Slaves
by lamontsilla
Summary: Un joven que se entrego a cambio del bienestar de su familia, un sirviente de cama y un prisionero de la persecución religiosa. Sin libertad. Sin nadie con quien contar. Esclavos de sus decisiones. YAOI. MULTIPAIRING
1. Chapter 1

El sonido de algo estrellándose irrumpió la tranquilidad.

- Nii-san.

- Sasuke… aléjate.

El hermano menor de los Uchiha se coloco tras el mayor.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Una fría mirada se poso sobre uno de los guardias de la corte real.

- ¿Dónde está Fugaku Uchiha?

- No lo sabemos – Sintió como la mano de su hermano de apenas diez años aferraba la tela de su yukata. No ha venido en tres días, si no lo cree, puede preguntarle a los vecinos.

- Itachi Uchiha ¿Cierto? – El guardia le miro de pies a cabeza, vestía una yukata color gris con el obi blanco. – Si Fugaku Uchiha no aparece en treinta días, Mikoto Uchiha responderá por sus acciones contra el reino del emperador Nagato y su pueblo, Akatsuki.

Sin más, los enviados salieron por la puerta. Itachi cerró la puerta y se giro a ver a su hermano. Le pego a si y le acaricio la cabeza, sintiendo el miedo del menor, busco con la mirada a su madre, creyendo que aparecería tras la puerta después del alboroto, pero no estaba ahí.

-Sasuke – El niño levanto la cabeza. - ¿Dónde esta madre?

- No lo sé… salió desde la mañana - Itachi lanzo un suspiro, eso no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas. Su madre sabía donde estaba su padre y le estaba ayudando.

- Sasuke, puedes volver a jugar

- Pero… nii-san.

- Tranquilo… - Le miro con una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad. - …todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

El niño asintió con una sonrisa y volvió a su habitación, el, por su cuenta, recogió lo que fue una taza de té ¿Cuándo había empezado esto? Se pregunto mientras caminaba por el jardín, con el propósito de tirar los restos de porcelana.

La familia Uchiha era por demás reconocida, su líder, Madara Uchiha era el concejero del emperador, su padre, Fugaku era uno de los líderes del ejército, su primo, Shisui, era un gran soldado, pero su padre, sabia bien que pensaba dar un golpe de estado, la razón, la desconocía por completo. Desde que descubrieron el complot estaba desaparecido y su madre… bueno, era su esposa y hasta cierto punto, le comprendía, ella le apoyaba en todo, porque sabía bien que se amaban, por alguna razón habían nacido Sasuke y el.

Ahora el verdadero problema era que Sasuke estaba confundido, tenía apenas 10 años y había cosas de la familia que él desconocía, tenía que encontrar la forma en la que se solucionaran las cosas sin afectar a su madre y a su hermano.

Levanto la vista y se quedo observando el cielo azul. Debía ir al palacio del emperador.

OoO

- Que Jashin ilumine sus vidas.

Un grupo de personas se había asentado en un desolado paraje. La gente de los pueblos vecinos les veía como gente pagana que practicaba la brujería. El sonido de los rezos era apenas un murmullo, mientras que un hombre de avanzada edad, al centro de todos, dirigía las oraciones.

- Jashin nos protege, Jashin nos da todo lo que tenemos, Jashin nos permite seguir expandiendo su palabra y enseñanzas, pero, para agradecerle su infinita humildad, nosotros le ofrecemos nuestra sangre, nuestra carne y nuestra esencia misma.

La masa de gente se abrió para dejar pasar a una joven de ojos negros, una vez que estuvo ante el líder abrió sus brazos y cerro lentamente sus ojos, el monje saco una navaja de entre sus ropajes y le acuchillo el pecho. Contrario a cualquier lógica, la mujer lo único que hizo fue sonreír y lanzar un ligero quejido, aun cuando el cuchillo seguía atravesándole, hasta que cayó al piso.

- Jashin, te ofrecemos el cuerpo y sangre de esta oven, danos tu bendición – Beso la navaja, tragando sangre.

Terminando de rezar, la gente se disperso, otros, enterraron el cadáver. El hombre camino, pero fue alcanzado por un joven de ojos violetas.

- Hidan – Se giro para poder verlo mejor.

- Patriarca – El muchacho lanzo un suspiro, había corrido un buen trecho.

- ¿Dónde has estado? Creí que me ayudarías con la ceremonia de hoy.

- Lo lamento, pero decidí rezar solo hoy – El hombre bajo apenas un momento la mirada y observo cómo, con retazos de tela, tenía las muñecas vendadas.

- Hidan, no cabe duda que tú serás el siguiente patriarca.

- Si esa es la voluntad de Jashin, así será.

Caminaron hasta una gran carpa. Hidan era un joven que había sido encontrado por el sacerdote cuando era niño, con un dije del dios Jashin en su cuello, la religión había estado siendo perseguida por muchos años ocasionando que el numero de Jashinistas disminuyera considerablemente.

Hidan miro a su alrededor y entro a una carpa. Tenía que recoger sus cosas, había estado mucho tiempo en ese lugar y debían moverse, les habían dicho que en el reino vecino las cosas eran diferentes y el sacerdote confiaba en que les aceptaran.

Beso el dije con fe y cerró los ojos, el también esperaba que todo se arreglara, llevaban mucho, quizás demasiado tiempo huyendo de otros y eso le había hartado. Miro las improvisabas vendas de su muñeca y del obi del yukata saco algo envuelto en una tela negra. La desenvolvió y saco un cuchillo manchado de sangre, lo guardo en una caja y la puso dentro de una bolsa, junto con lo que era su futón y la poca ropa que tenia.

Carecía de bienes materiales, como el patriarca, la única persona en el mundo a la que admiraba y que le ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Salió antes de que se deshiciera la carpa y empezó a caminar siguiente a la masa de gente que comenzaba a moverse.

OoO

Golpeo la puerta suavemente, no le gustaba utilizar la campana para llamar a la puerta. Lo admitía, ni era esa clase de persona, sobre todo por la situación en la que se encontraba. Delineo con la vista el marco de madera de la puerta hasta que esta se abrió, dejando ver a un muchacho de cabello negro.

- ¿Deidara?

- Si ¿Quién más? – Itachi se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. – Me entere de que los guardias estuvieron aquí.

- Mhn… buscaban a mi padre y a mi madre.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? Digo, Sasuke aun es un niño no lo puedes dejar.

- Yo... tratare de hablar con el emperador.

- ¡¿El emperador? Estás loco, no te permitirán ni acercarte al palacio.

- Debo intentarlo, por Sasuke.

Deidara frunció el entrecejo, realmente odiaba la forma en la que se sacrificaba por su familia ¿Qué habían hecho por él? ¡Nada! Prácticamente le habían dejado la carga a él solo. Se llevo el fleco a un lado y se sujeto de los hombros para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Se que peleamos siempre… - Sintió como la penetrante mirada le traspasaba. – bien, yo soy el que pelea pero te apoyare en la decisión que tomes.

- Gracias – Le sonrió levemente. Lo admitía, el muchacho era agradable cuando dejaba el maldito argullo Uchiha aun alado.

- Deidara… ¿Está todo bien?

- Aaah…sí, claro que si – Dijo lo más tranquilo posible.

Sabía bien que era prácticamente imposible mentirle a Itachi, pero el ya tenía los problemas suficientes como para contarle los suyos; que si la deuda ya había aumentado demasiado, que si se iba aquedar en la calle. Los Uchiha eran una familia rica y con influencias pero el "odiándolos" como los odiaba jamás pediría semejante favor. Miro a su alrededor buscando algo para cambiar de tema, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¿Todos se han ido?

- Si, todos han huido de nosotros.

- ¿Todos?

- Tú eres el único que sigue viniendo a esta casa…. Después de que se enteraron de lo que trato de hacer mi padre, la servidumbre se fue, aunque, les compadezco, es normal tener miedo.

- Yo vendré todo el tiempo que pueda… - Hubo un momento incomodo de silencio. - ¿Iras al palacio?

- Si… quizás pueda llegar a un acuerdo.

- ¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

- No sé, perder el título de nobleza… pagar un indulto* ¿Qué se yo?

- Itachi… bueno, si necesitas ayuda, dímelo… creo que ya es hora de que me valla…necesito terminar un trabajo.

- ¿Seguro que no necesitas nada?

- Seguro, además, puedes necesitar el dinero ¿No?

Itachi le acompaño hasta la puerta. Una vez que estuvo en la calle pudo notar la mirada de la gente, eso le desesperaba

Camino un largo trecho hasta llegar a lo que era su casa. El distrito donde vivía era completamente diferente a donde vivía su amigo, incluso a veces se preguntaba como dos personas tan diferentes lograron conocerse.

Su casa no era la más grande, ni la más bonita, pero era su casa. Aunque también era lo único que tenia, y estaba a punto de perderlo, sus padres habían muerto hacía tres años y sus familiares, cegados por la codicia, le habían quitado lo poco que poseía, además, viejas deudas habían aparecido, complicándole más la existencia.

Entro, la casa era vieja, pero muy bonita, la decoración se mantenía en perfectas condiciones y el lugar estaba limpio. Camino hasta una puerta que estaba en el piso y bajo a lo que parecía un pequeño sótano y encendió una vela, el lugar fue alumbrado por una tenue y agradable luz naranja, mostrando lo que ahí se guardaba.

Figuras de barro y porcelana, bellamente decoradas. El provenía de una familia de alfareros que habían dedicado su vida a su amor y pasión por esa labor, algo que al parecer le habían heredado.

Amaba la sensación se tener el barro y la arcilla entre sus dedos, amoldarla tan perfectamente que tomaba una forma exquisita. Después pintarla delicadamente para resaltar cada curva y línea y por último, barnizarla y hacer que brillara como una perla.

Cuando su obra estuvo terminada la acomodo con las otras. Dentro de unos días vendrían por ellas y le darían, o eso esperaba, una buena cantidad. Así podría pagar parte de la deuda y tendría más tiempo para pagarla por completo.

Despertó de su pequeño trance cuando escucho como golpeaban la puerta, subió a paso tranquilo, podía imaginar de quien se trataba. Abrió la puerta tranquilamente y observo a ese hombre que tanto odiaba.

- Orochimaru… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Fingió una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Deidara… - Pronuncio con una viperina voz. - …es hora de que pagues la deuda.

- Aun me quedan 20 días más de plazo para pagar.

- Pues ya no… son ordenes de los de arriba, debes pagar ya.

- Tendré el dinero en unos días – Trato de cerrar la puerta pero un pie se lo impidió.

- Ordenes son ordenes – Abrió la puerta. – Me vas a tener que pagar de otra manera.

- Aléjate.

- No me obligues a traer a los guardias…

- Prefiero ir a prisión que ser una de tus putas.

- ¿Crees que te trataran diferente? Deidara, en la prisión te trataran como un simple… objeto.

- ¿Y en el burdel no?

- Bueno, al menos pagaran por tus servicios…y es gente mucho mas civilizada que un montón de reos muertos de ganas.

- ¡Solo dame unos días más!

- He dicho que no puedo, los tesoreros del reino están pidiendo los impuestos ya.

- Orochimaru.

- Deidara… ben, si lo quieres de la manera fea…

Le jalo violentamente del brazo provocando que su cuerpo se inclinara hacia adelante. Deidara solo lanzo un quejido de molestia, le empujo por la espalda para que callera de rodillas al piso; una vez ahí le apretó con fuerza en un punto cercano a la clavícula. Deidara solo pudo sentir un cosquilleo y se desvaneció por completo.

- Kabuto.

- Si, Orochimaru-sama

- Llévale al carruaje… - Camino hasta la lujosa carreta - … tengo planes para este muchacho.

El joven de lentes solo pudo asentir y levantar el cuerpo del rubio.

OoO

La gente se movía en una misma dirección, no sabían si faltaba mucho o poco, pero lo que si sabían era que no faltaba mucho para que obscureciera y debían detenerse a descansar, la noche era peligrosa y tenían suerte si ya habían cruzado la frontera.

- Hidan – El joven detuvo su caminar y miro al patriarca. – Nos detendremos aquí.

De poco a poco la gente se detuvo y comenzaron a levantar las carpas y a encender fogatas, en donde se reunieron alrededor.

Hidan miro el cielo, había algo que no le gustaba, no era de esos que le hiciera caso a las corazonadas, pero sin duda alguna tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

- ¡Hidan, juega con nosotros! – Un grupo de niños le rodeo. El albino mostro su perlada sonrisa y los niños se le lanzaron encima.

- ¡Oí, oí! – Rio.

- ¡Hidan! Cárgame – El más pequeño de los niños alzo los brazos. Hidan, haciendo uso de su fuerza, le levanto del piso y lo puso sobre sus hombros.

- Sujétate con fuerza o te caerás – Sintió un fuerte tirón de pelo. - ¡Hey! No tan fuerte.

La risa de los niños hizo eco. A unos metros el patriarca miraba con una sonrisa, ¡Era el candidato perfecto! Los niños lo admiraban por su energía, a veces causaba problemas por su rebeldía, pero los mayores admiraban su devoción a Jashin.

Cerro sus ojos y se giro, era tarde y mañana tendría que madrugar para preparar todo para las oraciones, pero antes, debía elegir a un sacrificio. Debía hablar con los dos voluntarios.

Continuara

Mitsuki: Hello, hello…bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo, para quienes quieran, pueden leer lo que para mí es el prologo, se llama "Slave" y se encuentra en mi perfil.

Suki: Bien, hemos aprendido mucho haciendo este primer capítulo, un gracias a mi maestra de historia por explicarme, a la wiki por enseñarme y a yahoo respuesta por darme respuestas :3

Mit: Creo, que es hora de explicar algunas cosas: La edad de Itachi, Hidan y Deidara es de 15, 15 y 16.

Mitsuki: En la última parte…siempre e creído que a Hidan le gusta jugar con niños pequeños…aunque lo más probable es que eso solo ocurra en mi imaginación :/

Suki: Una última cosa… creo, y digo creo, que la mayoría de los fic`s de la sección de Akatsuki son parodias… o parodias con drama (¿?) pero este fic será de drama

Mitsuki: Porque soy una dramática :3

Suki: ¬¬ decía, de drama y creo que suspenso… quizás, misterio… a si, y angustia.

Mit: Aunque la angustia nunca es total… hurt/confort…si, habrá

Mitsuki: Dudas? Dejen el review ^^


	2. Sangre

Mitsuki: Bien, volvimos para continuar con esta historia.

Mit: Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron reviews en el anterior capitulo (:D)

Suki: Los "Story alert" y "Favorite Strory" también nos hicieron muy felices (^^)

Mitsuki: Bueno, espero disfruten mucho el capitulo, sin más, los dejo leer.

OwO

Apenas despertó supo que su vida estaba arruinada, si, solo tuvo que dar una mirada a su alrededor y observar las ropas que le habían puesto para comprobarlo. Se levanto del futon que estaba claramente limpio y trato de abrir la puerta, mas esta estaba cerrada. Se sentía mareado, la habitación apenas y era alumbrada por una vela que estaña a punto de extinguirse. Se pasó una mano por los rubios cabellos y sintió una extraña necesidad de echarse a reír, como si de un maniaco se tratase. No trato de buscar otro tipo de ropa, bien sabía lo que Orochimaru le obligaría a hacer.

Un kimono morado, en las mangas preciosas pétalos de cerezos bordados. El obi blanco con bordados en rosa pálido. De no ser porque no tenía nada más que ponerse se lo arrancaría.

El silencio le ponía los nervios de punta, trato de agudizar el oído para ver si podía escuchar algo, una voz, pasos ¡Lo que fuera! Se recargo suavemente sobe la puerta y apenas escucho los pasos acercándose se despego de golpe, como si la puerta le quemara, y se sentó sobre el futon.

Su cuerpo sintió un escalofrió cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse, pero para sus sorpresa no era Orochimaru quien entraba a la habitación, si no ese muchacho que le seguía a todas partes.

- Veo que ya ha despertado, Deidara-san – Llevaba en sus manos una charola con arroz y un poco de sopa de miso. – Durmió toda la noche, aunque, eso es muy bueno. – Le dijo la charola a un lado.

- ¿Dónde está? – Le miro amenazador, una mirada que denotaba un profundo rencor y al mismo tiempo, un especie de temor, una profunda angustia por lo que pudiera pasarle.

- ¿Quién? ¿Orochimaru-sama?

- ¿A quién mas podría referirme?

- El está muy ocupado en este momento, por lo que no pobra venir a verte, pero no te preocupes, no trabajaras aquí.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Observo como Kabuto se levantaba.

- Bueno, mientras dormías me dije el lujo de… am… ¿Cómo decirlo? Digamos que me dedique a ver el "estado" de la mercancía. Orochimaru-sama se llevo una gran sorpresa al saber que eras virgen, pero gracias a ello no tendrás que trabajar aquí… tu… iras a un lugar en donde si te porta bien, serás llenado de lujos…

- ¿A dónde me van a llevar?

- Orochimaru-sama quiere afianzar su relación con un importante ministro del reino, y su serás un buen regalo. – Se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

- ¿Me van a vender? – Se levanto de golpe.

- No, Deidara-san, te van a regalar, pero tranquilo, te acostumbraras rápido. – Se giro y cerró la puerta.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Golpeo la puerta con los puños cerrados.

- Porque yo también fui regañado hace mucho tiempo.

Y el silencio fue nuevamente su único acompañante.

oOo

Se habían alejado dl camino, por lo que era difícil moverse entre la espesura del bosque. Las mujeres cuidaban a los niños y los hombres más fuertes iban divididos en dos grupos. La primera mitad cuidando la retaguardia y la segunda, iba en el frente. Debían asegurar la supervivencia del grupo.

Los que habían sido enviados a cazar esa mañana no habían regresado, por lo que habían ido a buscarlos, hallando únicamente sus cadáveres. Eso indicaba que aun no habían pasado la frontera, y pero aun, que los que lo estaban cazando estaban cerca de ellos.

Hidan miro hacia atrás por unos instantes, se sentía observado, no lo iba a negar, todo ese asunto de ser perseguidos le había hecho tener algo parecido a la paranoia. Alzo la vista al cielo y observo a dos pájaros negros alzar el vuelo, el cielo estaba lleno de nubes, mas sin embargo, no estaba nublado, el sol se colaba ente las hojas de los arboles.

El silencio era molesto, ni siquiera los niños hablaban. Lo único que se escuchaba eran las pisadas en el suelo húmedo y de vez en cuando el crujir de una rama al ser pisada; cerro los ojos por un momento, dando un suspiro, suspiro que resonó debido al silencio. Algunos voltearon a verle y sonrieron al observar como apretaba el dije de Jashin, clara señal de que había comenzado a orar.

El sonido de agua corriendo les aviso que se hallaban cerca de un rio, probablemente podrían descansar un rato ahí.

- Hidan – Abrió los ojos y miro a la persona que le hablaba. – Muchacho, debes estar cansado, vamos a descansar un momento junto al rio. – El patriarca le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y le dejo continuar con sus oraciones.

Sus ojos violetas volvieron a dirigirse al cielo, como si esperara una respuesta a sus plegarias.

Desde que su padres fueron asesinados frente a sus propios ojos el orar había sido su principal vía de salida, no solo era una forma en la que podía estar en contacto con su Dios, si no de tranquilizar su mente y replantearse lo que ocurría en su día a día.

Cuando termino de rezar se dio el lujo de admirar el paisaje a su alrededor. Dejando ver una brillante sonrisa.

oOo

Era la tercera vez que trataba de tener una audiencia, pero siempre le era negada. Venia psicológicamente preparado para todo lo que ocurriera, incluso el ser llevado a prisión, aunque aun no tenia bien claro el porqué.

Miro a los ministros pasar frente a él, estaba siendo custodiado por dos guardias, claramente por si intentaba realizar un atentado. Cerro sus ojos un momento, no dejaría de insistir, tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para poder asegurar el bien estar de su hermano.

- ¿Itachi-san? – Cuando escucho aquella voz pudo sentir un agradable escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y giro un poco la cabeza y contemplo la imponente figura del ministro de guerra, Hoshigaki Kisame.

Le conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo ya que su padre había tenido un cargo bastante alto. Ese hombre tenía algo que le agradaba a pesar de que tenía una apariencia bastante peculiar. Su piel era de un muy extraño color azul, las marcas en sus pómulos asemejaban las branquias de un tiburón y qué decir de esa escalofriante sonrisa de puntiagudos dientes que, sin saber porque, le hacía sentir mucho mejor.

Respiro profundamente. – Buenos días, Kisame-san.

- ¿Intentando de nuevo, muchacho? – Ensancho su sonrisa.

Hoshigaki Kisame tenía diez años siendo ministro de guerra, siendo elegido a la corta edad de 16 años, como había ocurrido en pocas ocasiones. Con fama de no ser lo suficientemente inteligente para hacerse cargo de las obligaciones que conllevaba semejante puesto, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros al plantear sus rápidas estrategias de batalla.* como todos los demás ministros vestía elegantemente un kimono negro, los bordes eran blancos y en las orillas de las mangas estaban plasmadas nubes rojas, la insignia del reino. El obi de color blanco con bordados dorados y en su mano izquierda, en el dedo anular, el anillo con la insignia del cargo que ocupaba.

- Así es… yo… - Sintió una extraña sensación cuando el ministro se acerco a él, por una milésima de segundo miro como, con un simple movimiento de cabeza del mayor, los guardias retrocedían un paso. – Tengo que tratar de encontrar una solución para lo que ah estado ocurriendo.

- Pues… ahora Nagato está resolviendo un asunto importante. – Se sorprendió al ver la forma tan informal en la que se refería al emperador. – Por lo que dudo que pueda atenderte… no ahora. – De nueva cuenta sintió un estremecimiento poco común, acompañado de un ligero nerviosismo.

- No importa, yo esperare el tiempo que sea – Le miro a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Es más cómodo que ser custodiado todo el día ¿No?

- Yo… - Los nervios le habían invadido por completo, cosa que quedo claro en el ligero tono rosa que tomaron sus mejillas, más evidente aun por su claro tono de piel.

Desde hacia tiempo llevaba sintiendo ese extraño sentimiento, una extraña atracción por el superior de su padre, sin haber razón aparente de ellos, nada que no fuera la sencilla admiración y respeto que le provocaba esa energía y carisma que destilaba su persona. En un sencillo movimiento de cabeza asintió a la petición y Kisame hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera.

Recorrió un largo pasillo que alguna vez atravesó cuando niño. Las paredes de madera solida, coloreada de rojo primavera y el piso de madera perfectamente pulida. No les molestaba que Kisame fuera tan cerca de el, lo único que le hacía sentir incomodo era esa ligera sensación de hostigamiento que sentía cuando lo mirada. Pasaron una gran puerta de color azul y detalles en oro, custodiada por dos guardias y al cruzarla las paredes habían desaparecido, permitiendo ver una enrome y hermoso jardín.

A Itachi siempre le había gustado ese lugar. Contrario al ajetreo que había en el palacio ese lugar era silencioso, y por sobre todas las cosas, hermoso. El pasto era completamente verde, uniforme, sin ningún tipo de desperfecto, los arboles variaban de tamaño y una larga calzada, que daba hasta un estanque, estaba rodeada por cerezos jóvenes, de un tamaño pequeño.

Bajaron tres escalones que los llevaban directamente a la calzada. Avanzaron por esta hasta alejarse de cualquier sonido o persona.

- Itachi-san – Irrumpió cuando llegaron al estanque. - ¿Eres consciente de que tal vez no puedas hacer nada? – Al ver que este no respondía continúo hablando. – Nagato nunca perdona la traición, sin importar quien sea…. Pero se le puede persuadir. – Noto la mirada del muchacho sobre él.

- ¿A…Que se refiere? – Se sintió amenazado. Se tenso al sentir la mano del ministro tomando su barbilla, alzando su rostro para poder verlo mejor.

- Eres inteligente y sé que sabes a que me refiero… si tu aceptas, puedo hacer que perdonen a tu padre, y salvaras a toda tu familia con ello – Sin descaro alguno le rodeo la cintura y le pego a su cuerpo.

Su rostro estaba serio, pero sus mejillas estaban de un tono rojo. Una parte de su cerebro no quería procesar lo que Kisame le había dicho; desvió la mirada ¿Entregar su cuerpo a cambio de su familia?

- Aunque debo agregar que lo que busco no es solo momentáneo. – Bajo sus manos peligrosamente hasta sus caderas. Itachi se removió incomodo. – Soy sincero al decir que te quiero solo para mí. - ¿Qué podía contestar? Su corazón empezó a latir con violencia. No, ni podía. Se separo con rudeza de él y retrocedió dos pasos antes de que Kisame le sujetara la muñeca izquierda.

- Suélteme, por favor – Frunció el entrecejo ligeramente. – No aceptaría semejante propuesta en mi vi…

- ¿Estas seguro? – Relajo el agarre solo para soltar la muñeca del muchacho. – Tú no podrás convencer a Nagato de detener la ejecución de tu padre, tu familia se hundirá en la deshonra. Piénsalo, aun tienes siete días para tomar una decisión.

- ¿Siente días?

- Si ¿O acaso crees que convencer al emperador es fácil?

En un rápido movimiento le sujeto nuevamente y le beso en la palma de la mano*, logrado que el muchacho se sonrojara a más no poder siendo la primera vez que mantenía ese tipo de contacto con alguien*. Sin más, el ministro se fue por el mismo camino que había recorrido.

Itachi se quedo ahí, mirando el pasto, apretando la mano que había sido besada u tratando de regular su respiración y los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

oOo

Kabuto había ido tres veces más, la primera únicamente para recoger la charola con comida, de la que no había probado bocado, unas horas después había regresado con una charola más, de la cual tampoco comió nada, por último, había ido a recoger la charola y le había llevado un par de velas mas, pues la noche ya había caído por completo provocando que la habitación fuera más obscura de lo que ya era.

Miro sin ánimos la llama de la vela. Había pensado escapar cuando llegara l noche, pero apenas caía el sol y comenzó a escuchar muchas voces y movimiento, por lo que sabía de esos lugares, si te descubrían tratando de escapar, te obligaban a hacer cosas horribles. Pero ya tenía un plan; en cuando fueran por él y saliera de ese lugar, escaparía y buscaría refugio con Itachi por un par de días y luego… y luego nada, buscaría la forma de conseguir el dinero que necesitaba para que Orochimaru le dejara en paz.

Paso sus dedos por sobre la vela, sin quemarse, únicamente pensando en si podría dormir esa noche.

oOo

Tiraron de la cadena para que avanzara más rápido, sus perdidos ojos violetas se entrecerraron en un claro gesto de molestia, desvió su mirada hacia abajo y miro sus ropas ensangrentadas, al igual que sus manos. Sangre seca de quien sabe qué personas. Volvieron a tirar de la cadena que rodeaba su cuello y muñecas, ya podía sentir el ardor de las llagas que estas le habían provocado con el constante roce de su piel. Repasaba una y otra vez las acciones que había cometido hacia un par de horas.

Después de que habían llegaron al rio lograron descansar alrededor de cinco minutos, pero después, el sonido de los golpes que producían los caballos galopando por sobre el duro suelo logro que todos se pudieran alertas y trataran de escapar de los hombres que habían llegado. Se escucho el llanto desgarrador de los niños, el de las espadas siendo desenvainadas y el del metal atravesando y cortando cuerpos.

Hidan había logrado salvar a un par de niños, cuya madre y padre habían asesinado, atravesando con su cuchillo el costado de un hombre, rosando el corazón y produciendo una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Los jashinistas no eran presa fácil, cada hombre, mujer y niño llevaba consigo un puñal con el que realizaban el ritual. Atacaban y mataban para protegerse y satisfacer las necesidades sangrientas necesidades de su dios; pero aun así, las armas largas y las flechas que llevaban aquellos hombres lograban una gran ventaja sobre ellos.

Quedaban cinco de ellos, los otros diez yacían desangrándose en el piso o el rio después de haber sido atacados por varios de los religiosos. Aun con ello, quedaban únicamente trece niños, cuatro mujeres y tres hombres, entre ellos el patriarca y Hidan. Entre ellos siete había hecho un círculo alrededor de los niños. Los restantes de los atacantes habían descendido de las bestias para poder moverse ágilmente.

Una mujer, de cortos cabellos negros, se había lanzado contra uno, levantando el cuchillo con violencia, clavándolo certeramente en la garganta, aun así, al caer al piso y soltar tan agresivamente su espada esta salió disparada violentamente hasta atravesar a uno de los niños. El agudo grito resonó en el bosque, los niños únicamente podía abrazarse entre ellos, tratando de protegerse.

Los cuatro hombres que quedaban les rodearon. Al hallarse sin ningún arma, la misma mujer de cabellos negros fue atravesada por una certera flecha que fue disparada desde atrás, dejándola sin vida a los pocos segundos. El arquero disparo dos flechas mas, una rozo el hombro del patriarca, este apenas y se inmuto, sin embargo, esas dos flechas dieron en el abdomen del que se encontraba detrás de el, provocando que se doblara de dolor, lo último que vio fue las espada acercándose a su cuello, cortándole la cabeza.

Otras dos mujeres atacaron, con agilidad, pero el de la espada era mucho mas rápido y fuerte, y con un simple movimiento de su brazo hirió de muerte a ambas con el pecho sangrante cayeron al piso, respirando con dificultad.

- ¡Mama! – De nueva cuenta el chillido de un niño se hizo presente, más fuerte y desgarrador. Hidan tuvo que tomarlo para que no corriera a atacarle, con el cuchillo en mano.

El patriarca tomo la espada que se hallaba en el piso, mientras lo hacía, el mismo que había asesinado a las dos mujeres corrió hacia él para asesinarlo pero Hidan se movió apenas un par de pasos, aun con el niño en brazos, y con su cuchillo negro hizo un corte en la mano con la que empuñaba el arma. El patriarca levanto la espada y la clavo con saña en su atacante, sacándola después de darle un giro al mango.

- Elimina a la mujer – Se escucho. El arquero tomo una flecha pero antes de poder lanzarla Hidan tomo una piedra que estaba cerca de él y la lanzo, golpeándole el lado derecho de la frente.

Hidan quiso sonreír, pero debido a la circunstancia no pudo hacerlo. Miro su cuchillo, tomo vuelo y lo lanzo, cerrando los ojos al ser la primera vez que hacia algo como eso, dando en el pecho del arquero.

De nuevo se escucho el horrible sonido de la carne siendo cercenada y atravesada, un gemido ahogado y, si no fuera tal el miedo que sentían, el grito silencioso de los niños. Callo el cuerpo de la última mujer jashinista que quedaba.

El sonido de cadenas hizo que Hidan girara y después sintió momo era apresado. - ¡Corran! – Escucho el grito del patriarca. Los niños tardaron en entender la orden, pero apenas miraron la afilada arma corrieron, dispersándose e internándose en el bosque.

El patriarca corrió hasta quien sostenía la cadena y con la espada que llevaba en la mano, hirió el brazo de la persona, logrando que soltara la cadena, pero aun estando herido, el hombre que estaba frente a el logro atravesarlo.

A tan solo un metro, Hidan miro con los ojos demasiado abiertos la forma en la que la sangre se derramaba. Apenas sintió como las cadenas caían al piso una ira incontenible se apodero de su cuerpo. Se lanzo contra el herido y lo golpeo con todas las fuerzas que tenia, supo que había tomado la katana que se encontraba a su lado cuando atravesó de un solo golpe la garganta, escucho atentamente el sonido que se producía mientras se ahogaba con su sangre y como trataba de respirar.

Se levanto con la respiración agitada, el arma aun en su mano, con la mirada ensombrecida corrió hasta el último que quedaba en pie, este inmediatamente respondió al ataque, aunque con dificultad. Hidan estaba asiendo uso de una fuera que no sabía que poseía, y mientras hacía eso, luchando nuevamente por su vida, recordó imágenes de su infancia, cuando se oculto en un profundo agujero que había cavado con sus propias manos. El asesinato de sus padres.

Sintió la sangre resbalando por sus dedos hasta llegar a mojar por completo sus manos. Abrió los ojos y descubrió que ya había provocado heridas profundad; soltó el arma y corrió donde el patriarca.

Lo vio, de lado. En el charco de sangre. Se arrodillo a su lado, con miedo. Se miraron a los ojos, el anciano hombre sonrió, como si no tuviera dolor alguno.

- Muy bien hecho, Hidan… - Tomo aire con dificultad. - …bien sabia que tú eras el indicado… pata tomar mi lugar… y llego el momento.

- ¡No! Se recuperara.

- No me interrumpas… por favor… busca a los niños…. Protégeles y ayúdalos…. Solo quedan tú y ellos. – Hidan miro a su alrededor, tratando de ver su quedaba alguien vivo. – Haz todo lo que puedas por ellos… y por…sobre todo… no olvides… que jashin está contigo, la pru…eba… es que tu estas aquí. – Y el silencio volvió a ser lo único que le acompaño.

Sus ojos se empañaron, tenia años que no lloraba, cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejo de tomar la mano del patriarca y la acomodo sobre su pecho. De nuevo estaba solo.

- Ahí esta… - Logro reconocer una chillona voz. Algunos niños salieron de entre los arbustos, sus ropas igual de manchadas que las de él. – Hidan… alguien vendrá a ayudarnos pronto – Le rodearon a él y al cuerpo del patriarca. – E… ¿Esta muerto? – No pudo contestar, solo miro al niño que había preguntado.

- ¡Nii-chan! – Un grito hizo que ambos se giraran, una niña llegaba corriendo de la mano de un hombre, traía puesta una armadura y llevaba el símbolo de una nube roja en el pecho.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Dijo mirando seriamente a Hidan, se quito el casco dejando ver su cabello negro. Observo la enorme cantidad de muertos que había.

- Nos atacaron…- Murmuro mientras los se aferraban a él. –Hidan asintió, solo tenía heridas sin importancia. – Síganme, mi capitán los llevara al reino.

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar, los dos niños se aferraron a su delgado kimono, giro la vista y observo al patriarca por última vez.

- Alguien vendrá por los cadáveres, no se preocupe.

Entre más avanzaban el religioso se sentía mas incomodo, sentía la extraña sensación de que algo peor iba a pasar. Se escuchó un nuevo grito que hizo que el bello de su nuca se erizara. El soldado corrió y él le siguió con las pocas energías que le quedaban. Los niños trataron de hacer lo mismo.

Cuando arribaron al lugar observo como obligaban a los niños a entrar a una jaula, estaba a punto de reclamar cuando el mismo saldado le sujeto los brazos y le coloco grilletes en las manos y una cadena en el cuello, impidiéndole el movimiento.

La noche había caído por completo cuando obligaron a empezar a caminar. Y ahí estaba, después de pensar y, con mucho esfuerzo, calcular las distancias y recordar el mapa; supo que hacía mucho que habían cruzado la frontera y que faltaban tan solo unos kilómetros para llegar al reino que, supuestamente, les permitirían vivir en paz.

Los niños no habían producido sonido desde hacía un buen rato. Cerró los ojos con cansancio y los abrió únicamente para observar las enormes murallas de la ciudad, por fin habían llegado.

*1: Me sorprendí mucho cuando vi que en un artículo que en japonés los besos mas… "eróticos" se dan en el cuello y en las manos cuando quieres andar con alguien

*2: Pues… Itachi es muy joven… es normal que sea el primer contacto sexual con alguien xD

En el relato de Kisame… no me gusta mucho que lo pongan como un descerebrado, por que en verdad él es muy inteligente y un gran estratega, y también es muy sexi (xD)

Suki: Escribir lo de Hidan fue muy difícil, era la primera vez que hacia algo así (xD) Así que quede satisfecha con el resultado (:3)

Mitsuki: Esperamos se encuentren bien, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Sirviente

- Condenado a muerte – Las palabras resonaron en sus oídos. – El día de la ejecución será elegida dentro de diez días – Los niños estaban en diferentes celadas, pero por el eco, pudieron escuchar claramente todo.

- ¡No! Son solo niños ¡Solo yo seré ejecutado! – Grito el peliblanco, totalmente despeinado y con sus ropas aun llenas de sangre. Golpeo los barrotes tratando de producir el suficiente sonido para que le escucharan, pero únicamente obtuvo como respuesta el seco sonido de las puertas de los calabozos cerrándose. - ¡Malditos sean! ¡Jashin-sama castigara este reino!

O_O

- Vamos, Deidara – Orochimaru abrió la puerta de la habitación.

El rubio se hallaba en una esquina con ambas manos pegadas a la pared, negándose a moverse de ahí. Orochimaru sonrió, sabiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza del de ojos azules, dos hombres iban detrás de él, cuando él se detuvo, cinco pasos delante del muchacho, los otros dos siguieron avanzando y lo sujetaron de los brazos. Deidara trato de resistirse, logro zafarse varias veces, pateo y grito, pero vivir en la pobreza deja heridas que tardan en sanar, y no había recuperado por completo sus fuerzas, por lo que termino cayendo al piso, con los brazos bien sujetos. El pelinegro se le acerco y le sujeto de la barbilla, presionando con fuerza sus mejillas, Deidara le miro con rabia e impotencia.

- No te puedes resistir. Pronto estarás con tu nuevo dueño.

Hizo una seña para que le levantaran y salieron habitación. Deidara pudo ver algunas mujeres, unas cuantas más jóvenes que él, miro la gran entrada, decorado con flores y otras cosas; si era rápido, podría escapar, pero sintió que el agarre que mantenía sobre sus brazos se hacía más fuerte.

Afuera Kabuto ya los esperaba junto al carruaje, lo subieron empujándolo con fuerza y avanzaron. Cuando empezaron a alejarse del prostíbulo Deidara trato de empujar con todo su peso para poder romper la puerta pero Orochimaru le jalo el cabello, tironeando de él y haciendo que se quedara quieto. Miro como Kabuto sacaba un pequeño jarro de barro y lo paso por debajo de su rostro. Un olor fuerte hizo que se mareara y su cuerpo perdió fuerza, cuando se quedo completamente quieto, Kabuto lo retiro y lo mantuvo cerca de él, por si volviera a necesitarlo.

OoO

- Nii-san ¿Estas bien? – Sasuke se acerco a su hermano mayor, quien no había querido jugar con él en todo el día.

- Si, Sasuke, claro que lo estoy – Le sonrió cariñosamente. – Ven, Sasuke, tengo que preguntarte algo – Le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Se acerco y se sentó junto a él a la horilla del jardín.

- Si yo tuviera que irme ¿Estarías enojado conmigo? - Le miro dulcemente y le acaricio el cabello.

- ¿A dónde iras Nii-san? – Mikoto se había quedado en la horilla de la habitación continua al jardín al escuchar eso. - ¿Te quieres ir?

- No, no, es solo una pregunta tonta, no me hagas caso.

Sasuke le abrazo con fuerza, Itachi solo le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, se agacho y le beso la frente.

- Anda, ve a jugar. Más tarde saldremos de paseo ¿Si?

- Si – Itachi lo vio perderse por el pasillo.

- Itachi-chan – Mikoto se sentó a un lado de su hijo. - ¿Qué estas pensando hacer? – Le recogió un mechón de su fleco tras su oreja, el cual volvió a su lugar casi de inmediato.

- Madre… me voy a casar – Bajo la mirada a ver la expresión de sorpresa de su madre. – Si me caso, mi padre podrá volver a casa sin ninguna represalia.

- Pero, Itachi ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? El matrimonio es algo serio, si te arrepientes será muy difícil separarte.

- Lo sé madre, pero es lo mejor… para todos.

- ¿Y para ti? Mi niño… - Itachi alzo la cabeza de golpe, hacia diez años que su madre no le llamaba de esa manera. – Tu felicidad es muy importante para mi ¿Cómo sabes que tu matrimonio va a arreglar algo? La orden fue dada por el emperador, no hay nadie con la suficiente influencia com…

- Me casare con el ministro de guerra. – Su madre silencio al escuchar eso. – El puede hacer algo.

- No debes casarte con alguien que no ames…

- Lo sé… pero… ya tome mi decisión… perdóname, madre.

Mikoto atrajo hasta su pecho a Itachi, quien se quedo ahí, con los ojos cerrados. – Perdóname tú a mí, Itachi-chan, por no saber cómo proteger a mis hijos.

OoO

- Estate quieto – Deidara se mantenía de pie a un lado de Orochimaru, Kabuto detrás de él.

Deidara nunca había estado en un lugar como ese, no podía dejar de ver los adornos de las puertas y el color de la madera pintada. Miro como las puertas se abrían y una mujer salió, observo la insignia en su antebrazo superior, bordado en el kimono rosa, un escorpión rojo.

- Mi señor los está esperando, síganme por favor.

La mujer hizo se dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar a la casa, seguida por los otros. Las paredes tenían un color cobrizo y el tatami no producía sonido alguno al caminar sobre él. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera clara, la joven se arrodillo y agacho la cabeza.

- Sasori-sama, Orochimaru-sama ah llegado.

- ¿Qué estas esperando? Déjalos entrar – Una voz grave sonó desde adentro.

La mujer abrió sin problema la puerta, dentro, un hombre revisaba una serie de pergaminos y gruesos libros. Su mirada mostraba rectitud y dureza, pero también una inmensa calma y paz interior. Su cabello rojo, ligeramente alborotado, resaltaba el color blanco de su piel.

- Sasori…

- ¿Qué quieres? Bien sabes que no me gusta perder mi tiempo – Comenzó a enrollar un pergamino. – Se rápido, tengo una reunión con el emperador en una hora.

- No te preocupes, ya te había dicho que te traería un presente – Dijo mientras empujaba a Deidara, quien a tropiezos avanzo dos pasos. – Estoy seguro de que será de tu agrado.

Alzo la mirada y Deidara puedo ver sus ojos, de un color castaño, cobrizo, como la madera joven. Esos ojos lo examinaron de arriba a abajo, con interés bien disimulado. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa se encogió sobre sí mismo, tratando de ocultar su rostro tras su mechón de cabello rubio, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- Acércate… - Alzo una mano, dejando ver el anillo en su dedo pulgar. Avanzo y se arrodillo frente a él, como había visto hacer a la servidumbre. El pelirrojo estiro esa misma mano y lo tomo de la barbilla, para poder observar su rostro con mayor detenimiento. - ¿De dónde la sacaste?

- Perdón… soy hombre – Su voz resonó en el silencio de aquella habitación.

- … - Una sonrisa de burla se formo en su boca. – Valla, esta sí que es una sorpresa… - Rio. - ¿Qué vendrá ahora, Orochimaru? ¿Dejaras los prostíbulos?

- Te conozco, sabía que te gustaría.

Deidara se quedo ahí, completamente ofendido, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Escucho la corta platica que mantuvieron, pero prestaba atención a cada movimiento. Preparando el momento exacto para poder huir.

- Con permiso – Una joven diferente había entrado, haciendo una reverencia previamente, con un cofre pequeño en la mano. – Aquí esta lo que pidió, Sasori-sama – Se arrodillo por completo y alzo el cofre para que lo tomara.

- Bien… -Reviso el contenido y lo dejo en un pequeño estante que tenía tras él. – Ya sabes a donde llevarlo, y que hacer.

- Como ordene, mi señor – Camino hasta donde estaba el rubio. – Sígueme.

Deidara miro a Orochimaru y después al pelirrojo, pero ambos continuaron con su plática. Se levanto y siguió a la mujer. Cada paso que avanzaba se asombraba más de la riqueza de ese hombre. Figurillas de jade, cosas que no tenía la más mínima idea de donde provenían. Pinturas, esculturas. Llegaron a una puerta más pequeña, cuando la mujer abrió pudo ver que ya le estaban esperando dentro. Una gran tina de madera empezaba a ser llenada por dos mujeres, ya mayores, mientras otras sacaban botellas y las dejaban cerca de la tina.

- Vamos, muévete – Una de las mujeres, de largos y blancos cabellos, le jalo de la mano y empezó a deshacer el nudo del kimono que llevaba. Trato de resistirse y se cerró la ropa cuando el obi cayó, pero la mujer tironeo de la tela y logro sacárselo por completo. – Hay que lavarte muy bien – Cuando dijo esto, Deidara pudo ver que solo quedaban ellos tres. Lo empujo haciendo que entrara a la tina. Sintió una agradable sensación por el agua caliente, las dos mujeres se agacharon para poder comenzar a lavarlo. Vaciaron el contenido de las botellas sobre su cabeza y sobre el agua, produciendo una escasa espuma con la que comenzaron a lavarle el cabello.

Tallaron con fuerza hasta que la piel le quedo roja. Le enjuagaron cuidadosamente y de igual manera le secaron, lo cubrieron con una yukata blanca y le hicieron seguirlo hasta otra habitación, más grande y con mucha más luz. Se sentó sobre un gran cojín mirando como sacaban ropas y se hablaban ente ellas, miro por una ventana que estaba cerca de él. Ahí no era una casa, era un anexo al palacio del emperador; volvió a mirar a su alrededor, no dejada de sorprenderle los lujos que había en esa casa, probablemente porque había pertenecido toda su vida a una familia humilde, pero ni siquiera en la casa de Itachi, que era de alta posición social, había visto esa clase de lujos. Si eso era un anexo se preguntaba cómo era el palacio.

Las dos mujeres se le acercaron con un bulto de ropa. Le levantaron y empezaron a vestirle. Empezaron por una yukata blanca de algodón y prosiguieron con un kimono azul brillante, con bordados de aves blancas en la parte baja y los bordes de las mangas eran igualmente blancos. Le acomodaron la ropa y después tomaron un ancho obi de color azul claro, el cual ataron fuertemente alrededor de su cuerpo, tratando de darle un resalte a su cintura.

- ¿Deberíamos maquillarlo? – Pregunto una, con voz queda.

- No, a Sasori-sama no le gusta hacer eso al menos de que sea un evento importante – Acomodo un grueso cordel dorado sobre el obi, del cual colgaba la insignia de un escorpión rojo. – Lo que si tendremos que hacer es recogerle el pelo – Dijo mientras tomaba una peineta y comenzaba a desheredar los cabellos rubios.

- Aunch, duele – Se quejo, pero nuevamente fue ignorado.

- Tu cabello aun esta mojado… escucha… - Se miraron entre ellas, la más joven salió de la habitación, la otra jalo un cojín para sentarse frente a él. – Tengo una idea del porque llegaste aquí… también se que sabes cuál será tu destino en este lugar… - Deidara bajo la mirada. – Pero Sasori-sama no es una mala persona, yo ayude a cuidarlo cuando era pequeño y puedo asegurarle que no guarda malos sentimientos. Es una persona muy dura y no tolera la traición… no trates de resistirse, es alguien a quien tienes que tratar con cuidado.

- ¿Está tratando de decirme que me doblegue ante él? ¿Qué le permita quitarme la libertad? ¿Qué me tenga como una prostituta más de su harem?

- Sasori-sama no tiene harem… - Respondió de inmediato la mujer.

- ¡No importa! Me tendrá aquí y no sé qué clase de cosas querrá hacerme – Se levanto de golpe. La mujer no se inmuto. Se levanto lentamente y tomo la peineta nuevamente.

- Si te atreves a desobedecer, te castigara… - Con cuidado cepillo su cabello. - … y sus castigos son demasiados severos. Te lo digo por tu bien, eres bastante hermoso y no dudo que serás de su gusto.

- … - Trato de ignorar sus palabras, pero en sí, era difícil.

- No te tratara mal si tu se lo permites – Empezó a recogerle el cabello dejando su típico mechón suelto. – Todo es decisión tuya.

Cerró sus ojos y dejo que lo siguiera peinando. Su cabello quedo recogido por completo, la otra mujer que había salido había regresado con un pañuelo bien doblado. La anciana lo recibió y comenzó a desdoblarla con cuidado dejando ver una peineta con pedrería.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana, pronto el sol comenzaría a ocultarse, miro las botellas transparentes que habían llevado. La mayor de ellas se mojo las manos con el contenido y le empezó a mojar el cabello. De inmediato le llego el olor dulce y agradable, también mojo su fleco. Al final, su cabello parecían hilos de oro por el brillo que habían obtenido.

- Listo… - La más joven pronuncio, dando un suspiro.

- ¿Preparaste la habitación? – Asintió. – Bien muchacho, ahora te llevaron a tu habitación – Haciendo una seña con la mano, dos jóvenes se acercaron.

Deidara comprendió y se levanto. Atravesaron el mismo pasillo por donde había entrado en un principio. Atravesaron un jardín y después un arco vigilado por dos guardias, ahora si iba a ser difícil salir. Pasaron las puertas de varias habitaciones. Entraron a una que estaba abierta y terminando de ser preparada.

Deidara se asombro, era más grande de lo que era la habitación de sus padres y la suya juntas. Miro a dos sirvientas acomodando varias cosas, una mas llego con un futon grande en los brazos, las otras dos le ayudaron a acomodarlo. Habían colocado lámparas de alcohol en cada esquina y algunos arreglos florales, miro la gran ventana, no le sorprendió ver los barrotes, que a pesar de simbolizar su opresión, seguían siendo hermosos. El cielo se había obscurecido mas, avanzo unos pasos más dentro de su nueva jaula, tan grande, tan bella. Tan fría y triste.

- Sasori-sama estará aquí pronto - Una a una las jóvenes comenzaron a salir. – Por favor, recuerde lo que le dije – La anciana hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

- ¿Y ahora qué hago? – Se dejo caer y el kimono se entendió por el piso.

OoO

Itachi avanzo por el pasillo. Sasuke, tomado de su mano, observaba a la gente apresurada, miro después a su hermano quien iba con rostro serio. Se detuvieron frente a un guardia. El menor de los hermanos se quedo en silencio mientras observaba a su hermano hablar.

- Busco a Hoshigaki Kisame… - El mayor observo el gesto duro del guardia y predijo su contestación. – El está esperando un mensaje importante de mi parte.

El guardia frunció el seño y detuvo de golpe a una joven que llevaba una serie de papeles, el símbolo de una nube roja en la manga de su kimono, ordenándole le llamara al ministro. La muchacha asintió rápidamente y corrió dentro del recinto.

A los pocos minutos la imponente figura de Kisame apareció, Sasuke le miro curioso, preguntándose qué quería hablar Itachi con ese hombre.

- Sasuke… - Itachi se agacho para quedar a su altura. – Quédate aquí un momento, no te vayas a mover de aquí, no tardare.

Kisame abrió la puerta que vigilaba el guardia y dejo entrar al joven antes que él. Una vez dentro Itachi se sintió desarmado, se giro lentamente para ver al ministro, quien simplemente le miraba, con su típica sonrisa. Bajo la mirada, buscando las palabras adecuadas para comenzar.

- Yo… - Se paso la lengua por los labios resecos. – Ya tome mi decisión – Espero que Kisame pronunciara algo, pero se mantuvo en silencio. – Me casare con usted.

- … - Su sonrisa se ensancho. – Como dije antes, eres un muchacho inteligente – Se le acerco y lo rodeo con uno de sus brazos, con la mano libre tomo una de las de Itachi, disfruto enormemente la vista que tenia frente a él. El Uchiha se había sonrojado levemente, incapaz de encararle, beso, cerca de los nudillos, la suave y pequeña mano. – Entonces, es un trato… tu padre puede dejar de esconderse hoy mismo – Cuando se separaron el joven se quedo mirando el piso, estando a punto de abrir la puerta le tomo de la barbilla para que le mirara. – Quita esa cara – Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, aunado al enorme sonrojo que decoro su rostro, al ver el rostro del ministro tan cerca del suyo. – Tu hermano se preocupara si te ve saliendo así – Asintió suavemente y salió de la habitación, seguido del mayor.

- Vámonos, Sasuke – Miro al niño correr y tomar la mano de su hermano.

- A partir de ahora el vendrá, déjalo pasar, quiero que lo escoltes personalmente – Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la sala del emperador.

- Si señor.

En el trayecto paso en lo que había pasado ¿Casarse? En realidad eso no había entrado en sus planes, pero tampoco le desagradaba la idea. Después de descubrir el complot de Fugaku había tenido que mantener más vigilado al ejercito, si podía mantener más controlado a sus hombres de esa manera no le importaba entregar un poco de su amada libertad.

Entro a la sala del emperador, en donde ya había un insoportable cuchicheo, el emperador se mantenía apacible con sus ojos cerrados, a su lado Konan, su esposa, con su siempre serio semblante. Tomo su lugar y espero a que el emperador los callara.

- Daremos comienzo a la reunión – Su grave voz resonó en la gran habitación a pesar del ruido, dejando ver su autoritarismo. – Sasori, comienza.

- El comercio con la parte sureste de china… - Sasori se levanto de donde estaba sentado. – Lo que ha incrementado la expansión de nuestro territorio comercial.

Kisame comenzó a ignorar, la economía le importaba más bien poco, aunque su área dependía de eso. Las guerras siempre se habían movido entrono a la búsqueda de riquezas o conquista de territorios. Observo a Sasori, siempre con su porte serio y elegante. Lo único que tenían en común era que habían tomado sus rangos a una edad relativamente joven

Miro al otro lado de la sala, el principal tesorero del reino parecía estar bastante interesado en el progreso de la economía exterior. Kakuzu, de entre sus amistades él era el mayor y, por supuesto, el más ambicioso. Todo en su vida giraba en torno al dinero; era una persona sumamente seria, incluso más que Sasori. Siempre con el rostro cubierto. Volvió a observar como Sasori terminaba de hablar. Al paso que iban tendría mucho tiempo libre.

La reunión transcurrió como siempre. Una vez terminada, uno a uno los ministros comenzaron a retirarse. Como siempre, Nagato se quedo en su lugar hasta que solo quedaron tres ministros ante él.

- Nagato, tengo que hablar contigo – Se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kisame? - Dirigió sus curiosos ojos hasta el. Konan se levanto y le envió una mirada a Nagato, quien solo asintió, y salió por una puerta trasera.

- Pues, quiero que quites los cargos de Uchiha Fugaku. – El emperador le envió una terrorífica mirada. - ¿Qué? No me mires así… me voy a casar con su hijo – Los que estaban ahí le miraron sorprendido. – Y creo que entiendes que no me conviene que su familia este inmiscuida en lago así.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que esas diciendo?

- Si.

- ¿Cómo demonios lograste que aceptara? – Kisame simplemente se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Kakuzu.

- ¿Madara está de acuerdo? – Resalto Sasori.

- A él tampoco le conviene que Fugaku sea condenado a muerte.

- ¡Silencio! – Los tres miraron a Nagato. – A Fugaku no le importo su familia y huyo ¿Por qué habría de perdonar su crimen contra el reino?

- Porque a Itachi le gustaría que toda su familia este ese día…

- ¿Y si Fugaku vuelve a intentarlo?

- Yo me encargare de eliminar su existencia… y si es necesario, también la mía.

- Valla, parece que va enserio – Mofo el pelirrojo.

- Le conviene, el clan Uchiha tiene influencias y una gran fortuna… aun así, no me explico como acepto casarse contigo.

- Pues no lo obligue.

- Kisame… las consecuencias caerán sobre ti… pero sé que cumplías tu palabra.

Los afilados dientes se asomaron en la sonrisa del ministro,

- Pues felicidades – Menciono Sasori, comenzando a retirarse. – Ya pensare en un regalo – Sin más salió de la sala.

- ¿Ya tienen pensado cuando será? – Pronuncio el tesorero.

- No realmente… mañana hablare con él sobre eso.

Nagato rodo los ojos. Nunca debió haber tenido tanta confianza, ahora le trataban sin ningún respeto. Se levanto del trono.

- Para mí es todo por hoy. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – Dijeron los dos al unisonó.

- Oye… ¿Qué sabes de los prisioneros que trajeron hoy? – Pregunto Kakuzu.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, eliminaron a una tropa de patrullaje, aun no me explico cómo… aunque no se cómo pueden ser prisioneros ¡Son un montón de niños!

- ¿Niños?

- Bueno… hay un chico... sería un buen soldado. Al momento de encerrarlo peleo como eh visto a pocos – Rememoro con cierta admiración.

- Bueno… ¿Sabes que les harán?

- No – Se estiro, empezando a caminar rumbo a la salida. – Eso cae en manos del tribunal.

- Bien, hasta luego, me largo a dormir… supongo que mañana tendré que hablar con Itachi…

- No te ves muy emocionado… pero es tu problema.

OoO

La habitación se hallaba iluminada por las velas dándole un tono naranja. Deidara se preguntaba cuanto más tendría que esperar. Se hallaba sentado a un lado de la ventana, le gustaba la vista, la forma en la que las antorchas se veían a lo lejos. Las habitaciones del palacio. Recargo su cabeza en una de sus manos, el olor de su cabello había comenzado a hastiarle y estaba sufriendo la nostalgia de poder moldear la arcilla, algo que hacía a diario.

Su cuerpo se crispo al escuchar como la puerta se abría. Volteo a ver y observo al pelirrojo, cuyo nombre aun no se había aprendido, pero que sabía que nunca olvidaría.

- ¿Sabes? Llegaste en el momento indicado – Comenzó a acercarse a él, a paso lento. – Un amigo cercano se casara pronto, serás algo bueno para mostrar.

- ¿Perdón?

- Lo que escuchaste… -Se agacho para verlo a los ojos. – Ahora… - Llevo sus manos a sus hombros, queriendo descubrir sus hombros.

- Detente – Le sujeto de las muñecas.

- ¿Tratas de resistirte?

- ¿Tu qué crees? – Dijo mientras lo empujaba. Sasori sonrió, casi de forma inocente. Sujeto con fuerza las muñecas del rubio y lo empujo contra el duro suelo. Ante esto, Deidara trato de patearlo, pero para el pelirrojo fue fácil detener sus movimientos.

- Eres mío, lo serás hasta que yo quiera – Jalo con violencia el obi para poder desatarlo. Deidara gimió por la molestia que le causo la opresión alrededor de su cuerpo.

Deidara sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo entero, uno que le hizo tener miedo, miro directamente los ojos de ese hombre. Una mirada extraña, una que nunca había podido ver en una persona. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y realizo una mueca de desagrado al sentir como el pelirrojo hundía su rostro en su cuello.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron unos delgados dedos desasiendo la coleta en la que estaban acomodados sus cabellos. Con una de sus manos sujeto las manos de Deidara y la otra la introdujo entre las ropas con el propósito de tomar una de sus piernas y poder hacerla a un lado y chocar sus cuerpos de una manera más fácil. Deidara se resistió a abrir los ojos, completamente asqueado de la situación en la que estaba; nunca, jamás en su joven existencia se había imaginado estar en una situación como esa. Logro zafar sus manos de su agarre y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas, Sasori perdió el equilibrio y cayó de sentón. Aprovechando eso Deidara se giro y trato de levantarse, logrando avanzar cerca de metro y medio a gatas antes de que el mayor lograra alcanzarlo y tomarlo del cabello para detenerlo.

Deidara había podido sentir sus uñas rasguñándole el cuello cabelludo y estaba seguro que si hubiera tironeado un poco mas fuerte le podría haber arrancado varios mechones de pelo. Sasori lo obligo a girarse y le dio un golpe que resonó en la no tan silenciosa habitación. Cerró los ojos aturdido y sintiendo el sabor de la sangre. Un sabor que ya había tenido el placer de saborear antes en una de sus muchas peleas en las calles. Pero los abrió con miedo al sentir como sus muñecas eran atadas con algo. Trato de encontrar la razón y vio el obi rosa alrededor de sus muñecas.

Lo levanto y lo acomodo sobre el futon que estaba casi pegado a la mesa baja. Trato de levantarse pero Sasori le mantuvo pegado al piso golpeándole con el pie en el abdomen; tomo las horillas del obi y ato cada una a una de las patas de la mesa, para evitar por completo su movimiento.

- Quería ser gentil – Se arrodillo frente a él y separo sus piernas nuevamente. – Tratarte bien para seguir el juego de tu tan linda apariencia, pero creo que no te lo mereces.

Abrió por completo las ropas para poder contemplarlo. Deslizo sus dedos por todo su torso se fascino por la suavidad de la piel, quito la tela que le cubrió los hombros y beso con cuidado esa área. Deidara se removió incomodo, arqueo la espalda y tironeo de sus brazos para tratar de zafarse de las ataduras, pero la mesa era pesada y apenas y podía moverla.

Sasori hizo como si no hubiera visto nada y continúo con un recorrido que iba desde sus hombros hasta su ombligo. Acaricio en interior de los blancos muslos y apretujo sus glúteos. El rubio dio un grito de sorpresa al sentir como uno de los dedos había acariciado su ano.

Volvió a tratar de zafarse, esta vez mas bruscamente, Sasori se alzo y sonrió.

- No lo intentes, lo único que harás es lastimarte – Se agacho y beso debajo de su barbilla.

- ¡Déjame! – Se sacudió pero Sasori siguió besando su cuello. Llevo ambas manos a los glúteos para poder separarlos.

- Relájate - Deidara no pudo entender a que se refería hasta que sintió un dolor lacerándole el trasero.

Dio un grito que resonó en la habitación y todo su cuerpo se tenso. Dolía, dolía demasiado. Apretó el obi con sus manos para tratar de aguantar. Escucho jadeos por parte de Sasori y sintió nauseas. Una de las manos de Sasori se traslado hasta su cadera mientras la otra levantaba su pierna derecha. Una envestida hizo que se quejara de nuevo.

- ¡DEJAME! – Pataleo y grito pero un nuevo golpe le hizo callarse.

- Te lo advierto, mantente callado – Envistió nuevamente, tratando de entrar por completo dentro de el.

Bajo la mirada y vio como el futon se había manchado de sangre. Separo más sus piernas y comenzó a envestirlo, lo más lento que podía para no lastimarlo más. Observo detenidamente el rostro contraído del menor, una expresión que ya había podido ver antes en su vida, escucho sus jadeos de dolor, esa misma clase de sonido que recordaba. Apoyo sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Deidara y se empujo con más fuerza, se sentía demasiado bien.

Su interior era caliente y por sobre todas las cosas, estrecho. Beso su pecho y apretó uno de sus pezones, podía sentir como su cuerpo se iba cubriendo de sudor. Se quito la parte superior de su yukata, el calor le era insoportable y de esa manera se podía mover mucho más fácil. Deidara seguía quejándose y jadeando. Eso le molestaba.

Levanto sus piernas y empezó a moverse violentamente, ante los cual el rubio dio un nuevo grito de dolor, pues este no había disminuido en absoluto.

- Bastardo – Su voz se había quebrado y podía sentir como sus ojos se humedecían. Nunca en s vida se había sentido tan humillado.

- Este bastardo es tu dueño – Menciono mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Dio un jadeo más fuerte, iba a acabar. – Y cuando acabe dentro de ti… seré tu dueño para siempre.

- NO – Arqueo su espalda y apoyo ambos pies en el piso tratando de levantar su cuerpo y alejarse lo mayor posible de ese hombre. Para Sasori esa vista fue un mejor estimulante, le habría agradado verlo retorcerse de esa manera de placer. – BASTA.

Ignorando por completo las suplicas del joven, continuo con un bestial ritmo con el cual Deidara un pudo suprimir un grito que Sasori no pudo identificar su fue de placer o de dolor. Apretó los ojos y se hundió lo más que pudo, sujetando la barbilla del rubio y besándolo mientras derramaba toda su simiente en su interior. Los ojos azules se abrieron a más no poder al sentir ese calor recorriéndole las entrañas; trato de ignorar la sensación concentrándose en la suave textura de los labios de ese hombre, su supuesto dueño.

Cuando se separaron tenía la mirada perdida, con la respiración agitada. Sasori salió lentamente de su interior observando como el liquido se resbalaba lentamente desde a hinchada entrada, ligeramente teñida de rojo.

- Buen chico – Susurro en su oído. Comenzó a desatar las muñecas del joven, los brazos se quedaron en la misma posición, como si estuviera muerto. – Definitivamente no te dejare ir.

Lentamente los ojos azules se cerraron, agotados. Aun así, no callo dormido al instante, aun pudo sentir como lo cubría con las sabanas del futon y cómo salía de la habitación.

Mitsuki: Muy bien, al fin quedo.

Suki: Bueno, iremos cambiando lo que son los "Personajes personales" de acuerdo a la pareja principal del capítulo.

Mit: Pero el summary aun tiene algo que no me gusta… pero bueno.

Mitsuki: Supongo que algún día lo cambiaremos.


	4. Sentencia

Sentencia

Abrió sus ojos y sintió el cuerpo pesado, acompañado con el dolor de sus muñecas y de su cadera y vientre. Se levantó, sentándose en el futon. Sin emoción miro las marcas en su pecho y trago, aun sintiendo un poco el sabor a sangre. Miro a su alrededor, la habitación estaba vacía, la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana. Sorpresivamente la puerta se abrió y las sirvientas entraron. Acomodaron la mesa que estaba detrás de él. El olor a comida le lleno, pero no podía levantarse, no desnudo.

Al parecer la servidumbre había leído sus pensamientos, pues habían dejado un bulto de ropa a su lado. Una vez acomodado y bien vestido. Con un kimono amarillo con llamativos rojos, las sirvientas comenzaron a salir una por una.

- Sasori-sama vendrá en poco tiempo – Hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Deidara tomo los palillos y comenzó a comer. Sasori. Ese era el nombre del hombre que le había quitado su libertad.

OoO

Fugaku ya se había restablecido nuevamente en su hogar, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Aun así, se sentía un así se sentía una aura depresiva en toda la casa Uchiha. Itachi no había salido de su habitación en todo el día, Mikoto le había llevado su desayuno a su habitación y Sasuke había estado un rato con él, y sabia perfectamente que algo no andaba bien.

- Padre… - Entro al comedor, en donde su padre bebía una taza de té. - ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

- Si –El joven se sentó a su lado - ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Qué tiene Itachi? Yo pensé que iba a estar feliz porque habías vuelto.

- Bueno, es solo que tu hermano se está preparado para algo sumamente importante – Miro el gesto de confusión del niño. Dio un suspiro y le miro a los ojos. – Itachi se va a casar.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo?

- Así es, tu hermano se casara pronto con uno de los ministros del reino.

- ¿No se supone que se debe casar con una mujer? - Pregunto curioso.

- Bueno… este es un caso especial – Dijo incapaz de decirle que su hijo se iba a sacrificar para salvar su vida.

- Sasuke… - Ambos miraron a Mikoto, quien venía acompañada por Hoshigaki Kisame. – Ven conmigo, tu padre tiene un asunto que resolver.

- Si enseguida – Se levantó e hizo una reverencia al hombre que últimamente veía tan seguido.

- ¿En qué puedo servirle? – Dijo desde donde estaba sentado.

- Eres un hombre bastante despreciable, Uchiha Fugaku, aun sabiendo que tu hijo se va a sacrificar por ti, estas muy tranquilo. – Una hilera de dientes se asomó por su sonrisa.

- Yo no se lo ordene, Itachi lo hizo por voluntad propia ¿O no?

- A todo esto ¿Dónde está?

- Estoy aquí, disculpen la tardanza – Apareció a un lado del ministro.

Se notaba a simple vista que no había dormido bien, pero era inevitable no querer dormir con esa horrible opresión en el pecho. Además de la sensación de que algo malo había pasado.

- Creo que es obvio el porqué de mi visita – Se adentró al recinto. – Hay que poner una fecha para la boda – Itachi se mantuvo mirando hacia el frente todo el tiempo.

- El día que usted escoja está bien para mí.

- Entonces, en un mes – La mirada negra del joven se posó sobre él, inmediatamente trato de conectar sus miradas. Noto el nerviosismo del muchacho. – Espero que estés listo para ese día – Estiro una de sus manos y acaricio la mejilla del joven con cuidado, el solo desvió la mirada y se sonrojo ligeramente. Fugaku trato de ignorar el gesto.

- Lo estaré, no se preocupe.

- Creo que es hora de que dejes de llamarme de "usted" ¿No te parece? – El muchacho dejo ver una suave sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. – Entonces, me retiro.

- Itachi, acompáñalo a la puerta – Itachi camino a la puerta a la par de Kisame, hasta que llego al carruaje.

- ¿Te importa si vengo mañana? Quiero que la boda sea discreta, por lo que tengo que…

- Esta bien, puede… puedes venir cuando quieras.

- Te tomare la palabra – Se le acercó al cuello y le beso cerca de la oreja, Itachi se apartó de inmediato, con la cara roja. – Tranquilo.

- N-no lo vuelva a hacer… por favor.

- Esta bien, perdona – Tomo su mano y le beso sobre los nudillos. – Te veré mañana.

Itachi se quedó quieto hasta que el coche comenzó a avanzar.

OoO

Un par de ojos violetas brillaban en la semi obscuridad de la celda. Algo no estaba bien, y podía sentirlo. Habían dicho que la sentencia de la ejecución se daría en diez días, de los cuales ya habían pasado dos. Observaba a los guardias ir y venir de un lado a otro, los niños apenas y pronunciaban algún sonido, de vez en cuando sollozos dolorosos que eran callados por los mismos guardias que se suponen debían cuidarlos hasta el momento de su ejecución.

- ¡HIDAN! – Un grito desgarrador se escuchó desde la última celda. Hidan se levantó de golpe y corrió hasta los barrotes. Una serie de chillidos y gritos le siguieron, miro impotente como se llevaban a los niños, uno por uno. Sitio deseos de escupirle en la cara a un guardia que se había detenido para abrir la puerta. Le miro con ira y otros dos guardias se le unieron al primero para poder colocarle cadenas en las muñecas y en los tobillos, los pocos niños que compartían la celda con él se amontonaron en un rincón, tratando de protegerse entre ellos.

Ambos guardias sujetaron a Hidan, que comenzaba a forcejear, sacudiendo su cuerpo. El guardia coloco grilletes en las muñecas de los niños, forzándolos a salir de la celda.

Hidan se movió con más violencia, logrando sacarse de encima a los dos guardias. Trato de seguir a los niños, pero fue sujetado por otros guardias.

- Así que tú eres el famoso muchacho del que tanto se habla – Aquella fría y grave voz hizo que detuviera sus movimientos tan solo un par de segundos. Se giró enfurecido tratando de encontrar el origen de aquella voz, y la encontró en un hombre de elegantes vestiduras, con el rostro y la cabeza cubiertas. Dejando únicamente sus extraños ojos verdes a la vista. – Si tantos deseos tienes de ver lo que les va a pasar… - Hizo una seña para que dos guardias de mayor masa muscular le sujetaran y arrastraran por el obscuro pasillo.

- ¡Suéltenme! Malditos sean todos ustedes – Seguía forcejeando, cuando llegaron al exterior la luz del sol le encegueció por un momento, una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz pudo ver que los niños estaban siendo atados a largas estacas de madera. La mayoría sollozaban en silencio, sin entender claramente lo que sucedía; Hidan reconoció lo que iba a suceder al ver como colocaban maderos alrededor y debajo de ellos. - ¡SULTENME! ¡Déjenlos!

Le sujetaron con toda la fuerza que tenían, impidiéndole moverse. Había agachado la cabeza al ver las antorchas encenderse, pero una mano morena le jalo de los cabellos. Volvió a mirar esos fríos ojos verdes y los cerro con fuerza.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no querías ver lo que les iba a pasar?

- Déjenlos, yo tomare su lugar, pero déjenlos ir – Las imágenes de la muerte de sus padres comenzaron a pasar frente a sus ojos, como flashes.

- Me temo que no se podrá

Hidan sintió sus ojos humedecerse al ver como los leños eran encendidos, el olor a humo le lleno los sentidos y se tragó las ganas de llorar y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Forzó su cuerpo para que tratara de no escuchar los quejidos y el sonido que producían los niños al toser.

Poco a poco unos gritos se hicieron escuchar. Hidan cerró los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de seguir presenciando esa escena. Sintió como los guardias le soltaban y el no tuvo la fuerza para mantenerse de pie, cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Su mente se bloqueó por completo, no escuchaba, no veía, su cuerpo no respondía en absoluto.

- Regrésenlo al calabozo – Kakuzu se dio media vuelta.

- ¿Señor?

- Solo cumplan mi orden.

Los soldados se miraron entre ellos y levantaron el cuerpo inmóvil del joven, quien por primera vez no opuso resistencia. Le sujetaron con fuerza y prácticamente le arrastraron hasta las celdas, en donde no produjo sonido alguno.

OoO

- Listo – Pronuncio el tesorero principal cuando se encontró con el ministro de relaciones exteriores.

- ¿Qué está listo? – Pronuncio sin mucho interés el pelirrojo.

- Los prisioneros que habían llegado.

- Mmmm… - Avanzaron al mismo paso, dejando ver la gran diferencia de alturas. - ¿Todos?

- La mayoría, otros se quedaron en encierro… se dio el voto de que algunos fueran vendidos.

- Ya veo… - La charla se quedó en eso por unos minutos, hasta que Sasori se detuvo para tomar un pasillo diferente. – Es raro… normalmente problemas como ese se eliminan por completo, me sorprende que no los hallan eliminado a todos, pero bueno, esas decisiones no recaen en mis responsabilidades.

Kakuzu le vio seguir caminando por el pasillo que lo llevaba a sus aposentos. Por su parte, el continuo su camino hasta las bodegas de los tributos.

OoO

Deidara se mantenía aun lado de la ventana, mirando el paisaje que se mostraba ante él. Veía a lo lejos humo blanco y negro, no se preocupó en absoluto por eso. Todo lo que ocurriera en ese lugar le importaba poco. Se recargo en el marco, recostando la cabeza en sus brazos, mirando a un punto impreciso en el cielo, solo ignorando todo lo que había a su alrededor, escucho la puerta abrirse y no sintió la más mínima intención de girarse, pero quería saber quién era la persona que venía a molestarle esta vez. Dio un suspiro y se giró para ver a la persona que había llegado.

- No tienes mucha educación ¿Cierto? – La pregunta no le ofendió en absoluto. Aquella fría pero burlona mirada le recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- … - Miro como sacaba un pequeño cofre, el mismo que había visto cuando recién llegaba a ese maldito lugar. – Ven aquí… te tengo un pequeño regalo.

- No me interesa nada que venga de ti – Volvió a recargarse en el marco de la ventana.

- No me importa lo que pienses, ven aquí – Pronuncio con voz fría, entrecerró los ojos al ver que Deidara no tenía la más mínima intención de moverse de donde estaba. Camino a donde estaba y le tironeo del cabello. – No tengo mucha paciencia, es la última vez que te lo advierto, cuando dio una orden, limítate a obedecerla – Deidara ahogo un quejido. Le miro con odio cuando abrió el cofre, sintió un frio recorrerle el cuello. – No tengo ese horrible habito de marcar a mis sirvientes con hierros ardientes, sobre todo si son tan hermosos como tú – Deidara miro el dije de escorpión que ahora colgaba de su cuello. - Pero no dudes que lo hare contigo si mantienes ese comportamiento.

- ¿Es una amenaza? - Se burló.

- No, es una advertencia, las amenazas solo las hacen gente que no tiene el valor de hacer las cosas - Sonrió. - Ahora se un buen niño y compórtate.

Sin más le dejo y salió de la habitación, no sin antes pasar su lengua por el cuello del joven, que se quedó con una mueca de asco en la cara.

OoO

Habían pasado dos semanas. Cuando despertó de su trance lo primero que hizo fue golpear y destrozar lo poco que tenía en la celda. No había podido cumplir la última indicación que le había dado el patriarca, proteger a los niños. Todos había muerto entre las llamas del fuego, o eso creyó hasta que en la celda en donde se encontraba llevaron a cinco niñas, quienes al verlo se le lanzaron encima en busca de consuelo. Y en esas dos semanas nadie les había molestado, y hasta cierto punto les había tratado mejor, pero eso solo lograba que desconfiara más. Nada bueno podía venir de esas personas.

Pero una noche los volvieron a separar, llevándolo a una habitación bien aluzada. Sabía que estaban en lugares cercanos, pues aun podía escuchar a las niñas. Busco entre las ropas el dije de Jashin y se lo coloco en el cuello; después empezó a buscar en la habitación cualquier objeto que pudiera ser un arma, o que se pudiera convertir en una. Únicamente encontró ropa, nada lo suficiente mente peligroso como para ser usado como arma, apenas escucho que la cerradura de la puerta estaba siendo abierta tomo un retazo de tela y espero recargado contra una de las paredes.

Cuando el guardia cruzo el lumbral pasó la tela por el cuello y la apretó con todas sus fuerzas. Escuchó con gusto el sonido que producía la garganta estrujada en busca de oxígeno. Cuando el hombre cayó al piso supo que tenía que moverse rápido. Busco entre sus cosas, tomando su espada y una serie de llaves.

En el pasillo donde se encontraba estaba lleno de puertas, por lo que no sabía exactamente cual abrir, y gritar para averiguar dónde estaban solo llamaría la atención de los guardias. Troto de prestar atención a cualquier quejido pero repentinamente todo se había quedado en silencio, lo que provoco que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda, pensando en que les harían algo parecido a los otros. Mantuvo la calma y recorrió el silencioso pasillo. Se recargo contra una de las puertas para tratar de escuchar algo, pero todo seguía en silencio. Contuvo la respiración al escuchar voces y pasos fuertes.

Regreso a la habitación en la que había estado encerrado y cubrió con las telas que encontró el cadáver y espero, escuchó el sonido de puertas abriéndose, entre abrió muy ligeramente la puerta, solo para poder ver al exterior. No eran guardias, vestían, a simple vista de manera elegante. Escucho al fin las voces de los guardias, cerró suavemente la puerta, para no producir sonido, pero mantuvo su oído pegado a la puerta. Escuchó pláticas sin importancia, después una puerta cerrándose, y por último, las mismas voces más apagadas. Volvió a entre abrir la puerta, había dos guardias vigilando y al parecer no habían notado que faltaba uno de ellos.

Estaba tan concentrando observando que no se dio cuenta cuando el bulto de telas se empezó a mover. Un recuperado soldado se movió silenciosamente hasta lograr pasar su brazo por su cuello, inmovilizándolo al momento y haciendo que soltada la espada para tratar de zafarse del agarre.

- Maldito mocoso - Dijo con voz ronca, producto del ahorcamiento que había sufrido anteriormente. - De no ser porque te tengo que cuidar te cortaría la cabeza ahora mismo.

Hidan no comprendió en absoluto a que se refería, aunque en realidad no quiso comprender. Trato de zafarse, pero solo logro que el agarre se hiciera más fuerte.

Trato de dejarse caer soltando todo su peso, pero eso solo ayudo a que el guardia le levantara más fácil y que lo atara los brazos y piernas, irónicamente con el mismo retazo de tela que había utilizado antes para tratar de matarlo.

Le dejo caer al piso, logrando que comenzara a gritarle un sinfín de amenazas u atentos contra su vida.

- ¡Suéltame! Aléjate, jo… - No pudo terminar su frase pues le había introducido algo a la boca con el propósito de que se callara.

- Mucho mejor - El guardia se sentó en un mueble cercano, sin prestarle atención. - La mayoría de esas niñas terminaron como prostitutas en algún lugar barato, a las que tenga mayor suerte, o en este caso, belleza, serán compradas como aprendices a geisha o como amantes de algún hombre importante - Hidan balbuceo quejas y gritos. - Pero sin son iguales a ti no creo que sobrevivan - Se levantó y tomo su espada, la cual guardo en su funda. - En cuanto a ti, amh - Produjo un sonido burlesco. - Dios sabe qué clase de futuro te espere, Kakuzu-sama no tiene muy buena reputación. A la mayoría de sus amantes las ha matado el mismo… tal vez este experimentando cosas nuevas.

Hidan trato de no sentirse amenazado, pero esas palabras no le agradaban demasiado, se retorcía tratando de liberarse, al menos la tela era suave u no le lastimaba demasiado.

De nuevo escucho las voces, se alejaban un poco más, miro al hombre, buscando una respuesta, pero le ignoro olímpicamente. Volvió a escuchar el sonido de pasos u voces apagadas, cada vez más lejanas. Se balanceo y logro erguirse, de rodillas y ligeramente encorvado por la posición en la que estaban sus brazos. El guardia le miro sin mucho interés, aunque no iba a negar que le interesaba lo que sea que pensara hacer, mantuvo a la mano su espada, sin ser evidente, pero el albino se detuvo al ver que la puerta se abría dejando ver al mismo hombre que le había llevado a ver la ejecución. Trato de levantarse inútilmente, aquel hombre se le acercó y le miro escrupulosamente.

- Kakuzu-sama - El guardia hizo una inclinación respetuosa.

- ¿Por qué lo ataste? - Hidan sintió un escalofrió al escuchar nuevamente esa voz grave, y por un segundo recordó imágenes, fuego, humo, gritos.

- Es bastante inquieto… por así decirlo - Le miro y se sobo el cuello - Estoy seguro de que ha matado muchas veces.

- Bueno, estoy seguro de que ese se puede arreglar - Hidan tembló al ver esos ojos verdes. - Ya sabes a donde llevarlo - Salió de la habitación.

- Como usted ordene.

Camino hasta el joven y lo levanto sin ningún problema, se removió una y otra vez, pero el soldado no parecía inmutarse. Recorrieron pasillos obscuros, alumbrados por candelabros sumamente separados uno de otro.

Miro las puertas metálicas. No eran celdas, o eso trataban de aparentar, pues se notaba que nadie iba a ese lugar muy seguido. Cuando se adentraron en una de las celdas le dejo caer de lleno, le quito la mordaza de la boca y con precaución lo desato, sujetándole con fuerza los brazos apenas se alzó para atacarlo. Lo lanzo contra un catre y sin más salió. Hidan solo pudo ver como la puerta se cerraba con un ruido sordo.

oOo

Bueno, ese fue el capítulo… en realidad quedo más corto que lo anteriores, pero prometo que los demás serán más largos. En realidad esta vez el capítulo se lo dedico a Nosight-chan, porque se tomó el tiempo de leerlo (:D) Bueno, es todo de mi parte, gracias por leer (:3)


	5. Heridas

Heridas

Hidan podía escuchar el sonido de las gotas de agua cayendo, haciendo eco, pero no podía ver nada en absoluto, sus ojos se hallaban cubiertos por una tela negra. Trato de mover sus brazos haciendo sonar las cadenas, que estaban colgadas del techo y que mantenían atadas sus manos a su espalda.

La habitación era fría, húmeda y obscura. Tenía dos semanas encerrado, si sus sentidos no le fallaban, y ya no estaba tan seguro de eso, habían pasado catorce días y en esos días había pasado por tantas cosas, la mayor cantidad de humillaciones imaginadas, su cuerpo… ahogo un grito de frustración, un grito de impotencia. Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir una corriente de aire producto de la puerta recién abierta. Su piel desnuda pudo sentir la fría mirada que lo recorría; tembló, otra vez, ese maldito hombre lo iba a tocar otra vez.

Apretó los dientes cuando sintió aquellas grandes manos recorriéndolo, se sacudió en protesta, negándose a hablar o producir algún sonido que delatara su inconformidad. Sus mejillas fueron presionadas con fuerza.

- ¿Tratas de resistirte? -. Su voz grave hizo eco en sus oídos. - Metete en la cabeza que ahora eres mío, te guste o no, no hay nadie que pueda ayudarte, nadie te ayudara, estas So. Lo.

Hidan se movió con violencia otra vez, logrando zafarse del agarre, hubo un momento en el que lo único que se escuchó fue el caer de una gota de agua y después el sonido del dorso de la mano de Kakuzu chocando contra la pálida mejilla. Un hilillo de sangre callo de su labio. No, no le escucharía quejarse, no luciría débil ante él.

Deidara arqueo la espalda y se aferró a las telas del futon, un jadeo se escapó de su boca mientras apretaba los ojos. Sasori le sujeto de la cadera, obligándole a levantar más las piernas.

- Basta, no… -. Sollozo de repente. - Detente -. Escuchaba los jadeos de Sasori; un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, no, no otra vez.

- No parece que te moleste mucho, tan solo mírate, tu cuerpo está pidiendo más -. Le susurro entrecortadamente, moviéndose un poco más rápido.

- Detente -. Le clavo las uñas en los hombros, no encontrando otra forma de herirle, no después de lo que había pasado hacia una semana.

Flash Back

_Asco, sentía asco, odiaba ver su reflejo en el agua, en los espejos, en la fina vajilla de porcelana coloreada de preciosos colores. Podía ver marcas en su cuello, mientas lo bañaban podía divisar las marcas rojas y lilas en su pecho, en sus brazos y piernas, sabía que también tenía en a espalda, no necesitaba verlas para saber que estaban ahí. En ningún momento de su vida llego a siquiera a imaginar que algo así le ocurriría._

_Tenía cinco días encerrado. Sasori le había ofrecido llevarlo a caminar al jardín, pero se había negado de inmediato, no le iba a permitir exhibirlo como su fuera una ornamenta._

_Se quitó el mechón de cabello del rostro, pero volvió a su lugar al poco rato. Entraba la suficiente luz a la habitación, y eso le gustaba, además era lo suficientemente grande como para caminar un poco y no aburrirse, pero comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de ver gente o por lo menos de hablar con alguien, porque las sirvientas solo hablaban un poco con él y mientras le llevaban ropa y comida en las mañanas; tenía la terrible necesidad de arrancarse esas molestas capas de pesada ropa, de volver al mundo al que pertenecía de verdad, un mundo en donde tenía que trabajar todo el día para poder comer, para pagar sus deudas, pero lo que realmente quería era volver a sentir las arcilla entre sus dedos, darle forma y decorarla. Se sentó a un lado de la ventana, escapar, era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Él debía escapar lo más lejos posible, a donde no le encontraran._

_Se llevó una mano a los cabellos rubios, era imposible, sabía bien que para salir debía pasar donde se encontraban los guardias y ellos definitivamente no le dejarían salir. Y aunque lograra pasar ese pasillo, no podría lograr pasar a los guardias que vigilaban el palacio._

_El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y él sabía lo que eso significaba. Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse cerró los ojos con fuerza._

_- Deidara -. Esa maldita voz, la misma que escuchaba en sus sueños horribles desde hacía menos de una semana. - Muy callado, como siempre._

_- Aléjate._

_- ¿Me estas amenazando? -. Se mofo, aun sin acercársele. - Tú no puedes ordenarle nada a nadie -. Se le acerco lentamente._

_- Aléjate, te lo advierto._

_Sasori le ignoro y le rodeo la cintura con ambos brazos, aprisionando los brazos de Deidara. Con ayuda de sus dientes tironeo del lado derecho del kimono verde que llevaba ese día; el rubio se removió tratando de zafarse, a cambio, Sasori paso la lengua por su cuello hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de su oreja, el cual mordisqueo; como último recurso, con la única parte libre de sus brazos le golpeo en el estómago._

_El ministro le soltó dando un jadeo, de inmediato Deidara corrió a una esquina de la habitación con el propósito de refugiarse, Sasori le miro con ojos enfurecidos. Camino decididamente hasta él y le tironeo del brazo, el muchacho se resistió, haciendo su cuerpo hacia atrás, el pelirrojo alzo su mano y la estrello con fuerza contra la mejilla del rubio. Aun así, siguió resistiéndose a moverse._

_- Suficiente -. Jalo con más fuerzas, Deidara cayó al piso. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un golpe. -He estado tratando de tener paciencia contigo, pero realmente no tengo mucha -. Le dio una patada. - Si no quieres aprender por las buenas -. Le abrió el kimono y lo giro para que quedara a gatas. Volvió a tirar de la tela, dejando su espalda desnuda - Vas a aprender por las malas._

Fin Flash Back

Deidara ahogo un grito mientras Sasori terminaba dentro de él, casi en contra de su voluntad, el eyaculo sobre su estómago. Se quedó inmóvil una vez que se alejó. En esas dos semanas que llevaba con él había aprendido lo que era el dolor de verdad. Tenía las marcas en sus muñecas y piernas de las veces en las que lo había atado, golpes y las marcas de su "educación" como en algún momento Sasori les había llamado. Largas marcas rojas en su espalda producto de golpes, moretones un poco más grandes en su pecho, incluyendo las marcas de dedos en sus caderas y brazos.

- ¿Vez? Todo es más fácil cuando te quedas quieto y tranquilo -. Le acaricio la mejilla, mirándolo a los ojos llorosos. - Tú disfrutas, yo disfruto, todos felices.

Deidara trago saliva, ahogando un sollozo y las lágrimas que ya le nublaban la vista; pero no le iba a permitir verlo llorar. Nunca.

- Nii-san -. Sasuke se asomó por la puerta de la sala.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Hoy si jugaras conmigo? -. Itachi le sonrió.

- Por supuesto.

Las últimas semanas había estado ocupado arreglando todo lo que tenía que ver con la boda y, aunque una parte de él se emocionara con la idea, la mayor parte del tiempo sentía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto. Atrapo a Sasuke en un abrazo, le quedaban únicamente dos semanas con su familia y quería desfrutarlas lo mejor posible, y eso incluía pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con su amado hermano menor.

Pasaron la mayor parte del día en el jardín, hablando y jugando; Mikoto les había llevado duces y por primera vez en muchos años, comieron en el porche, solo ellos dos sin la interrupción de sus padres.

- Nii-san -. Sasuke le miraba fijamente, Itachi solo le sonrió, indicándole que le escuchaba. -¿Por qué te casas? -. Esa era una pregunta difícil de responder. - Porque cuando te casas es porque quieres mucho a esa persona ¿No? Y que nunca te quieres separar de ella ¿Verdad? -. Se limitó a sentir con la cabeza. - ¿Tú quieres tanto a ese hombre? -. La pregunta le hizo sonrojarse suavemente.

- Sasuke, ven aquí -. El niño le hizo caso y se sentó más pegado a él. - La gente no siempre se casa por amor… hay veces en las que se casan para ayudarse entre ellos, se prometen cosas…

- ¿Cómo cuando son mejores amigos?

- Si… más o menos… -. Le acaricio la cabeza con cariño. - Kisame y yo haremos algo parecido.

- ¿Lo quieres? -. Se tomó su tiempo para pensar.

- Si, un poco -. Sasuke sonrió.

- ¿Y vas a vivir en el palacio? -. Pregunto entusiasmado.

Itachi rio suavemente. - No lo sé. Supongo que es algo que el decidirá.

- ¿Vendrás a visitarnos? -. Se recargo contra su pecho.

- Tantas veces como pueda -. Se abrazaron con fuerza.

Ambos se quedaron en el mismo lugar hasta que la tarde callo. Escucharon la voz de su madre recibiendo a alguien, ninguno tuvo que pensar demasiado quien era por el tono tan informal que usaba su madre.

- ¡El tío Madara! -. Sasuke brinco y corrió hacia la entrada, Itachi camino más lento tras de él.

- Valla, pero si el pequeño Sasuke ya no es tan pequeño.

- Buenas tardes, Madara-san -. Itachi pareció a un lado de la puerta.

- Hola Itachi, justamente venía a buscarte -. El muchacho inclino ligeramente la cabeza, en señal de duda. - Anda acompáñame a la sala.

Itachi le siguió, se sentaron uno frente al otro en la mesita baja. A los pocos minutos Mikoto les llevo té y algunos panecillos de arroz. Cuando estuvieron completamente solos Madara se dignó a hablar.

- ¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda? -. Bebió lentamente el té.

- Bien… solo faltan algunos detalles -. Se había formado un ambiente pesado. - Pronto se llevaran las invitaciones formales.

- ¿Sera mucha gente?

- No realmente, solo personas cercanas… la gente importante del clan… los ministros, también el emperador.

- ¿Nagato? Esa si es una sorpresa -. Alzo las cejas. - Aunque no me sorprende… Hoshigaki y él se conocer de varios años, de toda la vida, se podría decir.

- Por supuesto, usted también está invitado… -. Le miro atentamente.

- … -. Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, pensando en lo que diría. - ¿Por qué te casas con Hoshigaki? -. Espero pacientemente una respuesta que no llego. - Nadie se cree eso de que se quieren. O por lo menos no yo.

- Lo hago porque quiero… - Dio un largo trago, buscando tranquilizarse.

- ¿Qué te dará a cambio? ¿El perdón de tu padre?

- Y con eso la protección de mi hermano.

- … -. Cruzo los brazos. - Suponía que era eso.

- ¿Esta mal que piense en mi familia? Me educaron para siempre mantener intacto el orgullo de los Uchiha y sobretodo proteger a los míos.

- Y veo que lo hicieron bien… -. Volvió a beber de su taza. - Tu madre sigue haciendo el mejor té del mundo.

- Madara-san… ¿Realmente estoy haciendo lo correcto?

- No lo sé, dime tú, es tu decisión… ¿O alguien te obligo?

- No, no realmente -. Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

- Todas las acciones traen consecuencias, buenas y malas… consecuencias que pueden marcar toda tu vida ¿Estarás preparado para cuando estas lleguen?

- Aun no lo sé… -. Le dio una mirada de agradecimiento. - Gracias por haber venido hoy.

- Ya había pensado en venir, pero aun tenia trabajo, tenía que hablar contigo sobre esto… eres muy maduro para tu edad, por eso siempre tendrás mi apoyo, nunca haces nada sin pensarlo antes, por lo que confió en que has pensado, o por lo menos te has dado una idea de lo que puede pasar contigo -. Tomo uno de los panes de arroz y continuaron en un agradable silencio hasta que Madara se retiró de la casa.

Jadeo con fuerza y arqueo la espalda en un gesto de dolor. Sus ojos seguían vendados y ahora había una mordaza en su boca que le impedía hablar. Aquellas grandes manos le sujetaban con fuerza de la cadera mientras era penetrado con fuerza. Ahogo un chillido incomodo, dolía demasiado. Su cuerpo apenas y respondía, y a simple vista se veían las marcas moradas en sus piernas, brazos y pecho. Tenía el labio roto, pero ya había dejado de sangrar. Se notaba que había recibido golpes en la cara. Apretó los ojos al sentir ese líquido caliente recorriéndole las entrañas, no iba a llorar, no, eso sí que no; podía violarlo las veces que quisiera, pero jamás lo iba a ver derrotado.

- Veo que al fin te quedaste callado -. Le ignoro. - O será esta cosa -. Le quito la mordaza de un tirón, lastimándole la comisura de los labios. - ¿Seguirás sin hablar?... Bien, eso me facilita el trabajo -. Kakuzu salió de su interior con violencia y se colocó frente a él, le apretó la mandíbula para que abriera la boca e introdujo su miembro dentro de esta. - Sabia que dejarte con vida no sería una mala idea, parece que matar no es tu único talento -. Dijo con la voz más ronca, evidenciando su excitación. - Ni se te ocurra morder, te ira peor -. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin hacer nada, solo quedándose quieto. Se atraganto con el líquido, trato de aguantar las arcadas, pero termino de vomitar lo poco que tenía en su estómago. - Al parecer no eres tan fuerte ¿Eh? -. Se burló.

Hidan se quedó quieto, estaba mareado y comenzaba a sentir los parpados pesados. No se sentía bien, comenzó a ver borroso, alzo un poco la cabeza para intentar mirar esos extraños ojos verdes, después, simplemente todo se volvió obscuro.

Se había quedado dormido a un lado de su hermano, por suerte, él nunca le decía que no. Se removió entre las telas frescas del futon y sintió los brazos de Itachi afianzándose a su alrededor.

- Nii-san ¿Estas despierto?

- Si, te mueves tanto que me despertaste.

- Perdón.

- Esta bien… ¿Quieres levantarte ya? -. Sintió como Sasuke negaba frenéticamente. - Bueno, entonces quedémonos así un rato más -. Se mantuvieron quietos, miro el rostro de su hermano. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y de no ser porque hasta hace un rato estaban hablando, juraría que estaba dormido, se sorprendió cuando abrió los ojos de repente, se sonrieron.

- ¿Hoy saldrás? -. No puedo evitar hacer una mueca de decepción al ver que Itachi asentía.

- No te pongas triste, será solo un rato, simplemente arreglaremos unas cosas, después, ya pasare más tiempo aquí.

- ¿Lo juras?

- Lo juro -. Sonrió cuando Sasuke volvió a abrazarlo. - Después de esto, no saldré más.

- Hasta ese día… y ya no volverás…

- No digas eso... -. Le levanto el rostro para que lo mirara. - Volveré, todas las veces que pueda, quizás incluso a veces puedas ir tú también a visitarme, pero te lo juro Sasuke, nunca nadie podrá separarnos por completo. Eres mi hermano menor. Y eso, nada ni nadie, podrá cambiarlo -. Sasuke sonrió abiertamente y volvió a enterrar el rostro contra el pecho de su hermano.

Okei, un nuevo capítulo… me parece que esto es más un relleno que cualquier otra cosa, la verdadera historia empieza en el próximo capítulo. Además, hoy estoy tan feliz, por fin termine la preparatoria (:3) no saben lo realizada que me siento. Espero poder actualizar más seguido, aprovechare mis vacaciones. Lo prometo. De nuevo, mil gracias por los reviews (:D) me animan muchísimo, y me agrada que les guste la historia. Nos vemos, saludos y suerte (;D)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo sus personajes para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, únicamente para hacer un tributo a su obra.

* * *

><p>Itachi cepillo su cabello con cuidado, había perdido la cuenta de la veces en las que lo había hecho en el día, su mirada estaba clavada en un punto invisible de su rostro reflejado en el espejo, sin llegar a mirarse realmente.<p>

Dejo el cepillo a un lado y se levantó lentamente, su madre llegaría pronto para ayudarle. Había llegado esa mañana al palacio y lo habían llevado a esa habitación, en donde le habían bañado con perfumes y lociones. Podía jurar que nunca había visto su cabello tan brillante y suave. La puerta se abrió y entro su madre, acompañada por dos sirvientas. Su madre llevaba un kimono de color azul obscuro, con flores en color rosa y blancas, en su cabello, perfectamente recogido, llevaba un broche en forma de abanico, símbolo del clan Uchiha. Se desanimó interiormente, esperaba que Sasuke estuviera con ella.

Sin pronunciar palabra comenzaron a vestirlo. Le pusieron una yukata de algodón delgada. Sobre esta comenzaron a colocarle un kimono color hueso, con detalles color dorado que solo podían verse reflejándose la luz sobre ellos. Anudaron con cuidado el obi dorado alrededor de la cintura, soltó un ligero jadeo cuando lo apretaron. Le ataron el cabello en una coleta baja con una liga de cuentas blancas, le pusieron un collar con una piedra de jade y un brazalete de oro en la muñeca derecha.

Se miró instintivamente en el espejo. Parecía una persona completamente diferente. Su piel resaltaba más con los ropajes blancos, y hacia que su cabello se viera más negro de lo que ya era.

Su madre coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros, mostrándole su apoyo. Itachi le miro con la inseguridad reflejada en sus ojos, pero ya había tomado la decisión, era demasiado tarde para retractarse. Bien sabía que ya había otros intereses relacionados con la boda, ahora era su turno de serle verdaderamente útil al clan.

— Itachi-chan. —La voz de su madre capto su atención—. Si no quieres hacerlo…

— Todo está bien madre, solo estoy un poco nervioso. —Cerró sus ojos—. Es decir, me voy a casar ¿No es suficiente razón?

— Sí, creo que sí. —Le quito un par de cabellos que se habían desacomodado.

— ¿Hay mucha gente?

— La que esperaba… aunque si hay mucha gente importante, ministros ¡El emperador!... Tu primo quería verte.

— ¿Shisui? Creí que no vendría. —Su primo le había dejado bastante claro que no estaba de acuerdo con esa absurda idea de casarse. Su padre se merecía el castigo.

— Ya vez…

Mikoto se alejó un poco para verlo bien, se veía maravilloso. Y estaba seguro de que si sonreía se vería mejor, pero ella no era tonta, y más importante aún, era su madre, y sabía que no era feliz con la decisión que había tomado. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Fugaku entro a la habitación, vestido con una elegante yukata gris; se miraron apenas unos segundos y salieron de la habitación, Mikoto iba en silencio, muy cerca de su hijo. Las sirvientas les habían rodeado, llevaban unas cestas llenas de flores blancas, las cuales desprendían un olor fuerte pero agradable.

El sol le dio directo en los ojos cuando atravesaron un jardín. El día era hermoso, el cielo despejado, se podía escuchar el canto de los pajarillos. Itachi quiso distraerse con eso, no pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero la enorme puerta de acero pintada de rojo se lo impidió, al pasar esa puerta, simplemente no había manera de regresar al pasado, iba a estar casado, iba a dejar su casa, iba a dejar a su familia. Pero estaba bien con eso.

Las puertas se abrieron y el sonido de la gente hablando de detuvo de golpe.

Itachi mantuvo sus ojos cerrados hasta que estuvieron a mitad del enorme pasillo que la gente había formado, al abrirlos pudo ver a Kisame, quien vestía sus ropajes de ministro, aunque se notaba que eran mucho más elegantes. Se detuvieron al paso de tres escalones que le separaban del ministro, ahí esperaba Sasuke, con una caja de cerámica. Mikoto abrazo a Itachi y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se aguantó las lágrimas y soltó la mano de su hijo; Sasuke abrió la caja y le entrego un abanico, se agacho para abrazarlo y dale un beso en la mejilla, Sasuke se aferró a la mano de su madre y le sonrió. Fugaku subió los tres escalones junto a él y una vez frente a Kisame le entrego la mano de Itachi.

― Te entrego la mano de mi hijo, —pronuncio de manera seria ―. Espero le protejas y le permitas llevar una vida plena.

— Puedo jurárselo con mi vida. ―Se sentaron uno frente al otro, mirándose —. Itachi Uchiha, yo te prometo proteger y cuidar de ti hasta el día de mi muerte, juro darte todos los privilegios que pueda darte con mi trabajo, juro por mi vida y por los dioses que me observan que jamás te hare daño físico alguno. Juro serte fiel hasta el final de mis días y respetar nuestro lazo, llevando la cabeza en alto al decir tu nombre.

— Kisame Hoshigaki, juro jamás deshonrar el título que me has dado hoy, juro ser tu apoyo y tu sustento día con día. —Le miraba a los ojos, sintiendo un terrible nerviosismo mientras recordaba los votos que su madre le había enseñado —. Juro serte fiel física y mentalmente, y jamás traicionar tu confianza, juro por mi vida y por los dioses que me observan respetar este lazo hasta el final de mis días y llevar mi cabeza en alto al decir tu nombre.

El casamentero se les acerco y les ato las manos que seguían sujetas con un ancho cordón rojo, uniendo sus destinos. Kisame tomo una de las copas negras y la lleno de sake, dándosela a Itachi, quien la tomo con sus dos manos, cuidando de no derramar ni una sola gota y se la llevo a los labios, bebiendo el licor por completo. Tomo aire, no estaba acostumbrado a beber. Tomo la otra copa negra y la lleno hasta el tope, ofreciéndosela a Kisame con ambas manos, agachando ligeramente la cabeza, en señal de sumisión. El ministro tomo la copa y bebió su contenido por completo.

Dirigieron su mirada a los invitados y les invitaron a brindar con ellos, de inmediato la servidumbre lleno las copas y todos bebieron, iniciando con eso el banquete que se había preparado para celebrar.

Itachi fingió una sonrisa durante toda la comida, hacia su máximo esfuerzo por mantener una conversación sin que sus nervios se notaran, pero podía sentir su cara caliente y estaba seguro de que sus mejillas estaban rojas. Esto le quedo claro cuando Kisame le tomo de la barbilla haciendo que levantara la cara, por un momento su respiración se cortó.

— Te vez realmente maravilloso. —Tomo su mano y la beso.

— Gracias… aunque creo que los halagos van para las sirvientas. —Trato de normalizar su respiración —. Ellas fueron quienes me arreglaron.

— Dudo que hayan tenido mucho trabajo.

— ¿Interrumpo?

Itachi giro de inmediato su cabeza para observar al hombre que se les había acercado, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y de inmediato agacho la cabeza, arrodillándose.

— No es necesario que hagas eso, Itachi Uchiha. —Hablo con total tranquilidad el emperador Nagato con su esposa Konan, un poco más atrás de el —. Ahora eres el esposo de uno de mis más cercanos amigos, puedes saltarte esa formalidad. — Itachi solo asintió.

— Hemos traído este presente. —Dijo con voz tranquila Konan, dos sirvientes pusieron frente a ellos una base de madera preciosamente tallada de la flor de ciruelo que sostenía el shochikubai que estaba pintado hermosamente sobre el papel blanco.

— Supongo que tú lo elegiste ¿No es así Konan? Dudo que Nagato pudiera elegir algo así. —La mujer trato de ocultar su sonrisa ante el comentario de Kisame.

— No, no te equivocas.

El Uchiha miraba sorprendido la relación que se llevaba entre el ministro y el emperador, pero más con la forma en la que hablaba con su esposa.

— Realmente les deseamos la mayor de las felicidades. —Konan se dirigió a Itachi al hablar.

— Muchas gracias.

Se alejaron con paso tranquilo y elegante. Itachi miro por unos segundos a Kisame antes de que más personas llegaran con regalos. Itachi sonrió sinceramente al ver a su tío Madara, acompañado de una joven.

— Muy buenas tardes. —Saludo amablemente y con una elegancia propia de los Uchiha.

— Madara-san, me alegra que haya asistido. — Pronuncio Kisame sin perder su eterna sonrisa.

— No me habría perdido la boda de mi sobrino por nada del mundo… espero no sea mal momento para entregar mi presente. — Les entrego una pequeña caja de bambú, al abrirla Itachi se sorprendió al ver dos figuras de porcelana, representado a dos ancianos.

— Muchas gracias, Madara-san. —Sonrió Itachi.

— Y si no es mucho pedir, Kisame-san… me gustaría que Itachi aceptara este obsequio que tengo para él. —Le hizo una seña a la joven que se encontraba detrás de ellos —. Ella es Mamoru. —La joven, que no aparentaba más de trece años se arrodillo frente a la pareja de recién casados —. Ella estará aquí para serte útil a ti, Itachi, se podría decir que es una dama de compañía.

— No tengo problemas con eso, Madara-san.

— Bien, entonces… ella estará acompañándote a partir de mañana. —Aclaro el Uchiha mayor, dándose la vuelta y retirándose, la joven hizo una reverencia y siguió al hombre.

* * *

><p>"Maldita gente" Deidara fingía una sonrisa desde hacía una hora, una maldita hora. Un poco más y estaba seguro de que le dolería la cara el resto del día, pero eso era mejor que dormir atado como las últimas dos noches. Sasori iba de un lado a otro, saludando personas que eran igual de hipócritas que él; aun no se acostumbraba a las ropas y el collar que llevaba ese día era más grande y por ende, pesaba más. Lo estaba presumiendo, como si fuera un objeto, y odiaba eso más que cualquier otra cosa.<p>

No sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo en ese lugar, era una estúpida boda, una boda de gente hipócrita que se casaba para obtener más poder y dinero, y títulos y cosas que no servían para nada. Sasori le jalo disimuladamente de la mano para que le siguiera. Al parecer la novia iba a llegar.

— Si sigues comportándote así esta noche te recompensare muy bien. —Susurro Sasori en su oído.

— En ese caso me arrancare esta estúpida ropa y saldré corriendo a un lugar más agradable. — Sonrió abiertamente.

— En ese caso, tu castigo será bastante agradable para mí.

— ¿Me podrías explicar cuál es la diferencia entre el castigo y la recompensa?

— En la recompensara gritaras a mas no poder, en el castigo también, pero no precisamente de placer.

Deidara trato de ignorar lo que le había dicho fijando su atención en las enormes puertas que se habían abierto. Y sintió como si un balde de agua helada le callera encima, Itachi iba entrando por la puerta junto con sus padres, iba con los ojos cerrados; le siguió con la mirada sintiéndose hiperventilado, Itachi se estaba vendiendo por su padre, iba a vender su libertad por ese hombre que no merecía nada de nadie. Sintió ira y enojo contra su amigo.

Le escucho decir sus votos, sonaba tan convencido de lo que decía, pero él sabía bien que estaba mintiendo, fijo su mirada en el otro hombre. Si no mal recodaba era el ministro de guerra ¿Pero por qué el?

Se mantuvo cerca de Sasori para poder escuchar mejor, al parecer Itachi no lo había visto, y para el eso era lo mejor, no soportaría que Itachi mirara la posición en la que se encontraba.

— Deidara, acompáñame. —Sasori había comenzado a caminar rumbo a la pareja mientras los invitados comenzaban con el banquete.

— ¿A-adónde vas? —Le detuvo sosteniéndole del brazo.

— A darle mí regalo a la pareja.

— ¿Podemos comer primero? Tengo hambre. —Sintió un escalofrió cuando miro los ojos fríos de Sasori —. ¿Por favor?

— Esta bien.

Sasori le permitió sentarse a su lado, no como otros que le impedían a sus acompañantes sentarse. Comió un poco de todo, porque realmente tenía hambre y de solo ver la comida se le hizo agua la boca; de vez en cuando trataba de mirar de reojo a la pareja de recién casados, quienes parecían estar teniendo una amena conversación, y de no ser porque conocía a Itachi de tantos años realmente lo creería.

Ignoraba por completo la charla que mantenía Sasori con otro de los ministros, pero se notaba que era algo importante por la forma tan seria en la que hablaban. Giro la cabeza para ver a otra mesa, en donde estaba otro de los ministros, le causó cierta curiosidad que llevara la mayor parte de la cabeza cubierta, pero no le sorprendía realmente. Ya había notado que algunos de los ministro tenían costumbre raras.

— Vamos Deidara. —Sasori se levantó después de beber su cuarta copa de sake.

Trato de decir algo para detenerlo, pero realmente no había una forma, tuvo que caminar a paso rápido para alcanzarlo. Se mantuvo tres pasos detrás de él, tratando de ocultar su presencia, pero sabía que no servía de mucho.

— Mis más sinceras felicitaciones a la pareja. —El rubio se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro del pelirrojo —. Espero no interrumpir nada con mi presencia.

— Para nada, Sasori. —Kisame se levantó y acepto la caja de madera que un sirviente le tendía —. ¿Un regalo extranjero?

— Efectivamente.

Kisame miro al joven que estaba tras de Sasori.

— Así que este es el muchacho que tanto presumes.

— Efectivamente. — El odio que Deidara sentía por Sasori se acrecentó cuando lo puso frente a él. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Itachi y ambos se quedaron sin decir nada. Deidara rápidamente corto el contacto visual y trato de saludar correctamente.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

— Un regalo de Orochimaru, tu sabes cómo es el, siempre trata de quedar bien con nosotros.

Deidara pensó que en cualquier momento sus piernas iban a perder su fuerza por completo, su respiración se agito; Itachi no dijo nada, se dedicaba a mirarlo, como si tratara de adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

— Kisame, los invitados ya están terminando, creo que es hora de que vaya a cambiarme. —Le sonrió tranquilamente. Kisame llamo a una de las sirvientas, que venía junto a dos eunucos.

— ¿Por qué no le acompañas? —La pregunta le sorprendió a Deidara —. Tú e Itachi se encontraran muy seguido de ahora en adelante.

— No me molesta. —Escucho sorprendido la respuesta de Sasori.

Deidara miro a Sasori, quien asintió tranquilamente, advirtiéndole comportamiento con una mirada. Siguió a los sirvientes que rodeaban a Itachi y entraron a una habitación pequeña. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron a la pequeña ventana, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

Miro el kimono que habían sacado. Era rojo brillante, con estampados de lilis en color negro y blanco. Ayudo a desatar el obi dorado y le sacaron el kimono blanco. Itachi miro a los eunucos y a la sirvienta y por ultimo a Deidara.

— Nada de lo que se escuche en esta habitación debe repetirse ¿Entendieron? —Advirtió el Uchiha a los sirvientes, quienes asintieron en silencio —. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Deidara?

— Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

— Tu sabes porque lo hago… mi familia lo necesita. Nadie me obligo, yo tome la decisión de casarme, y tratare de vivir de acorde al nuevo título que poseo. Mis votos no fueron falsos. —Aflojo el cuerpo para que pudieran ponerle el kimono sin problemas. — ¿Qué paso contigo? Desapareciste de repente.

— Pague mi deuda… en contra de mi voluntad. —Sintió la mirada de Itachi sobre el —. No, no me prostituyeron, Orochimaru, un dueño de una "casa de té", me regalo casi de inmediato.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes… bajo el servicio de Sasori?

— Casi un mes… puede que un poco más.

Escucho atento el jadeo que dejo salir Itachi cuando apretaron el obi negro alrededor de su cintura.

— ¿Te ha…?

— Si, mi vida se ha convertido en un verdadero infierno… yo solo… yo solo quiero irme lejos y olvidarme de todo. Quiero volver a ser la persona que era antes. — Sintió los brazos de Itachi rodearle cuando no pudo contener por más tiempo las lágrimas en sus ojos —. No es junto Itachi, habiendo tantas personas ¿Por qué yo? —Ahogo un sollozo enterrando su cara en el pecho de Itachi. Se quedaron así por unos minutos, en los que lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos del rubio.

— Tranquilo… yo sé que podemos hacer algo.

— ¿Qué podrías hacer tu? —Se apartó y comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas con las mangas del kimono.

— No lo sé… pero sé que puedo ayudarte, de alguna manera

— No Itachi, ya te diste a cambio de la libertad de tu padre. —Itachi trato de ignorar la furia con la que Deidara hablaba —. Prométeme que me dejaras encargarme de esto a mí ¡Promételo!

— Te lo prometo.

— Bien… volvamos. Tu esposo debe de estar preguntándose el porqué de tu tardanza, y no quiero que Sasori sospeche nada de nuestra relación. Sé que se valdrá de eso para hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya me siento.

Itachi prefirió guardarse sus comentarios. Salieron de la habitación y recorrieron el pasillo en silencio, apenas y se miraban. Al regresar al salón principal observaron como Sasori y Kisame conversaban con un hombre alto, Deidara lo reconoció, era el ministro que se cubría la cabeza.

— ¿Quién es él? —Susurro el rubio.

— Es el ministro de economía, Kakuzu. Realmente no se mucho de él, solo que es una de las personas cercanas a Kisame y al emperador.

Al llegar junto a su esposo Kakuzu les entrego su presente de bodas, un cofre dorado, en su interior se guardaban dos gemas grandes de jade, símbolo de fortuna.

La plática entre los tres hombres procedió sin ninguna interrupción, por lo que los otros dos se mantuvieron en silencio. Itachi miraba a su madre y a Sasuke de vez en cuando, sonriéndose entre ellos, pero el joven no podía mantener el contacto visual por mucho tiempo, aun no aceptaba por completo el hecho de tener que dejar a su familia. Dirigió la mirada al enorme ventanal notando que el sol se había ocultado por completo, tomo aire para sí mismo, dando un suspiro silencioso. Sabía lo que seguía.

Todos los invitados se levantaron, quedando en silencio. Miro a Mikoto y a Sasuke por última vez y les sonrió, se sujetó del brazo de Kisame y avanzaron por el pasillo, le dedico una mirada a Deidara, cuidándose de no verse obvio. Claramente harían lo posible para mantenerse en contacto.

Caminaron en silencio, atravesaron el enorme jardín y llegaron a un pasillo que era vigilado por dos guardias. El pasillo era enorme, había varias puertas. Recorrieron varias hasta detenerse frente a una que era de mayor tamaño; Itachi no se dignó a mirar a Kisame cuando este la abrió, permitiéndole el paso dentro de esta.

Una vez en el centro de la habitación se detuvo a admirarla. Era enorme y sumamente hermosa; a diferencia de las habitaciones tradicionales, las paredes no eran de papel de arroz, exceptuando una que tenía una puerta. El tatami estaba brillante y se notaba que era reciente; camino por la habitación. Había una mesa baja en una esquina, del otro lado había una serie de cojines que se veían bastante esponjosos y cómodos. Miro el enorme futon de color negro y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda; siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a la puerta y la abrió.

Miro maravillado un jardín de buen tamaño, había flores rosadas y un estanque, observo el momento justo en el que un pez de color naranja salto fuera del agua, salpicando un poco. Era hermoso.

— ¿Te gusta? —Kisame le rodeo por la cintura provocando que diera un brinco de sorpresa.

— Si, es maravilloso. —Quiso aminorar su nerviosismo, pero el toque de Kisame no ayudaba en absoluto.

— Ven aquí… —Le jalo de la mano para que estuvieran en el centro de la habitación.

Itachi sabía lo que venía, y no estaba seguro de quererlo. Kisame tomo su mano y la beso con cuidado, solo pudo sonrojarse en respuesta, todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió que deshacía el nudo del obi, pegándolo a su cuerpo. Se tensó cuando los labios de Kisame se deslizaron por su cuello, quitándole el kimono y dejándolo con la yukata de algodón.

— Yo… yo no…

— ¿Qué?... Es tu deber, por lo menos por esta noche. —Comenzó a deshacer el nudo de la yukata, rio cuando Itachi se removió incomodo —. Te jure no hacerte daño. —Itachi dejo que la delgada tela se deslizara por su cuerpo y sintió nervios al encontrarse completamente desnudo —. Eres hermoso.

El moreno cerro los ojos cuando las manos de Kisame se deslizaron por sus costados, eran ásperas y se movían con cuidado por sobre su piel; un jadeo salió de su boca acompañado de un estremecimiento. Levanto la mirada para poder ver al ministro, este se acercó y lo beso en los labios. Itachi entrecerró los ojos, trato de disfrutar el beso; no lo iba a negar, no le molestaba el ser besado por ese hombre, casi lo disfrutaba. Entre abrió su boca un poco y permitió que la lengua del ministro se introdujera dentro de esta, cerro sus ojos por completo, sintió un calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Apretó con sus manos los antebrazos del ministro al sentir que sus piernas perdían fuerza, tomo aire con fuerza una vez que se separaron y se dejó llevar a la cama, dudaba que de no haberlo querido pudiera detenerlo.

Kisame lo acomodo sobre el futon, cerro sus ojos y escucho como se deshacía de su ropa. Al abrir sus ojos nuevamente se quedó sin aliento al ver su trabajado abdomen. Itachi inclino la cabeza a un lado cuando Kisame comenzó a besarle el cuello, de su boca escapaban pequeños sonidos de placer pero los nervios no desaparecían y comenzaba a sentirse más incómodo.

—k-Kisame… espera, detente. —Susurro con la respiración agitada, este le había abierto las piernas para acomodarse entre ellas —. Por favor… no

—Creo que es demasiado tarde para que me detenga. —Comenzó a estimular el miembro semierecto del menor, quien se revolvió dejando escapar un gemido.

Dejo de besar su cuello para descender por su pecho, mordió su clavícula con cuidado, dejándole una marca roja. Se pegó más a él e hizo que sus caderas chocaran, por lo que Itachi grito, mitad placer, mitad sorpresa.

Ese muchacho era simplemente hermoso, podía durar horas observando esa expresión en su rostro. Su cuerpo desnudo, caliente y con una ligera capa de sudor, su cara roja, sus labios entreabiertos, su pecho subiendo y bajando, sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza semiestrirados, y esos ojos negros brillando con miedo y confusión, pero sin querer dar marcha atrás a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Se agacho hasta atrapar sus labios en un beso salvaje, introduciendo ávidamente su lengua en la boca ajena. Bajo una de sus manos por todo su cuerpo y apretujo su trasero con esta,

— ¡NO! Espera…

— No seré brusco. —Susurro mientras acariciaba su esfínter superficialmente, comenzando a masajearlo al poco rato. Sonrió al ver como Itachi se cubría el rostro con su brazo. Introdujo uno de sus dedos por su recto, el muchacho debajo de él se tensó, pero no se quejó. Comenzó a mover su dedo dilatando su entrada, lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación era la respiración agitada del Uchiha, quien soltaba quejidos y jadeos. Introdujo un segundo dedo y fue ahí cuando Itachi grito.

— ¡No!... sácalos, duele.

— Tranquilízate, dejara de doler dentro de poco. —Movió suavemente sus dedos, abriéndolos para estirar su entrada.

Los movió lentamente, simulando pequeñas envestidas, Itachi se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados y apretaba con fuerza las sabanas del futon. Entre abrió sus ojos y miro a Kisame, quien se veía realmente concentrado en lo que hacía; dio un grito de placer que no pudo controlar, miro confundido a Kisame.

— ¿Se sintió bien? —Siguió moviendo sus dedos, un poco más fuerte, causando una serie de gemidos en Itachi.

— Detente… por favor, yo no… no quiero —Ignoro por completo lo que dijo y volvió a acomodarse entre las piernas del muchacho —. Kisame… por favor… no. —Trato de sentarse, pero Kisame lo mantuvo recostado, le levanto las piernas y comenzó a introducirse en el — ¡NO! Duele… por favor… —. Dos lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

— No me moveré —Le aclaro, llevando sus manos hasta la cadera de Itachi.

Se mantuvo un momento así, solamente sobre él. Se apoyó en sus antebrazos y se empujó suavemente, para adentrarse por completo, Itachi se removió por el dolor, que comenzaba a aminorar, cosa que el mayor noto ya que comenzó a moverse en movimientos pausados hasta salir casi por completo de él empujándose con fuerza de golpe, Itachi se aferró a sus hombros, arqueando la espalda.

Kisame le beso, Itachi no pudo corresponder debido a que casi de inmediato soltó otro gemido al sentir una nueva envestida.

— k-Kisame… yo ¡Ah!

— No… digas nada. —Le beso sujetándole de la barbilla para evitar que se separara de nuevo de él. La lengua de Itachi se enredaba tímidamente con la de Kisame, tratando de llevar el ritmo del beso. Su falta de experiencia en esas situaciones se veía obvia por su comportamiento más tímido de lo usual, además de sus movimientos torpes.

Cuando las envestidas se hicieron más fuertes se vio obligado a aferrarse a la espalda de Kisame, podía sentir un escalofrió recorriéndole el cuerpo y se sintió desfallecer cuando volvió a sentir aquella ola de placer sumamente fuerte. Le clavo las uñas en la espalda mientras se arqueaba, sintió un calor en la base del vientre.

— ¡Kisame! S-se… se siente… ¡Ah! Caliente… no

—Tranquilo… —. Acaricio los muslos de Itachi, elevando más su cadera para permitir una penetración más profunda. Sintió como el Uchiha comenzaba a estremecerse con más fuerza, provocando contracciones alrededor de su miembro —. Bien… voy a…

Itachi no entendió lo que había dicho, apenas y podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se contrajo, sintiendo una súbita liberación acompañada de un placer absoluto que le quito el aliento y provoco que se quedara inmóvil, sintiendo un líquido caliente recorriendo su interior mientras Kisame ahogaba un grito.

Sintió como Kisame salía lentamente de su interior y se tiraba a su lado, él se quedó inmóvil, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas rojas, su cuerpo apenas y respondía. Se giró un poco y miro a Kisame.

Todo estaba bien, tenía que hacer eso, era su deber. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y fue rodeado por los brazos de Kisame.

— Todo está bien. —Le susurro, Itachi trato de creerle —. Te prometo que no lo haremos de nuevo hasta que tú estés listo. No te obligare a nada. —Quiso agradecerle, pero no pudo, simplemente cerro sus ojos y callo en un sueño profundo.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¿Tarde mucho? ¿Hace calor donde viven? Aquí sí y nada que llueve (:C)<p>

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen realmente feliz y con muchas más ganas de seguir escribiendo. Espero este capítulo les haya gustado. En mi más sincera opinión, amo a este Itachi… quizás OoC… siempre trato de mantenerme lo más apegada a la realidad, pero aun batallo un poco con eso.

Con lo que más tarde fue con encontrar información sobre las bodas tradicionales de Japón, no era muy concisa, y ya termine mi preparatoria, así que ya no tendré a mi amada maestra de historia para que resuelva todas mis preguntas. Pero espero que en la universidad encuentre a alguien que iguale sus conocimientos. Les dejo el link de la página de donde saque la información, es bastante interesante (Y tiene dibujitos e-e)

solosequenosenada misc/ japon/ libro/ El_Japon_16 .php (Juntes espacios... si no se ve, me avisan... solo si lo quieren ver)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo los personajes para escribir sin ningún fin lucrativo, únicamente la necesidad de escribir una historia para hacer un tributo al anime y a las parejas aquí presentes.

* * *

><p><em>Un mes después…<em>

* * *

><p>Itachi estaba realmente agradecido con Kisame por cumplir con su promesa de no obligarlo a cumplir con sus deberes maritales, ni siquiera a compartir la misma habitación, pero aun así se ponía nervioso cuando lo visitaba cuando creía que ya estaba dormido y lo arropaba y besaba cuidadosamente. Le permitía visitar a su familia por lo menos dos o tres veces por semana y se quedaba ahí hasta entrada la noche. El a cambio lo acompañaba a todas las reuniones que se hacían con todos los ministros, siempre acompañado por Mamoru, quien se había enterado de muchas cosas al escuchar sus pláticas con Deidara, pero él sabía bien que la joven no diría nada, no solo tenía órdenes suyas de guardar silencio, sino también de Madara. Y ella asentía a esa orden con una mirada tranquila y una ligera sonrisa.<p>

La muchacha apenas y hablaba, era sumamente obediente y jamás preguntaba el porqué de más cosas. El pelinegro estaba aguantando por el momento correcto de preguntarle de donde la había sacado su tío Madara, porque le sorprendía que siendo tan joven pudiera mantener tanto tiempo esa mirada tranquila.

En esos momentos se hallaba hablando con Deidara, alejados de las demás esposas y amantes de los otros ministros, ya que Deidara aún no podía mantener una charla con ellas, contrario a Itachi, que por su carácter calmado y caballeroso podía mantener una charla amena y agradable con la mayoría de ellas, además de que algunas le habían conocido cuando era niño al ser su padre un capitán del ejército. Mamoru les llevaba té y algunos platos pequeños con comida ligera.

— Me gustaría que Sasori fuera un poco más como Kisame —Murmuro Deidara para después darle un sorbo a su taza de té de flor de cerezo —. El al menos respeta tu opinión.

— El problema es por cuento…

— Él dijo que hasta que estuvieras listo ¿No? Y si me lo preguntas, él se ve como el más agradable de los ministros, hay algunos que incluso me dan miedo… ¿Qué miras?

— Tu cuello. — Deidara cubrió un poco mejor esa parte de su cuello jalando la tela de su kimono azul —. Son marcas de dedos, Deidara… él no puede hacerte eso.

— Puede, Itachi, claro que puede. —Soltó con odio, apretando con fuerza la taza en su mano —. El muy bastardo es mi dueño.

— No sé qué contestarte… a veces Kisame suele confundirme mucho con su comportamiento, pero es que…

— Lo sé, lo sé, nadie te obligo a casarte, y tampoco es que Kisame sea de tu desagrado, porque aunque no lo admitas, te gusta. —Murmuro con molestia, notando como Itachi se sonrojaba ligerísimamente —. Pero tú al menos puedes terminar tu matrimonio si algo se sale de control o te molesta, y volver con su familia, y todo estará bien, pero yo no puedo, yo viviré así hasta el día de mi muerte.

Itachi no puedo decir nada, él tenía toda la razón. Miro el plato que tenía a un lado y tomo con los palillos un pequeño dumpling y se lo llevo a la boca. Escucharon voces y después las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y los que estaban dentro miraron interesados a la persona que acababa de entrar.

* * *

><p>Hidan camino mal humorado por el elegante pasillo, odiaba a todos en ese lugar, pero al menos ya podía sentir la luz del sol sobre su piel, después de todo, tenía más de dos meses encerrado en un calabozo obscuro.<p>

Kakuzu lo había amenazado fuertemente esa misma mañana y le había ordenado ir con él a la reunión de ese día. Y eso solo hacía que odiara más a todo aquel que se le cruzara por el frente, porque lo tenía que obedecer, lo tenía que obedecer porque le tenía miedo, le causaba pánico recordar las torturas, los golpes, la forma en la que lo había violado ya tantas veces. Y aun podía rememorar la sentencia de los niños en sus pesadillas, cada imagen relatada por esa voz grave.

Miro a los guardias que le acompañaban. Kakuzu les había ordenado vigilarlo y les había permitido controlarlo de la manera que les pareciera mejor. Entre ellos estaba su "guardia personal", ese oficial tan cercano al tesorero y que en sus días encerrado había conocido como Yousuke, no confiaba en absoluto en el pero sabía que tenía que mantener una relación más o menos tranquila con él para que no confabulara en su contra.

— Compórtate Hidan. Las personas con las que vas a estar son importantes, o la mayoría, —Yousuke abrió una puerta para que ingresara a una sala —, no queremos problemas ¿Entendido? —Deslizo la puerta corrediza y el cambio de ambiente golpeo directamente a Hidan.

El salón estaba en silencio cuando entro y las miradas le hicieron sentir incómodo. Se acomodó en un rincón y de inmediato las puertas fueron cerradas de nuevo y sabía bien que los guardias estaban afuera. Un par de minutos después la habitación fue llenada por el suave murmullo de voces femeninas hablando entre ellas, el solo suspiro y miro la lujosa habitación.

Las paredes estaban decoradas con papel de fondo lila con flores blancas pintadas. El tatami estaba cubierto por una alfombra roja. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa con un bonsái sobre ella y en cada esquina había floreros enormes decorando.

— ¿Estas bien? —Una suave y tranquila voz llamo su atención, pero trato de ignorarlo, pero podía sentir una penetrante mirada observándolo.

— Estoy bien… —Murmuro creyendo que de esa manera le dejarían en paz.

— ¿Estás seguro? Te ves un poco pálido.

— Itachi, no puedes andar por ahí preocupándote por los problemas de todos. —Hidan miro con ojos furiosos a Deidara, quien en un gesto que interpreto como de vanidad se hecho el cabello a un lado, dejando su hombro descubierto y cubriendo las marcas en su cuello.

— Perdona que no yo no sea una puta vendida. —Murmuro con furia, levantándose y causando un silencio en la habitación.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Escúchame bien, tú no sabes nada de mí! —Se levantó encarándolo con una mirada de odio.

— Deidara, tranquilizarte por favor, —Sujeto su mano y le jalo para que volviera a sentarse, el rubio se acomodó, bebiendo él te que le quedaba —, perdona si te molestamos pero como podrás ver somos los únicos hombres en la habitación y eso no es algo normal o que se haga por voluntad propia ¿Me equivoco? —Itachi hablo con voz suave cunado noto que los muros de protección de Hidan flaquearon —, me llamo Itachi Uchiha, esposo del ministro de guerra Kisame Hoshigaki, —El albino tomo la taza que Mamoru le ofreció en silencio —, y él es…

— Deidara, sirviente de cama del ministro de relaciones exteriores, —Dijo sin mucho interés, tomando un pan de judías dulces y comiéndoselo de un bocado —, ¿Si me avergüenzo? Claro ¿Puedo hacer alfo? Escapar, morir o matar al maldito, hasta ahora, la mejor y más eficiente es la segunda.

— Me llamo Hidan, —Dijo no muy seguro —, un bastardo llamado Kakuzu me trajo aquí… ¿Qué?

— k-Kakuzu… ¿El tesorero? —Itachi se quedó mirándolo con algo de miedo, Deidara le miraba sin poder creerlo.

— No me interesa lo que sea el idiota.

— El da miedo, —Susurro Deidara, mirando como Itachi se abanicaba, al parecer la noticia lo había sorprendido demasiado —, ¿Estas bien? Digo, lo que se dice de él no es agradable.

— ¿Te refieres a que es un violador sin escrúpulos al que le gusta sodomizar? Si, lo es. También es un asesino al que le gusta ver a la gente morir lentamente. —Dijo apretando con fuerza la taza entre sus dedos.

— ¿Asesino?

— Yo soy jashinista, —Los otros dos le miraron interesadamente —, se suponía que llegaríamos a este territorio y que todo estaría bien, pero antes de llegar, unos soldados nos atacaron, solo quede yo y algunos niños y nos encerraron.

— Espera, espera ¿Los atacaron? —Itachi llamo su atención —, Mamoru, ese no fue lo que me dijiste ¿Podrías repetirle a él el comunicado que dieron? —La joven inmediatamente se puso delante de él, agachando la cabeza.

— El comunicado decía que una secta no conocida había atacado al grupo de patrullaje de la división cuatro, todos fueron sentenciados a muerte. —Dijo con voz clara.

— ¡Eso es mentira! Ellos nos atacaron y mataron a todos, las niñas más pequeñas fueron vendidas, los demás fueron quemados vivos y a mi ese bastardo me encerró. —La joven ahogo un grito cuando Hidan la sujeto con fuerza de las muñecas.

— Hidan, tranquilízate, ella solo me informo eso porque fue la explicación que dieron. —Itachi lo alejo de la pelinegra.

— Gracias, mi señor. — Hizo una reverencia, alejándose dos pasos.

— El emperador nunca ha atacado a ninguna religión y siempre ha ordenado el trato justo a su gente, —Intervino Deidara —, el no puede haber autorizado el ataque, y el ordeno la ejecución por el ataque.

— Eso quiere decir que le mintieron… oh dios, Hidan ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de descubrir? Se lo tengo que decir a Kisame.

— ¿Por qué?

— Si desobedecieron las órdenes del emperador y le mienten de esa manera probablemente sean parte del grupo que trato de dar el golpe de estado. —Hidan alzo una ceja, sin comprender de que hablaban.

— ¿Pero por qué se lo tienes que decir? Oh no, no, déjame adivinar, no quieres que se desate una guerra porque no quieres que tu hermano viva una. Te juro que a veces me preocupa el amor que le tienes a tu hermano.

— Tú serias igual si tuvieras un hermano. Además ¿Me negaras que has olvidado todo lo que paso hace once años? Nosotros vivimos solo el final de la guerra, cuando ya se firmaban los tratados de paz, no quiero que nadie más tenga que vivir algo así. — Deidara miro al otro lado de la habitación, claro que lo recordaba. En esa guerra había perdido a sus padres, desde ese momento, su vida se había complicado, el tampoco que a alguien más le pasara lo que le estaba pasando a él.

— Creo que perdí el hilo de la conversación. —Hidan tomo una gran dumpling que se hallaba cerca de él, tenía tiempo de no ver algo que se viera tan apetitoso.

— La reunión ha terminado. —Una mujer aviso, haciendo una reverencia.

— Mierda. —Dijeron el rubio y el albino al mismo tiempo, se miraron y se sonrieron por ello. Por alguna razón Itachi se sintió más aliviado al ver ello.

— Espero verlos pronto, —Dijo Itachi levantándose —, seguiré tratando de persuadir a Kisame para que convenza a Sasori de que nos deje salir de vez en cuando.

— Dudo que algún día lo logre.

— Quizás también a ti pueda ayudarte, Hidan. Espero poder verte pronto. —El albino se encogió de hombros y observo que Yousuke llamaba su atención.

— Yo me conformo con poder salir de nuevo. —Con molestia fue a donde estaban los guardias, observado por los otros dos.

— Yo también me voy, Sasori no tiene paciencia, nos vemos. —Y salió a paso tranquilo del salón. Itachi miro por un largo tiempo la puerta, por alguna razón, las cosas parecían tomar un color más alegre con ellos dos cerca.

— Mi señor, ¿Ocurre algo? —Pregunto Mamoru, observándolo.

— No, vamos, no hay que hacer esperar a Kisame.

* * *

><p>— Sasori no danna, —Llama dulcemente Deidara, sabiendo lo que el apodo le causaba al pelirrojo; sonrió victoriosamente cuando Sasori le miro con molestia —, ¿Nos vamos?<p>

— Claro, —Le sujeto de la cintura fuertemente, jalándolo por el pasillo. Deidara mantuvo su expresión de molestia por todo el camino hasta los aposentos del ministro. Llegaron hasta una gran sala, que tenía una vista a un gran jardín, con un árbol en medio y una gran cantidad de flores —, dentro de dos días saldremos en un viaje.

— ¡¿Qué? —Apenas iba a sentarse

— Lo que oíste, iremos a una colonia inglesa.

— ¿Dónde está eso?

— Cerca de china, me acompañaras.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— Tres meses, más o menos. Te gustara, créeme, —Le sujeto de la barbilla, alzándole el rostro para poder besarlo —, quiero que te prepares.

Deidara soltó un largo suspiro cuando Sasori se acomodó al otro lado de la habitación. Al menos podría molestarlo ese tiempo sin miedo a que le golpeara, porque sin duda Sasori iba a querer presumirlo.

* * *

><p>— Me dijeron que te comportaste muy bien hoy.<p>

Hidan ignoraba a Kakuzu, quien le miraba desde la puerta de la enorme y lujosa habitación. Él se hallaba en el centro de la habitación, sentado sobre un cojín, le miro a los ojos y trato de entender lo que estaba pensando.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Yo nada, no ahora, —Se le acercó y le tomo cuidadosamente de la barbilla —, pero más tarde quizás.

— Eres un cerdo asqueroso, —Se apartó furiosamente, mirándolo con odio, se vio obligado a girar el rostro cuando Kakuzu le golpeo con fuerza —, ya se la verdad.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— La ejecución, le mintieron al emperador.

— Creo que tanto golpe ha hecho que pierdas la cabeza… o quizás la compañía te afecto demasiado, así que creo que te dejare descansar, pero vendré mas tarde. —Salió de la habitación.

Hidan se quedó mirando la puerta, tragando un grito de desesperación, tomo un florero que se hallaba cerca de él y lo lanzo contra una pared. Corrió hasta un mueve y metió la mano debajo de este y sacando un bulto de tela blanca, lo desdoblo con cuidado y saco su cuchillo negro y su dije, en esos momentos solo podía rezas porque todo mejorara.

* * *

><p>— ¿Estas ocupado? —Itachi se adentró a la habitación en donde Kisame solía arreglar los asuntos relacionados con el ejército y en donde mostraba su gran arma, la Samehada, una gran espada con la que Kisame había combatido en la guerra.<p>

— No ¿Ocurre algo? No es normal que tú me visites aquí. —Itachi admiro nuevamente la enorme espalda, recorriendo la habitación con pasos tranquilos.

— ¿Podemos hablar? Es sobre algo de lo que me entere hoy y creo que deberías saberlo.

— ¡Oh! Ven, siéntate aquí. —Se levantó y camino hasta una pequeña mesa. Itachi se sentó a un lado de él, mirándolo de frente.

— Hoy… conocí a Hidan, es un amante, esclavo de Kakuzu, —Miro el gesto de sorpresa de Kisame —, el problema es que él es un sobreviviente de la ejecución de la secta ¿Recuerdas ese caso?

— Eso es imposible, se ordenó que todos fueran ejecutados.

— Hidan no, y dijo algo… algo que me hizo sospechar de que aún hay gente implicada en el golpe de estado en el ejército, —Kisame tenía su completa atención al decir eso, se acomodó mejor y dio un suspiro —, la secta no fue quien ataco al ejército, fue el ejército quien ataco a los jashinistas. Hidan dijo que solo sobrevivieron algunos niños, de los cuales, las niñas más pequeñas fueron vendidas. Él no fue ejecutado.

— ¿Crees que Kakuzu está metido en esto?

— No, no lo sé… quizás solo aprovecho la situación para poder tener a Hidan, tu sabes lo que se dice de él.

— ¿Quieres que intente hacer algo? —Itachi asintió tímidamente, Kisame le acaricio una mejilla —, me encargare de investigar todo ¿Está bien? No quiero que te preocupes, deja todo en mis manos.

— Gracias. —Le mostro una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres comer?

— ¿Quieres comer?

— Si, —Tomo la mano que Kisame le ofrecía y se levantó —, ¿Qué quieres comer?

— Tengo tanta hambre que me comería lo que fuera. Eso te incluye a ti, —Le rodeo la cintura, Itachi se sonrojo al instante, al notar eso el ministro se alejó —, lo siento.

— E-está bien… —Se llevó una mano al pecho —, ¿Lo que sea? Incluso la sopa de…

— Ah no, eso no, —Escucho atentamente la risa del pelinegro —, ¿Y tú?

— Lo que tú quieras.

— Mañana elegirás tú lo que comeremos, ahora esta es tu casa y tienes derecho a decidir en ella.

Itachi asintió. Esa era ahora su casa.

* * *

><p>Hola, chicos y chicas. Bueno estoy feliz ¿Adivinen quien ya está inscrita para la universidad?<p>

Bueno, siento que este capítulo quedo corto, pero bueno, al menos ya tenemos a estos tres juntos.

Aclaración de algunas cosas, descubrí otro significado de "danna" y fue por puritita coincidencia en una de las revistas históricas de mi abuelo (Gracias abuelo) que hablaba de las mujeres en la historia de los hombres más importantes del mundo, venia un artículo de has geishas y sito "La profesión de geisha sigue siendo compleja y polémica, por la delgada diferencia entre esta condición y la de prostituta; es habitual entre ellas tener un cliente habitual que ejerce de protector, llamado _danna. _En algunos casos, las geishas se casan con estos protectores o con otros clientes, pero tal elección las obliga a dejar su profesión". Yo quise que Deidara se burlada de su posición y llamara de esa forma a Sasori para recordarle que era de él, aunque no estoy muy segura de que sea correcto.


	8. Chapter 8

Itachi se mordió ligeramente la uña del dedo índice izquierdo. Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Sasuke y Kisame le había prohibido ver a su familia hasta nuevo aviso. Lo peor es que sabía que él era el único culpable de las decisiones que el ministro había tomado.

* * *

><p>Flash Back<p>

* * *

><p>— Itachi, ya es un poco tarde. —Murmuro Mikoto mientras ayudaba a Mamoru, quien recogía las tazas en donde habían estado bebiendo te.<p>

— Es verdad, creo que es hora de que me retire. —Se trató de levantar pero Sasuke se recargo contra sus piernas.

— ¿Puedes quedarte hoy? Solo hoy, no creo que el tío Kisame se enoje.

— No creo que sea una buena idea, Sasuke-chan —Mikoto regreso de la cocina—, Itachi ahora está casado y su deber es estar junto a su esposo —El pelinegro miro con algo de pena el gesto de decepción de Sasuke, apoyo su mano en la cabeza del menor y le sonrió.

— Creo que si lo hago una vez no habrá ningún problema —Sasuke sonrió emocionado —, iré a avisarle al cochero.

Mikoto miro algo preocupada como Itachi salía de la sala, observo a su otro hijo quien sonreía feliz, dio un suspiro y se fue a buscar y acomodar un futon para él y preparar otro para su joven compañera, quien la siguió con el propósito de ayudarle.

— Nii-san ¿Puedes dormir conmigo? —Pregunto cuando Itachi volvió a ingresar a la casa.

— Seguro… ¿Dónde está mama?

— Fue a traer un futon para ti y otro para Mamoru-chan, pero creo que ya no va a ser necesarios si vas a dormir conmigo.

— Pero si dormimos en el otro tendrás más espacio y estarás más cómodo. —Le contesto mientras caminaba hasta la habitación de Sasuke. Al llegar ahí su madre terminaba de acomodar un futon color azul claro, Mamoru acomodaba las almohadas.

— Ya está listo.

— Gracias madre.

— ¿Te quedaras a desayunar mañana? —Le entrego una yukata blanca, mucho más ligera que el kimono verde que llevaba.

— No creo que sea una buena idea. Pero gracias. —Mikoto le sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla con cariño.

— Que duermas bien hijo, Sasuke, —El niño se acercó a su madre y le beso en la mejilla —, duerme bien.

— Si, tú también mama.

— Buenas noches mi amo, que descanse. Usted también, Sasuke-sama —Mamoru cerró la puerta después de hacer una reverencia.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron solos, se acomodaron en el futon e Itachi apago la pequeña vela de alcohol, dejando la habitación totalmente obscura al no haber luna esa noche. Durante un rato se quedaron en silencio. Itachi acariciaba una y otra vez el cabello de Sasuke, quien se había pegado a él.

— Nii-san —Murmuro suavemente el menor.

— Creí que ya estabas dormido.

— No… quería preguntarte algo, pero sabía que mama no me dejaría —Se separó levemente de él.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Eres feliz? Digo, con Kisame —Podía ver el brillo de los ojos de su hermano a pesar de la obscuridad.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo soy?

— Nada. Solo que nunca hablas de él.

— ¿Te gustaría que te hablara de sus largas reuniones con los ministros y esas cosas? Ese es el trabajo de Kisame —El largo silencio del niño le hizo saber que estaba pensando—, Sasuke, todo está bien. Yo estoy bien, Kisame es bueno conmigo y me trata bien.

— ¿Seguro?

— Claro, ahora duerme o mañana no podrás levantarte temprano y despedirme —Sonrió cuando el menor se acomodó contra él y cerro sus ojos, al poco rato, él también se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p>— Cuídate mucho —Mikoto abrazo a su hijo que se hallaba en la entrada de su casa—, manda saludos a Kisame de mi parte.<p>

— Lo hare madre. Nos vemos Sasuke —Dijo mientras le golpeaba con el dedo índice y medio el centro de la frente.

— Si —Se sobo suavemente sonriéndole.

Subió al coche y los hombres le levantaron comenzando el recorrido hasta el palacio. Fue recibido por la servidumbre y fue a cambiarse rápidamente de ropa, le ordeno a Mamoru decirle a Kisame que ya había llegado, al poco rato regreso con una expresión que Itachi no supo interpretar.

— Kisame-sama dice que le espera en la sala principal, amo.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo? —Dijo mientras se recogía el pelo.

— Se ve enojado ¿Quiere que le acompañe?

— Quédate fuera de la habitación.

— Si, mi señor —Hizo una reverencia y siguió al pelinegro hasta la sala principal de la casa.

Era un salón de grandes proporciones. Las puertas abiertas permitían una vista perfecta a un enorme jardín en el que había un lago en el centro y una gran estatua de un tiburón a un lado de un adorno de bambú. Kisame se hallaba sentado en el centro de la habitación, frente a una mesa baja de color marrón, en el centro un dibujo de un tiburón entre las olas, símbolo de la familia Hoshigaki.

Itachi entro y observo que estaban completamente solos.

— ¿Me llamabas? —Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al sentir la mirada de Kisame.

— ¿Te quedaste en casa de tus padres? —Murmuro.

— Si, ya era muy tarde y mi madre me invito a quedarme.

— Sin pedirme permiso antes.

— Bueno, no creí que hubiera problema.

— Lo hay —Se levantó y recorrió la habitación, mirando en dirección al jardín—, no tengo problema con que vayas a visitar a tu familia, no quiero que pierdas contacto con ella ya que tú la tienes aun —Itachi bajo la mirada, sabía bien que Kisame era huérfano de padre y a los diez y seis había perdido a su madre—, pero no quiero que le faltes el respeto a esta casa, como lo hiciste esta noche.

— No fue mi intención —Dijo entrecortadamente—, te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

— Lo sé, porque hasta nuevo aviso tú no visitaras a tu familia.

— ¿Qué? Espera ¿Por qué?

— Puedes decir que es un castigo —Volvió a sentarse frente a la mesa.

— No puedes hacer eso.

— Puedo y lo hare. No quiero continuar con esta discusión.

Itachi se quedó en silencio mirándole, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y salió de la habitación con pasos firmes, Kisame pudo ver a Mamoru siguiéndolo.

* * *

><p>Fin del Flash Back<p>

* * *

><p>— ¿Se encuentra bien, mi señor? —Mamoru limpiaba algunas cosas de su habitación mientras él seguía mordiéndose los dedos.<p>

— Si Mamoru, no te preocupes ¿Kisame aún no llega?

— No… ¿Quiere que le avise cuando llegue? Si no mal recuerdo iba a tener una reunión con los tesoreros y los generales de las divisiones del ejército.

— Ojala pueda averiguar algo con respecto a Hidan.

— Las sirvientas me dijeron que ya no lo han visto.

— Solo espero que este bien —Se levantó y camino hasta un pequeño estante de donde acomodo un libro.

— ¿Y Deidara-sama?

— Sasori se lo llevo al extranjero… tranquila, solo por algunos meses —Le aclaro cuando se giró espantada.

Itachi no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Mamoru se había abierto un poco más con él en las últimas semanas.

— Iré a ver si la cena esta lista —Hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Itachi se recostó en el futon, lo que iba a hacer esa noche no lo hacía muy feliz, pero sabía que era la única forma en la que podía convencer a Kisame de dejarle pasar todo el día con su hermano. Cerró sus ojos cansadamente y se acomodó mejor, si se quedaba dormido Mamoru le despertaría.

* * *

><p>Itachi había cenado solo esa noche otra vez, no sabía si era porque Kisame aún estaba enojado o si era solo una reunión complicada que le impedía llegar temprano. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando sintió que alguien entraba a la habitación. Se relajó considerablemente cuando sintió las ásperas manos de Kisame acariciándole el cabello, esa era su oportunidad; abrió sus ojos lentamente y fijo su mirada en Kisame, quien detuvo sus movimientos de golpe al verse descubierto.<p>

— Buenas noches —Susurro Itachi.

— Buenas noches… perdona si te desperté, vuelve a dormir —Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Itachi se levantó para poder sujetarlo de la manga de su lujosa yukata—: ¿Qué pasa?

— Quédate —Susurro suavemente elevándose y apoyando las manos sobre los hombros de Kisame quien no podía dejar de ver una parte de piel expuesta apropósito de su pecho—: ¿O tienes algo mejor que hacer?

— No, no —Respondió ausentemente sin dejar de mirarlo, hipnotizado por el brillo que se adentraba por el traslucido papel de arroz y que hacia brillar el cabello y los ojos de Itachi, además de darle un realce a su figura por el brillo que lo rodeaba —: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué querías que me quedara?

— Solo quédate… recuéstate conmigo —Le jalo un poco, incitándolo a aceptar su invitación.

— No creo que sea una buena idea… —Le miro tratando de averiguar en lo que estaba pensando y tratando de no acariciar la piel de su cuello—, mañana tengo trabajo.

— Llevas ese trabajo por casi un mes.

— Trabajo es trabajo, es mi deber.

— No te lo reclamo, pero me gustaría saber de qué trata.

— No es importante —Murmuro sin dejar de mirarlo, retirando el cabello de uno de sus hombros.

— Mentiroso —Ronroneo ante la caricia. Recargo su cabeza contra el hombro de Kisame, quien respondió el gesto rodeando la cintura de Itachi con uno de sus brazos sintiendo un escalofrió al tener el aliento cálido del menor rosando su cuello. Se quedaron así por un largo rato, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía—, recuéstate conmigo.

— No, te digo que me tengo que levantar temprano.

— Solo un rato —Le rodeo el cuello con ambos brazos, haciendo que quedaran frente a frente, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando sintió una de las manos de Kisame acariciando su muslo derecho.

— Convénceme.

— ¿Cómo? —Sus pómulos se pusieron rojos cuando le beso en los labios de forma tranquila. Hizo lo posible por corresponderle, dando como resultado un beso torpe pero hambriento —: ¿Así está bien?

— Lo haces mejor… no quería hacerlo, pero realmente eres irresistible cuando te comportas así —Dijo mientras lo arrojaba contra el futon suavemente. Abrió ligeramente la ligera yukata que llevaba para dormir, descubriendo por completo su cuello y mostrando sus hombros, casi de inmediato la respiración de Itachi se aceleró—, si quieres que me detenga, este es el momento para decirlo.

— No quiero que te detengas —Lo dijo sin pensar, con sus manos temblando ligeramente por los nervios.

Kisame se inclinó sobre él y le beso el hombro derecho, comenzando un camino hasta su cuello en donde se dedicó a morder suavemente esa área. Itachi suspiro audiblemente y cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse únicamente en las sensaciones a las que estaba siendo sometido, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás para que Kisame pudiera pasar su lengua por debajo de su barbilla. Levanto ligeramente las piernas provocando que la tela de la yukata se abriera por completo y mostrara por completo la piel de estas, lo que Kisame aprovecho para acariciar por completo esa parte de su cuerpo y jalarlo para poder pegarlo a su cuerpo y rosar su creciente erección contra sus nalgas.

Itachi alzo ligeramente su cuerpo, llevando sus manos a la espalda del ministro y apoyándose en ellas para poder pegar sus pechos, sin querer jalo la tela del lujoso kimono y provoco que esta se deslizara dejando los hombros de Kisame al descubierto, apretó con sus manos la piel desnuda y gimió levemente cuando sus pechos desnudos se tocaron. Kisame levanto sus piernas y se acomodó entre ellas de tal forma que Itachi solo tenía que levantarse para quedar sentado sobre él.

Un calor violento recorrió todo el cuerpo de Itachi de golpe y se aferró a las sabanas del futon como si su vida dependiera de ello, las esperas manos del ministro recorrieron su pecho lampiño y apretó con cuidado un sonrosado pezón, Itachi cerro sus ojos con fuerza mientras movía suavemente su cadera como reflejo de las placenteras sensaciones que sentía. Dio una especie de chillido cuando Kisame pasó su lengua por el otro pezón, el cual se endureció casi de inmediato.

— Creo que aún me puedes detener —Murmuro el mayor bajando por su abdomen y besando su vientre, sonrió cuando lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue la mano de Itachi jalándolo de su barbilla—, supongo que eso es un no —Le dio un largo beso mientras les quitaba los ligeros ropajes por completo y los suyos propios.

— ¿Puedes…?

— Lo hare con cuidado, no te preocupes —Itachi le sonrió suavemente y cerro sus ojos, tratando de relajar su cuerpo por completo.

Kisame le beso mordiendo su labio inferior con cuidado y se acomodó para poder comenzar a introducirse dentro de él. Itachi se quejó mientras apretaba sus ojos cerrados y presionaba sus manos contra la espalda de Kisame, sus jadeos se hicieron más fuertes cuando el ministro comenzó un lento vaivén, agachándose para poder besarle la frente o para acariciar su cadera.

Los movimientos se hicieron más fuertes conforme su gemidos se hacían más audibles, Kisame pego las piernas de Itachi contra su pecho, presionándolas con su cuerpo y mejorando el ángulo de penetración.

— Ah… así no —Jadeo Itachi por lo incomodo de la posición, por la que Kisame le dejo estirarse, pero se sorprendió cuando le rodeo la cintura con ellas. Se agacho y se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos, dejando sus rostros apenas separados.

— Eres tan jodidamente hermoso —Dijo mientras le acariciaba las piernas. Sabía que Itachi no respondería, por lo que lo beso de nuevo—, nunca me cansare de verte así.

— k-Kisame —Susurro rodeando su cuello y arqueándose al sentir que el mayor aumentaba la velocidad de las envestidas. Sus intentos de controlar sus gemidos no servían de nada ya que cada uno de los movimientos de Kisame le hacía sentir agradables escalofríos.

Meció suavemente su cadera y cerro sus ojos con fuerza, sabía lo que pasaría a continuación, era la misma sensación que había tenido meses atrás durante su noche de bodas. Apretó sus muslos alrededor de la cintura de Kisame y sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía por completo dejando como resultado la sensación de liberación al eyacular entre ambos cuerpos. Jadeo cuando Kisame apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras terminaba dentro de él, como si quisiera hundirse aún más en su interior.

El ministro se dejó caer a su lado, rodeándole la cintura y cubriéndolos con la sabana del futon, Itachi le miro cansadamente y cerró sus ojos quedándose dormido al poco rato.

* * *

><p>Un ruido lo despertó y abrió los ojos con algo de pereza, sintió algo de frio y se cubrió mejor con las sabanas, a los segundos se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en el futon. Se levantó rápidamente y miro la habitación. Vacía. Kisame no estaba con él.<p>

— ¿Itachi-sama? —Escucho la voz de Mamoru llamándole desde afuera de su habitación, se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente.

— Pasa Mamoru, ya estoy despierto —La joven entro con una charola en las manos, no levanto la mirada al tener Itachi el pecho descubierto. Dejo la charola aun lado del pelinegro y camino hasta la cómoda que estaba al otro lado de la habitación para sacar la ropa que usaría ese día su amo—: ¿Kisame se fue temprano?

— Se fue hace un rato, dijo que tenía que continuar con una reunión y que volvería tarde —Espero pacientemente a que se vistiera con la yukata de noche—, volvió a decir que no podía salir fuera del palacio—Itachi detuvo sus movimientos al escuchar eso.

— Comprendo.

— ¿Quiere que haga algo?

—No… continuare con mi idea inicial —Mamoru le miro ligeramente preocupada—, quiero ir con el permiso de Kisame.

— Si llega a ser necesario, yo puedo ayudarlo a que pueda ir sin problema —Itachi le sonrió suavemente.

— ¿Harías eso por mí? —Mamoru se agacho por completo haciendo una reverencia.

— Mi deber es ayudarlo y serle útil y fiel en todo, mi señor. Esa fue la promesa que le hice a usted y a Madara-sama —Se quedó sentada esperando a que Itachi terminara su desayuno para poder recoger todo.

* * *

><p>Continuo con las mismas acciones todas las noches, Kisame parecía haberse acostumbrado a visitarlo en las noches, pero los últimos dos días había dejarlo de hacerlo. Mamoru le había contado que había estado llegando más tarde de lo normal, y que seguía visitándolo en las noches, pero al parecer era tan tarde que Itachi ya no sentía su presencia. Sabía que no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, el cumpleaños de Sasuke era la próxima semana, y realmente deseaba que Kisame le permitiera ir, pero de no poder convencerlo iba tener que escaparse.<p>

Dio un largo suspiro y camino hasta el jardín, en donde habían acomodado una pequeña mesa y un pequeño banco para que pudiera tomar él te en dicho lugar.

Bajo el pequeño escalón y se sentó mirando como servían él te de jazmín en una pequeña taza de color rosa pálido, antes de tomar la taza se recogió el cabello por completo con una peineta roja que tenía adornos de piedras brillantes. Mamoru se quedó mirándolo desde el porche en silencio. Escucho atentamente como daba un largo suspiro y no pudo evitar preguntarse si debía hacer algo para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero sabía que lo único que podía tranquilizarlo no podía dárselo ella.

— Mamoru —Apenas escucho su nombre se acercó rápidamente—: ¿Has sabido algo de Hidan?

— Esperaba que preguntara eso —Itachi miro emocionado su sonrisa tranquila—, una de las sirvientas me dijo que acompaño a Kakuzu-sama en la reunión de ayer y que también estuvo con él esta mañana.

— ¿Notaron algo raro en él?

— Me dijo que se veía algo pálido, pero que realmente no se veía mal.

— Espero que realmente este bien —Termino su taza de té y miro el cielo—, espero que Kisame llegue temprano hoy.

— Si usted desea, puedo ir a despertarlo cuando llegue.

— No me gustaría que te desveles.

— No se preocupe por mí, sé que le hará feliz ir al cumpleaños de su hermano, por eso quiero ayudarle.

— Mamoru ¿Puedes decirme porque mi tío te dijo que tenías que servirme? —Se giró para poder verla mejor.

— Madara-sama sabía que iba a necesitar alguien de confianza en un ambiente que no conocía, me eligió a mí.

— ¿Pero cómo? Para empezar ¿De dónde saliste?

— Madara-sama me encontró cuando era una niña muy pequeña, escape de una casa de té de un reino vecino. Se hizo cargo de mí por más de seis años hasta que me dijo que debía venir con usted, no podía negarme. Si le sirvo a usted y puedo ayudarlo es como si le pagara a Madara-sama por lo que hizo por mí.

— Comprendo. Gracias por contestar mis preguntas —Se levantó—, iré a dar un paseo por el jardín principal del palacio, cerca del estanque. Avísame si llega Kisame.

— Si mi señor —Hizo una reverencia cuando Itachi se giró para ingresar de nuevo dentro de la casa.

Recorrió el largo pasillo que conectaba los aposentos de Kisame con el palacio. Cuando paso frente a las puertas en donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones sintió la fuerte necesidad de entrar a la sala donde solía estar con las otras acompañantes de los ministros y ver a Hidan, pero sabía que no era correcto, si Kisame no lo había querido llevar era porque tenía sus propias razones, además de que no veía a las demás sirvientas de los otros ministros.

Continúo su camino y recorrió ese pasillo que tan bien conocía, de madera brillante coloreada de rojo. Bajo los tres escalones que lo llevaban a la calzada blanca, los arboles de cerezo seguían siendo muy pequeños, pero tenían muchos más brotes y tenían un color más brillante, signo de que se hallaban más maduros.

Fue inevitable no recordar el día en que Kisame le ofreció casarse con él para salvar a su padre y con ello a su familia. Recorrió la calzada hasta llegar al pequeño estanque y se sentó en el piso, siendo capaz de ver su reflejo en el agua.

Ya casi había pasado medio año desde que se había casado con Kisame y no podía decir que se hallara arrepentido de la decisión que había tomado, todo lo contrario, sabía bien que había sido lo mejor. Sus mejillas tomaron un color rosa al recordar los momentos agradables que habían pasado en ese tiempo, porque a diferencia de Deidara y Hidan, él podía darse el lujo de decir que Kisame le trataba de las mil maravillas, en ningún momento se había sentido amenazado o que su integridad corriera peligro, claro que había sentido miedo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se sentía tranquilo.

Se quitó la peineta que recogía su cabello dejando que callera por su hombro derecho. Miro atentamente la peineta roja y dio un suspiro, notando que había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando y que el sol ya había bajado un poco más, produciendo sombras más alargadas.

Se levantó y volvió a hacer el mismo recorrido, esta vez un poco más lento, como si quisiera memorizar perfectamente el camino.

Cuando volvió a pasar frente al salón donde se hacían las reuniones pudo ver como entraban algunos soldados, cosa que le causo un poco de sorpresa, pues era raro que personas ajenas a los ministros entraran ahí. Siguió su camino cuando noto que los guardias que vigilaban la puerta habían posado su mirada sobre él.

* * *

><p>Deidara miro la calle por la ventana, estaba visiblemente aburrido y tenía miedo de engordar si seguía probando mas comida desconocida.<p>

El mes en alta mar había sido interesante. Conocía la playa, pero nunca creyó que conocería el mar en todo su esplendor. Poder ver los increíbles amaneceres y atardeceres había sido maravilloso, sin duda imágenes que se quedarían gravadas en su memoria por siempre, había visto animales y pescadores, a las ballenas también. Y sorpresivamente Sasori había estado tranquilo y le había acompañado en silencio, como si el disfrutara igual las maravillosas imágenes. Pero apenas habían llegado a la india las cosas habían cambiado.

Sasori le había llevado a las reuniones únicamente la primera semana y ya llevaban un mes ahí. Lo había llevado a algunos lugares ¡Incluso se había subido a un elefante! Pero fuera de eso no había hecho otra cosa, aparte de comer, claro.

Se giró y avanzo hasta tirarse sobre la esponjosa cama, que tenía un dosel rojo que contrastaba con las sabanas doradas.

Lo único maravilloso del viaje es que Sasori no le había amenazado ni mucho menos obligado a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, así que se sentía muy bien. Ese día solo esperaba que Sasori cumpliera su promesa de llevarle a conocer algunos lugares de la selva, y los mercados.

* * *

><p>Mamoru miro el pasillo vacío y camino con la punta de los pies para producir el menor ruido posible, sus ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la obscuridad y a la poca luz de luna que se lograba colar, pero fue suficiente para que pudiera atravesar con agilidad la casa del ministro de guerra y llegar hasta los aposentos de su joven esposo. Miro a ambos lados antes de abrir ligeramente la puerta corrediza y adentrarse a la habitación, cerrando apenas su cuerpo entro por completo. Busco con la mirada el cuerpo recostado de su amo y camino rápidamente hasta donde estaba, se arrodillo a su lado pensando cual sería la mejor forma de despertarlo.<p>

— ¿Mi señor? —Le llamo suavemente tratando de que su voz no traspasara las paredes de la habitación, le sujeto del hombro y lo sacudió suavemente, aparto rápidamente su mano cuando miro los ojos abiertos de Itachi.

— ¿Ya todos están dormidos? — Murmuro mientras se levantaba, provocando que su cabello suelto se esparciera por su espalda.

— Si, apenas llego Kisame-sama se retiró a sus aposentos.

— Bien, gracias Mamoru, ya puedes irte a dormir.

— Gracias mi señor —Hizo una reverencia y se levantó para salir de la habitación, dejando solo a Itachi, quien se levantó y se arregló rápidamente.

Con tranquilidad salió de su habitación y recorrió el largo pasillo que lo llevaría a la habitación principal. Esa noche sería la primera vez que dormiría a ahí, así que se podría decir que estaba algo nervioso.

Cuando llego a las puertas no estuvo seguro de su debía llamarlo o simplemente entrar. Después de meditarlo supo que quizás la mejor opción era la segunda, tomo aire y lo soltó silenciosamente mientras abría a puerta.

La habitación estaba casi obscura, pero había suficiente luz como para que pudiera caminar sin problemas. La habitación no tenía demasiados adornos, pero no tuvo que ver demasiado para darse cuenta de que concordaba perfectamente con la personalidad del ministro; subió un pequeño escalón y pudo ver el futon en donde descansaba Kisame. Sintiéndose aún más nervioso se agacho para poder caminar a gatas a donde él estaba, introduciéndose silenciosamente entre las sabanas.

Pudo sentir el repentino espasmo que tuvo Kisame al darse cuenta de que alguien se había acomodado junto a él, cuando alzo la mirada pudo ver las pequeñas pupilas de su esposo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba, con las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, impidiéndole moverse.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Su voz aguardentosa corto el silencio y le paso un mechón de cabello a la espalda, negó con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra—, vamos, recuéstate —Se hizo a un lado e Itachi obedeció, acomodándose de espaldas a él, pegándose a su pecho.

— ¿Llegaste muy tarde? —Podía sentir el calor que despedía Kisame sobre su espalda, y tenía que mantenerse hablando para que no le invadiera el sueño de nuevo.

— Algo, pero creo que por fin termino.

— ¿Ya no iras a esas reuniones? —Inclino la cabeza cuando sintió el aliento de Kisame cerca de su oído.

— Las normales —Le beso en la parte trasera de la mandíbula, casi tocando su oreja.

— ¿Estas no eran normales? —Apretó la tela de las sabanas y soltó un suspiro.

— No realmente ¿Te interesa? —Una de sus manos se introdujo lentamente en la abertura de la yukata de noche para poder acariciar una de sus piernas, Itachi se pegó más a él por el gesto—: ¿O prefieres hacer otra cosa? —Apretó la piel del muslo interno. Giro un poco su cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos, Kisame comprendió de inmediato y deshizo el nudo del delgado obi para poder quitarle la ropa.

Itachi no le miro en ningún momento a la cara después de que le quito la ropa. Dejo que Kisame lo acomodara boca abajo y gimió bajito al sentir la piel de su pecho pegada a su espalda. Cerro su ojos cuando comenzó a besarle los hombros, acomodo su cabeza sobre sus brazos y se permitió disfrutar de las caricias. Apretó los ojos al sentir su lengua bajando por su nuca hasta legar a los omoplatos mientras sus dedos acariciaban cerca de las cosquillas, su cuerpo se contrajo cuando apretó entre las costillas.

— ¿Te gusta que toque aquí? —Murmuro mientras volvía a repetir la acción, esta vez no puedo reprimir un gemido. Sabía que no tenía que responder a su pregunta, sus acciones eran suficiente respuesta. Sentía que su cuerpo sufría varios espasmos conforme el mayor bajaba por su espalda con caricias y besos, acariciando con la lengua.

— ¡Kisame! —Soltó de golpe cuando llego a la cadera, bajando hasta el coxis, donde paso la lengua por donde comenzaba la separación de los glúteos. Gimió con fuerza al sentir sus dedos acariciando superficialmente su esfínter. Apretaba las sabanas con fuerza y sentía demasiado calor.

— Acomódate —Le ordeno mientras le levantaba por la cadera, Itachi sostuvo su peso en sus manos y rodillas, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Sus manos acariciaron la parte trasera de las piernas y separo sus nalgas para poder acomodarse para comenzar a penetrarlo—, relájate.

Itachi cero sus ojos y respiro profundo cuando comenzó a introducirse lentamente en él, una de las manos de Kisame se posó sobre la suya. Las envestidas eran lentas pero increíblemente certeras, perdió la fuerza en los brazos, por lo que recargo su pecho contra la superficie mullida del futon. Sentir el rose de su espalda contra la espera piel del pecho de Kisame le hacía sentir cosquillas.

— k-Kisame —Kisame beso varias veces su cuello, subiendo por su barbilla y girando su rostro para besarlo profundamente en los labios. Introdujo sus dedos dentro de su boca e Itachi comenzó a succionarlos. Poco a poco los movimientos se hicieron más fuertes, sin llegar a ser violentos. Sentir como tocaba ese punto dentro de él que parecía multiplicar el placer hasta un punto en el que creía iba a morir le hacía pensar que nada de lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, que todo lo que pasara dentro de esa habitación era lo mejor para él.

Levanto la cadera y sintió una gota de sudor deslizarse lentamente por su rostro, gimiendo más alto el nombre de Kisame, quien le acaricio la base del vientre para después comenzar a masajear su miembro erecto. Sintió como Kisame terminaba dentro de el en una corriente cálida con un fuerte gemido, mientras el levantaba su cuerpo de golpe y sentía como eyaculaba en la mano de Kisame en un fuerte espasmo que le hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás y golpear su cabeza contra el hombro de Kisame.

Se quedaron en esa posición mientras regulaban su respiración, Kisame salió lentamente de Itachi y dejo que este se dejara caer boca bajo contra el futon, el simplemente se recostó contra su espalda.

Estuvieron en silencio por largo rato, se podía escuchar el sonido de algunos insectos de verano y el suave sonido del viento soplando. Sentía sus parpados pesados, signo de que pronto se quedaría dormido, y habría sido así de no haber hablado Kisame.

— Hiciste esto por tu hermano ¿Cierto? —Itachi se quedó en silencio al escuchar eso—, no era necesario, te iba a dejar ir al cumpleaños de Sasuke, se lo importante que es tu hermano para ti.

— ¿Lo sabias? —Trato de girarse pero Kisame se lo impidió.

— Se mas cosas de ti de lo que te imaginas —Le beso en el hombro, produciendo un chasquido cuando separo sus labios de su piel—, no lo vuelvas a hacer, si quieres algo, pídemelo, pero con palabras, por más que me guste estar contigo, no quiero que hagas este tipo de cosas.

— Perdón.

— Esta bien —Itachi cerro sus ojos, tranquilo de estar bajo el cobijo de Kisame.

— Ya resolví el asunto del que me hablaste.

— ¿Hmn?

— El de ese muchacho, Hidan.

— ¿Kakuzu tuvo algo que ver? ¿Hidan pudo irse?

— Tal parece que Kakuzu no tuvo nada que ver, el simplemente quiso a Hidan, y ya que era un prisionero podía tomarse ese atrevimiento. En cuanto al capitán de la división tres... Lo más probable es que sea ejecutado. Tendré que elegir un nuevo capitán. No tienes idea de lo difícil que es, también batalle mucho para encontrar un remplazo para tu padre.

— Hidan no quedara libre ¿Cierto? —Dijo ignorando la última declaración de Kisame.

— No puede hacer nada por él.

— Comprendo… ¿Y los niños?

— Ya los están buscando.

— Que bien —Volvieron a estar en tranquilidad, pero una duda apareció de repente—: ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con que no me dejaras salir? —Kisame no contesto, pero sabía que no se había quedado dormido—: ¿Lo tenía?

— Ya no importa —Le beso la cabeza, pero Itachi se giró con algo de dificultad.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tenía que decir de donde había obtenido esa información, todo el mundo sabe que me case contigo y por ende nos les seria difícil localizarte. Tenía miedo de que aprovecharan tus visitas a tu familia para hacerte daño. También tenía a algunos de mis hombres de confianza vigilando tu casa, por si acaso —Itachi le miro calmadamente.

— Debiste habérmelo dicho, yo habría entendido.

— No quería preocuparte —Introdujo sus dedos entre su cabello, acariciándolo cuidadosamente. Itachi le sonrió y llevo sus manos a sus mejillas, sosteniéndole la mirada. Sintió una sensación cálida en su estómago que se extendió por todo su cuerpo y acerco su rostro al suyo para besarlo. Un beso tranquilo, simplemente rosando los labios.

— Gracias —Le abrazo por el cuello.

Kisame estaba visiblemente sorprendido, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Se acomodó a un lado de Itachi y estiro su brazo para que Itachi se acomodara sobre él, y con el mismo le rodeo la cintura. Jalo la sabana y lo cubrió bien. Itachi, antes de cerrar los ojos, le sonrió por última vez y se acurruco en ese cálido hueco que se había formado entre el torso de Kisame y su brazo.

* * *

><p>Kakuzu lanzo con fuerza a Hidan contra el suelo, quien de no haber puesto las manos, se habría golpeado la cabeza. Le miro con el ceño fruncido, retándole. Había pasado por tantas cosas en ese tiempo que cada día le tenía menos miedo.<p>

— ¿Creías que te iban a liberar si le pedias ayuda al esposo de Kisame?

— No pensaba quedarme callado al saber que habían mentido entorno a esto —Se sentó, mirándolo atentamente para esquivar cualquier movimiento que realizara en su contra.

— Claramente desconocía que eso había pasado —Le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, odiaba que la gente le tomara el pelo, Kisame no iba a ser el único que interviniera en eso, aquel que lo engaño iba a pagar caro su atrevimiento—, pero ya viste que tú me perteneces ahora. Y no podrás hacer nada contra eso.

— Estas mintiendo, yo sé que tu tuviste algo que ver. No me quedare para ser tu puta —Se levantó y se le encaro.

— Lastima, solo harás las cosas más difíciles para ti —Le sujeto de los antebrazos y lo arrojo contra el catre desgastado. Hidan cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió el metal frio en sus muñecas, cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que unos grilletes le mantenían apresado—, por ahora, no saldrás de aquí y no comerás por dos días.

Cuando Kakuzu salió de la celda se dedicó a patear todo lo que tuviera cerca y a jalar con fuerza las cadenas que estaban pegadas a la pared, intentando en vano liberarse.

* * *

><p>Oh bien, aquí está el capítulo nuevo. Mil gracias a los cometarios que me dejan, hacen que me den ganas de escribir más.<p>

Creo que no hay nada que deba ser explicado en este capítulo, pero ya saben, si tienen alguna duda dejen un comentario y con gusto les contestare. Por ahora es todo, lo más probable es que ya no pueda actualizar tan seguido, pues pronto comenzare con la universidad.

Hasta la próxima.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es una obra de Masashi Kishimoto, yo únicamente utilizo los personajes para crear esta historia sin ningún fin lucrativo, únicamente hacer un homenaje a su maravilloso trabajo.

**Nota importante:** Fujoshis y fundashis que leen esta historia, les traigo una importante pregunta para saber cómo va a continuar esta historia ¿Les gusta el M-preg? Lo dejare como en una especie de votación. De acuerdo a la decisión comenzare a planear la continuación y final de la historia.

* * *

><p>Hidan se acorruco en la mullida superficie con una sonrisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía en un futon, tan calientito y cómodo.<p>

Aun no entendía por qué Kakuzu lo había llevado a esa habitación, que seguía siendo un calabozo, pero sin duda era mucho más cómodo y agradable. Había ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz suficiente, aunque tenía barrotes; y no había más que una mesa, una cómoda y el futon, pero realmente no podía más. Se giró y sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda baja y la cadera, sin contar con el dolor punzante en su recto, producto de los violentos encuentros sexuales que era obligado a sostener.

Probablemente el único cambio que había pasado en su nueva vida era el cambio de habitación porque Kakuzu seguía siendo un hombre violento, reduciendo el sin fin de insultos que tenía para él.

Escucho como quitaban las cadenas y candados de la puerta, se cubrió con las sabanas del futon mientras abrían la puerta.

— Hidan—Yousuke se adentró en la habitación.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Su voz sonó amortiguada al estar bajo las sabanas.

— Vamos, tienes que acompañar a Kakuzu-sama —Jalo la sabana descubriendo a Hidan.

— No quiero —Trato de arrebatarle la sabana.

— ¿Tenemos que hacer esto todo el tiempo? —Dijo con fastidio.

— No tendríamos que pasar por esto si yo no estuviera aquí —Yousuke hizo un gesto con la mirada de aburrimiento—: ¡Y no hagas eso! Te hace ver más molesto de lo que ya eres-

— Cállate Hidan y camina —Se agacho y lo jalo del brazo. El albino se levantó y comenzó a caminar arrastrando los pies.

Odiaba atravesar ese pasillo, era demasiado largo y con total sinceridad podía decir que le causaba pereza recorrerlo por completo, y era aún más pesado por el hecho de que siempre estaba vigilado y lo tenían catalogado como una persona peligrosa. Siguió distraídamente con la mirada el patrón en la madera y de un momento a otro ya estaba en un área completamente diferente en los calabozos.

El hogar del tesorero principal era verdaderamente sorprendente. Cada rincón del lugar era una muestra del enorme poder económico de Kakuzu representaba. Hidan pasó los dedos mientras seguía caminando por una mesa de roble pulido, mueble traído desde la lejana Europa. Había estado pocas veces en ese lugar, por lo que al cruzarlo le resultaba imposible no asombrarse, principalmente por el hecho de que Kakuzu no parecía la clase de persona que derrotaba en decoración o en artículos costosos. Siguió caminando hasta atravesar, el jardín que conectaba la enorme casa con el palacio, recorriendo un ancho pasillo hasta llegar a la sala donde se sentaba a esperar a que las reuniones terminaran. Sintiendo que le quitaban un peso de encima cuando vio que Itachi ya estaba sentado ahí con Mamoru haciéndole platica.

— ¡Hidan! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien? —Itachi se levantó de donde estaba sentado y caminando rápidamente hasta la entrada, en donde Hidan se había quedado parado—, no te ves tan pálido como me dijeron.

— Esto… yo —Tomo aire y avanzo junto al pelinegro para poder sentarse a su lado—, estoy bien, creo.

— ¿Kakuzu te ha vuelto a hacer algo?

— Me saco del calabozo —Itachi alzo ligeramente las cejas en señal de sorpresa—, donde estoy aun es una celda, pero sin duda es mucho más cómoda que donde estaba antes.

— ¿Te trata mejor?

— No realmente, pero creo que me estoy acostumbrado.

— No digas eso, no debes acostumbrarte a eso —Le miro a los ojos.

— ¿Qué me queda? Ya me aclaro que no me dará mi libertad jamás. Daré mi cuerpo como sacrificio para Jashin-sama —Itachi le miro preocupado y con un poco de lastima, así que rápidamente cambio de tema.

Duraron poco más de una hora ahí, tratando de relajar el pesado ambiente que se había formado. Sacando a relucir el pasando cumpleaños del hermano menor de Itachi; cuando todo parecía haberse puesto tranquilo entro a la habitación uno de las sirvientes del emperador, dando aviso de que la reunión había terminado. Itachi había podido ver a los dos guardias que esperaban a Hidan.

— Creo que me tengo que ir —Dijo el albino levantándose sin mucho ánimo—, mis celadores me están esperando.

— Hidan… ¿Quieres ir mañana a pasear por el jardín conmigo?

— Kakuzu no me dejara.

— Le diré a Kisame para que lo convencer —Hidan entrecerró los ojos.

—Ese tal Kisame te cumple todos tus caprichos ¿Cierto? ¿Qué tal verdadera es su relación? —El pelinegro se sonrojo ligeramente ante la pregunta.

— ¿Quieres venir o no?

— Esta bien, pero no creo que me deje —Se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación.

Yousuke y el otro soldado, que jamás le había dicho su nombre. Le seguían de cerca pero sin invadir su espacio personal. Cuando llego a la gran puerta del salón en donde llevaban a cabo las reuniones pudo ver a varios ministros hablando entre ellos, algunos ya acompañados de sus esposas o amantes. Kakuzu le estaba esperando al otro lado de la enorme sala, con la mirada fija sobre él.

— Llévenlo de vuelta a su habitación —Dijo con una voz tranquila—, tengo un asunto que resolver y llegare tarde —Sin más se giró pero fue detenido por la mano de Hidan, que le sujeto con fuerza de la manga del kimono.

— ¡Espera! —En un segundo la mirada de Kakuzu estuvo sobre el—, Itachi me invito mañana a recorrer el jardín del palacio —Espero que el tesorero dijera algo, pero se quedó callado—: ¿Puedo ir? No iríamos solos, Itachi siempre está acompañado por su sirvienta y estos idiotas nunca me dejan en paz —Kakuzu miro a los dos guardias por un segundo.

— Puedes ir —Hidan le miro perplejo.

— ¿Enserio?

— Si, ahora vete.

Sin más se giró y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ellos. Yousuke le jalo del hombre para que empezara a caminar de regreso. Sorpresivamente no le molesto hacer el recorrido de regreso. Sorpresivamente no le molesto hacer el recorrido de regreso, el saber que iba a poder salir el día siguiente le había hecho sentirse un poco más tranquilo. Cuando cerraron la puerta de la "habitación" se dirigió a la ventana y miro las montañas que se veían a lo lejos.

* * *

><p>Kakuzu estaba a punto de subirse a su caballo gris cuando fue llamado por Kisame.<p>

— ¿Qué pasa? —Dijo mirándolo y notando que se hallaba solo—: ¿Dónde dejaste a tu… esposo? Creí que solías estar con el después de las reuniones.

— Si y eso hare, pero antes quiero pedirte algo.

— ¿Qué?

— Deja ir mañana a tu… ¿Sirviente? O lo que sea, me da igual. Déjalo salir mañana con Itachi. No me gusta admitirlo, pero él tiene que relacionarse con personas de su edad.

— No tenías que pedirlo, ya lo deje ir —Se subió al caballo de un solo movimiento.

— Bueno, esa si es una sorpresa.

— Tiene que salir de vez en cuando o enfermara. Quiero que ese muchacho dure el mayor tiempo posible.

— Se mueren o te aburren. Siempre es así ¿No?

— Si lo sabes no hay razón para que lo preguntes ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuánto te durara el capricho por ese muchacho Uchiha? —El caballo resoplo mientras hablaban.

— Estoy casado con él, por si lo has olvidado —Aclaro con una sonrisa.

— Eso no quiere decir que no te vayas a aburrir de el —Sin más que decir tironeo de las riendas y el caballo comenzó a avanzar a paso veloz. Kisame se quedó ahí un momento y regreso dentro del palacio.

* * *

><p>Hidan se estiro cual gato sobre el futon, sintiendo como tronaban algunas vertebras de su espalda. La habitación estaba en total obscuridad, pues no había luna, y eso a él no le gustaba mucho, porque al no tener velas no podía ver dónde demonios estaba. Se cubrió mejor con la sabana y se hizo un ovillo, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escucho ruidos afuera, agudizo el oído para tratar de escuchar algo más y reconoció la voz de Yousuke y el otro guardia; se levantó cuidadosamente y se acercó a la puerta para escuchar mejor.<p>

— Deberías cerrar la boca. Kakuzu-sama te degollara si llega a escucharte —Murmuro Yousuke.

—El no vendrá hoy y lo sabes. En todo caso tú piensas lo mismo que yo, te quieres coger a Hidan tanto o más que yo —Hidan boqueo al escuchar eso.

— ¿Y? no sé tú, pero yo no quiero hacerme enemigo suyo, tú sabes que es un hombre despiadado.

— Él no lo sabrá.

— Lo hará, Hidan le dirá.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Lo odia —El albino inclino la cabeza, dándole la razón.

— Nos odia a nosotros también. Y con todo eso en nuestra contra, por supuesto que Kakuzu-sama se dará cuenta de que alguien más se lo tiro. Ahora cállate o se despertara.

Hidan regreso al futon con mil ideas en la cabeza, podía utilizar eso a su favor, y mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se recostó dispuesto a dormir tranquilamente.

* * *

><p>— No creí que fuera tan grande —Dijo Hidan observando a su alrededor.<p>

— Pues lo es ¿Sabes montar? —Hidan asintió mientras trataba de alcanzar una especie de flor de gran tamaño—, cuando regrese Deidara saldremos a montar.

— ¿A dónde dices que fue?

— A la india, es una colonia inglesa.

— ¿Los que usan sobreros enormes? —Dio un salto.

— Si, ellos… ¿Qué haces?

— Quiero una de esas, saben bien.

— ¿Se comen?

— Si… tu —Dijo apuntando con el dedo a Mamoru—, ven aquí —La joven avanzo rápidamente hasta el pero se alejó de golpe cuando se agacho para tratar de levantarla sujetándola de las piernas.

— ¿Qué hace? —Mamoru se alejó dos pasos más.

— Mujer, no seas exagerada. Solo quiero levantarte para que alcances las flores —Hidan frunció el ceño.

— Pero… —Miro a Itachi, quien se encogió de hombros, volvió a mirar a Hidan y dio un suspiro—, solo no me deje caer, por favor.

Con nerviosismo dejo a Hidan la levantara. Con miedo a perder el equilibrio alzo los brazos y comenzó a arrancar las bolas espinosas de color verde. Itachi se había colocado a un lado de ellos para poder atraparlas y que no se ensuciara con la tierra. Cuando tenían una buena cantidad, bajo a Mamoru, quien se relajó visiblemente. Hidan golpeo contra la corteza del brazo el fruto verdoso, sacando los frutos cafés y los comió despreocupadamente. Mamoru e Itachi le miraron, el Uchiha le ofreció uno a la joven e imitaron las acciones del otro.

— Saben bien, dulces —Murmuro Itachi, aun saboreando.

— Las comíamos todo el tiempo —Hidan miro la cascara de las semillas con nostalgia—, no creí que las volvería a comer —Se sentó bajo la sombra del árbol y recargo su espalda contra el tronco del mismo. Itachi se sentó a su lado—, sé que no puedo hacer nada, los muertos no regresan, pero me molesta saber que pude haber hecho más.

— Tal vez, pero ya lo dije, ya no puedes hacer nada solo seguir sobreviviendo —Hidan miro de reojo a los guardias que lo custodiaban.

— Y lo hare, no tengas duda de ello —Quiso decirle lo que había escuchado, pero sabía que no era una buena idea.

— Creo que lloverá. Deberíamos irnos.

— Si —Se levantó guardando algunas castañas entre las mangas de su kimono.

Cuando iban de regreso, otro guardia llamo la atención de Yousuke, cruzaron un par de palabras y se separaron.

— Debo ir a resolver algunas cosas con el capitán de la división, lleva a Hidan de regreso.

Hidan solo levanto una ceja y miro al otro guardia, quien le jalo para que siguiera caminando. Se formó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad, no sabía que tan bueno era fingiendo, pero daría su mayor esfuerzo para cumplir su objetivo.

Se dio cuenta de que el guardia iba tres pasos detrás de él, por lo que redujo un poco la velocidad de su caminar, hasta sentir el ligero rose que producían al caminar tan cerca.

— Camina, Hidan —Dijo mientras le empujaba con el cuerpo.

— Estoy caminando ¿No? —Atravesaron los jardines y la casa del tesorero rápidamente. Hidan se detuvo de golpe y choco su cuerpo contra el guardia, rosando la pelvis del mismo con su trasero—, lo siento —Dijo en el tono más tranquilo que pudo hacer—, me mare un poco —Se apoyó por completo contra el guardia, presionando más sus cuerpos. Noto que el guardia no lo separaba de el—: ¿Puedes acompañarme adentro? Prometo que no te arrepentirás.

— Si te pasa algo cae en mi responsabilidad —Le empujo dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Una vez que cerró la puerta Hidan lo acorralo contra la misma.

— No te molesta que haga esto ¿Verdad? —Dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su entre pierna, aplicando presión y sintiendo como se endurecía bajo su mano.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

— Lo que tú quieres que haga —Le susurro cerca de los labios, se agacho para quitarle la armadura baja y bajando los holgados pantalones, logro no hacer una expresión de repulsión con todo su auto-control al ver la semi erección, la tomo entre sus dedos y comenzó un lento bombeo, observando como poco a poco se ponía erecto por completo. Paso su dedo índice y medio de la otra mano y acaricio la punta ya húmeda del pene, esparciendo el líquido pre seminal por toda la cabeza — ¿O acaso quieres que me detenga? —Susurro con una sonrisa, pasando su lengua por sus labios resecos.

— Joder —Murmuro el guardia empujando la cabeza de Hidan contra su erección, quien logro impedir que la introdujera en su boca.

— Vas algo rápido ¿No quieres disfrutar más de esto? —Tomo aire silenciosamente y saco la lengua, pasándola lentamente por la base del miembro, rodeando la punta con ella. Introdujo hasta la mitad la erección es su boca, aguantando las náuseas, con los restos de saliva se le hizo más fácil el masturbarlo, cada vez más rápido, provocando que el guardia jadeara con voz ronca.

— Hazlo ya —Hidan cerró los ojos con fuerza y metió toda la erección dentro de su boca, sintiendo como esta golpeaba la parte trasera de su garganta. Se alejó un poco de él y succiono la punta con algo de rudeza, comenzó un vaivén lento, enredando la lengua varias veces en la punta. Las manos del guardia empujaron su cabeza para que comenzara un movimiento más rápido, Hidan únicamente se concentró en respirar por la nariz y controlar las ligeras horcadas que sentía de vez en cuando.

Hundió las mejillas y succiono con fuerza cuando noto que los movimientos del guardia se hicieron más agresivos, soltando un gemido fuerte. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir el semen inundando su boca, con ligeras sacudidas en su cuerpo lo trago todo, sintiendo ganas de vomitar. Se separó dando un jadeo al poder respirar normalmente, trato de juntar saliva en su boca para quitar el sabor de su boca, pero no ayudaba demasiado.

— Eso estuvo muy bien —Apenas y podía escuchar la voz del guardia—, realmente eres bueno. Yousuke se moriría de celos si se lo contara.

— Quien sabe, quizás también tenga su oportunidad —Dijo las cosas lo más tranquilo que pudo, sonriendo enormemente—, pero recuerda, no pasó nada aquí.

— Estas loco si piensas que hablare —Dijo mientras se acomodaba la ropa y la armadura—, todo con tan de repetirlo.

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Hidan ¿Repetirlo? En ningún momento había pensado en eso, miro el piso y respondió—, claro… así será solo si guardas el secreto.

El guardia salió del calabozo, encerrando a Hidan nuevamente. Camino hasta el futon y se cubrió con las sabanas por completo, con la mirada perdida se quedó pensando, poco después una extraña sonrisa surco su rostro.

* * *

><p>Deidara miraba de un lado a otro, sorprendido de todo lo que veía a su alrededor. Iba sujeto del brazo de Sasori, más por miedo a perderse entre la enorme cantidad de gente que por gusto.<p>

El mercado era grande, escuchando los gritos dichos en otros idiomas y veía a la gente que iba y venía con ropas de diferentes tipos, se detenían cada cierto tiempo, en el cual Sasori le mostraba algunas cosas y le explica otras, lo que más le gustaba era ver (Y probar) eran las especias.

Se detuvieron frente a un edificio del que salían y entraban únicamente europeos. Sasori únicamente lo miro y Deidara comprendió que tenía que seguirlo. Dentro había mujeres de largos y anchos vestidos, Deidara no podía quitarse la duda de cómo podían vivir con ropas tan ajustadas y claramente incomodos. La luz del sol se colaba por un enorme ventanal que había en el techo y hacia brillar un gran candelabro que se hallaba sujeto por cadenas a cada lado de la habitación.

Sasori se acercó a un pequeño mostrador, llamando la atención de un hombre con una calva en la coronilla y largo bigote enroscado, Deidara contuvo su risa manteniéndose detrás de Sasori.

— Good afternoon, sir, may I help you in something? —El rubio escucho atentamente las palabras dichas y miro a Sasori esperando pacientemente por la respuesta.

— Yes, I´m looking some jewerly for my wife —No supo que dijo Sasori que hizo que el hombre le mirara de arriba a abajo—, especially for his hair and neck.

— Oh, I'm sure we have some sparkling things that you will love for this beautiful woman, if you excuse me —El hombre desapareció tras una puerta.

— ¿Que le dijiste?

— Compraremos algunas cosas para que te las pongas.

— Nos las quiero —Frunció el ceño.

— No son para que las disfrutes tú, son para que las disfrute yo viéndotelas puestas —Deidara observo como el hombre regresaba con algunas pequeñas cajas de madera y otras más grandes.

- An apology for the delay, so ... What do you think of this? —Menciono mientras abría una de las bajas pequeñas y le mostraba un broche de una flor hecha de piedras rojas, Sasori la tomo entre sus dedos y la examine cuidadosamente.

— No, I dont like the color, maybe, Green? —Lo volvio a colocar sobre la superficie alcolchada.

— Of course, we have. It's a beautiful bird —Una ligera sonrisa apareció en la cara del pelirrojo al ver la joya.

— Yes, this its perfect for her —Volvió a cerrar la caja y el hombre cerro la caja y la envolvió con un listón verde.

Deidara miro a su alrededor mientras Sasori comenzaba a ver los collares, se alejó poco a poco mientras veía un largo estante de vidrio en donde se observaban diferentes broches y brazaletes. Miro un anillo que tenía una enorme piedra roja y un reflejo le obligó a cerrar los ojos. Volteo la cabeza y se quedó mirando fijamente un collar.

— No, I dont like it —Dijo Sasori dejando de lado el ultimo collar que le ofrecía, ninguno logro llenas sus expectativas—, Deidara —Giro la cabeza tratando de encontrar al rubio, camino hasta donde estaba y observo lo que atraía la atención de su amante. Era un collar sencillo, con una gran gema azul rodeada de brillantes. La cintilla con el que se ataba era blanca y de seda, lo que le daba un toque elegante—: ¿Te gusta? Deidara salió de su trance para mirarlo ligeramente sorprendido, asintió con suavidad.

— I want this, please —Dijo llamando la atención del joyero.

— An excelent option, sir —Dijo tomando la joya y colocándola en un amplia caja de madera y cerrándola con un listón rojo—: can I help you in something more?

— No —Dijo mientras sacaba un saco de monedas y comenzaba a pagar el monto de sus compras. Deidara continúo mirando y miro después la caja en donde iba el collar—, prométeme que lo usaras la próxima vez que salgamos.

El rubio asintió sin salir de su sorpresa, no le había ordenado usarlo. Cuando salieron volvió a sujetarse de su brazo al notar que los puestos comenzaban a quitarse, provocando una gran cantidad de movimiento. Sasori afianzo su brazo y regresaron a la posada.

* * *

><p>Hidan se estiro mientras las sirvientas le llevan en desayuno y le entregaban ropa para cambiarse. Aun con todo lo que había tenido que hacer el día anterior se sentía de buen humor, probablemente era porque no había visto a Kakuzu en un buen rato.<p>

— Kakuzu-sama dijo que llegaría esta tarde, lo quiere ver arreglado para una reunión. Yo me encargare de eso.

— Esta bien… ¿Ellos me acompañaran? —Dijo distraídamente.

— Ellos siempre deben estarlo vigilando.

— Esta bien —Contuvo su sonrisa, todo iba bien.

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer y por sus maravillosos comentarios, no olviden responder la pregunta, no podre empezar los siguientes capítulos sin una respuesta.<p>

Y perdonen si hay muchas faltas de ortografía, pero apenas y tengo tiempo de trascribir de mi libreta a la compu. Y con eso de que escribí algunas cosas en inglés, pues no me marcaba los errores correctamente (Si damas y caballeros, aplique un ejercicio de mis clases de inglés aquí, por eso decía "wife" xD)

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (O eso espero)


	10. Chapter 10

**Angel electrico**: Es algo que nunca me ha gustado de Amor Yaoi, que no puedes pedir actualizaciones de los fanfics, pero bueno. Que creas que mi historia es lo suficiente mente buena como para seguirla de esa manera me alaga mucho, así que espero que este capítulo te guste mucho. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Alexa Hiwatari**: Tú has seguido este fanfic prácticamente desde que empezó, así que me hace muy feliz que lo sigas haciendo y que siempre dejes un comentario. ¡Muchas gracias!

**Trollcat:** Yo también amo la relación de Sasori y Deidara, al final, ligeramente masoquista. Con respecto al KakuHida y al KisaIta, pues batallo un poco más, sobre todo con Itachi (Se nota que esta algo OoC ¿No?) pero siempre hago todo lo posible para que quede bien. Con respecto al m-preg, será difícil, sobre todo porque es el Japón feudal, pero ya me las arreglare para que quede lo más "realista" posible. ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Y espero que sigas siguiendo la historia.

Bueno, como siempre, mil gracias a sus maravillosos comentarios ¡Me alegran mucho! De verdad lamento no poder actualizar seguidamente, pero la universidad absorbe mi tiempo libre, además de que estoy en varias actividades extracurriculares. Cada tiempo libre que tengo lo utilizo para hacer mis borradores y editar los capítulos, prometo hacerlos más largos y bonitos.

Y de nuevo, muchas gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto no me pertenece, su autor es Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo sus personajes y trama para realizar una historia para hacer un homenaje a su obra y a las parejas que aquí se presentan.

* * *

><p>Yousuke no sabía con exactitud cómo había terminado en esa situación. Un fuerte gemido resonó en la habitación, el rápidamente le cubrió la boca con la mano con el propósito de callarlo.<p>

Tomo una de las piernas de Hidan y la levanto, cambiando el ángulo de la penetración, logrando que esta fuera mucho más placentera para ambos. Apoyo una de sus manos en el futon, tomando más impuso para poder moverse con más fuerza, sintió una de las manos de Hidan acariciar la piel de su pecho, él se inclinó para pasar su lengua por la piel húmeda de su cuello, saboreando su sudor. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y apretó con más fuerza la pierna que mantenía sujeta, pegándola ahora al pecho lampiño.

— ¡Sí! Justo ahí —Logro escuchar a Hidan, pero perdido en su propio placer, no hizo nada para volver a repetir la acción.

— Joder… —Dijo para sí mismo, alzándose y empujando con más violencia contra el cuerpo del otro, sintiendo un fuerte calor en la parte baja del vientre, acompañado por placenteros espasmos que le obligaban a sacudir ligeramente los hombros. Cerró los ojos con fuerza a sentir como eyaculaba de golpe, con un gruñido grave que resonó en la pequeña habitación. Las olas de placer fueron disminuyendo conforme detenía las envestidas, notando la humedad de su vientre al haber terminado Hidan. Se levantó después de haber normalizado su respiración, buscando la ropa regada por la habitación—, esto no volverá a pasar —Dijo seriamente mientras se ponía la ropa rápidamente.

— No te creo—Sonrió ante la mirada enojada del guardia—: ¿Qué? Yo no te obligue a esto, todo lo contrario, trate de detenerte —Se peinó el cabello con los dedos, haciendo una mueca dramática.

— Pues no lo lograste.

— Dije "trate" —Se giró y le dio la espalda, cubriéndose con el futon hasta la media espalda—, también el otro ¿Cómo se llama?

— ¿Ryu? ¡Imposible! —Dijo mientras caminaba hasta el, tomándolo de los hombros—: ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?

— ¿Acostarme con ustedes? Bueno, en realidad, solo me he acostado contigo, Ryu no me hizo nada de nada —Tomo las manos de Yousuke y las quito de su cuerpo—, pero eso se puede arreglar —El guardia levanto la mano—: ¿Qué? ¿Vas a golpearme? Con eso solo lograras que Kakuzu me crea cuando les diga que ustedes me violaron.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Ya lo sabes, tú haces algo contra mí y te mueres.

— No te creerá —Se levantó, mirándolo desde arriba.

— Bueno, si yo me muero me quedara la satisfacción de saber que ustedes también sufrirán.

Yousuke entrecerró los ojos y salió de la habitación con pasos pesados. Cuando Hidan se cercioro que no hubiera nadie cerca soltó una carcajada, al final, todo había resultado bien, ahora tenía una ventaja sobre Kakuzu.

* * *

><p>— Te vez feliz —Dijo Sasori mientras Deidara se acomodaba el broche de pájaro que le había comprado en India.<p>

— ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

— Solo creo que te vez feliz —Se pasó una mano por el cabello—, vámonos ya.

Habían llegado de la India hacia una semana, los cuatro meses que estuvieron halla habían mantenido una relación más o menos pacifica, con lo que Deidara se había relajado un poco más, sin llegar a acostumbrarse.

Iban a una reunión, de esas que se hacían una vez a la semana. Deidara avanzo con una sonrisa tranquila, dos pasos atrás de Sasori. Amaba esas reuniones porque eran las pocas horas libres que tenía y en las que podía estar con las personas que le agradaban, o por lo menos no se quejaba.

— Estas feliz porque los vas a ver ¿Cierto? —Dijo Sasori en tono serio.

— ¿Y que si es así? —El pelirrojo se detuvo de golpe—, "Mierda"

— Sé que no harías nada estúpido con alguno de ellos —Continuo caminando con paso seguro.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que no?

— Que Kisame o Kakuzu, dependiendo de con quién te quieras meter, mataran a su pareja si lo hacer. Y yo te castigaría a ti.

Deidara hizo una mueca de molestia y tomo aire despacio, después de todo, nunca había pesado en eso. Entro a la habitación y se encontró con Hidan, rápidamente se sentó a un lado de él.

— ¿Dónde está Itachi? —Murmuro mientras se acomodaba.

— No ha llegado ¿Cuánto volviste de tu maravilloso viaje? —Dijo mientras trataba de tocar el broche de su cabello.

— Hace una semana —Dijo mientras apartaba su mano—: ¿Qué te pasa? Estas demasiado tranquilo.

— Nada, solo estoy tranquilo pasaron cosas buenas.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas? —Deidara le examino cuidadosamente.

— Pues… no he visto a Kakuzu en una semana —Deidara levanto las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

— ¿Una semana?

— Si… últimamente se desaparece muy seguido, pero eso sí, nunca se va sin joderme —Las demás esposas y cortesanas le miraron mal por su forma de hablar.

— Bueno… es raro, por si no lo has notado.

— Lo más importante es que estoy en paz —Estiro su mano y acaricio uno de los pétalos de las flores que decoraban la habitación. Miraron en dirección a la puerta.

— Buenos días —Dijo Itachi, que llevaba el cabello recogido de lado, con una cuenta blanca resaltando el nudo que mantenía sujeto su cabello. Mamoru se mantenía tranquila junto a él.

— ¿Te han dicho que deberías sonreír más? —Dijo Hidan con una mueca extraña. Itachi ladeo ligeramente la cabeza.

— Te lo dije muchas veces —Deidara jugueteo con un mechón de su cabello. Itachi rodeo los ojos y se sentó cerca de ellos.

— ¿No te molesta que cuchicheen tanto? —Dijo sin disimular el albino—, a mí me exaspera.

— No importa, sabía que esto pasaría si mantenía la comunicación con ustedes —El Uchiha tomo la taza que Mamoru le ofrecía.

— ¿Y Kisame? —Dijo casi con burla Deidara, Hidan se cruzó de brazos.

— No lo sé —Dijo tranquilamente para después darle un sorbo a su taza de té—, aunque no lo creo, me ha dejado ayudarlos y salir con ustedes.

— Lo puede hace para conseguir que tú hagas lo que sé que aun haces con el —Itachi se sonrojo ligeramente por el comentario de Deidara, Hidan se rio fuertemente—: ¿Al menos ya duermen en la misma habitación? —Negó con la cabeza—, por Dios.

— Que raro eres Uchiha… pero bueno, supongo que tienes suerte.

— Tal vez… oh, ya recordé, vallamos a montar —El tomo de voz del Uchiha se oía más animado.

— Yo no sé —Dijo Deidara amargadamente—: ¿Tu si? —Pregunto a Hidan, quien asintió despreocupadamente—, no es justo.

— Te podemos enseñar —Hidan le pico en el hombro, como burlándose de él. Deidara le dio un manotazo—, ouch.

— Bueno ¿Iremos o no?

— Claro, pero bueno, si nuestros captores nos dan permiso.

— Itachi hará que Kisame los convencerá ¿Verdad Itachi? —Volvió a burlarse Hidan, Itachi únicamente hizo una mueca de molestia—, bueno, no es una sonrisa, pero al menos es una expresión.

* * *

><p>— Es difícil —Dijo molesto Deidara, quien trataba de subir al caballo por sexta vez consecutiva.<p>

— ¡Solo tomo impulso y sube! —Dijo exasperado Hidan, montando un caballo negro con manchas blancas en las patas—, no es difícil, joder.

— No creí que ellos nos acompañarían —Dijo Itachi mirando hacia atrás por un momento donde los tres ministros hablaban tranquilamente, montados en caballos.

— Habría sido mejor si no hubieran venido —Escucharon el pequeño relinchido que soltó el caballo, por lo que se giraron.

— ¡Lo logre! —Dijo felizmente Deidara sobre el callo blanco, sujetando las riendas—: ¿Y ahora?

— Aprieta tus piernas suavemente para que avance —Deidara hizo caso, logrando que el caballo avanzara hasta donde ello se encontraban— para parar, jala las riendas, suave pero firmemente… ¡Vez! Es fácil.

—Cualquiera diría que tienes montando mucho tiempo —Dijo Hidan mientras el caballo en el que estaba sacudía la cabeza—: ¿No nos abras mentido?

— Muérete —Le respondió—: ¿A dónde iremos?

* * *

><p>— A un ministro normal no le gustaría que su esposa se relacionara con esa clase de persona —Dijo divertido el pelirrojo.<p>

— No discutiré nada —Dijo sin emoción aparente Kakuzu.

— Lo bueno es que saben que no soy un ministro normal —Kisame comenzó a avanzar lentamente, mirando como los otros tres comenzaban a alejarse—, Itachi no es un muchacho normal, por eso confió en él.

— Tú confías demasiado en los votos matrimoniales.

— Si crees eso, entonces no me conoces realmente —Sasori sonrió burlonamente.

— ¿Dónde está la muchacha que siempre los acompaña? —Dijo Kakuzu tranquilamente.

— No creí que fuera necesario que viniera hoy.

— Ja ¿La dejaste? —Interrumpió Sasori.

— No, Itachi le dejo la tarde libre.

— Es lo mismo —Se internaron más en el bosque—, les seré sincero —Sasori se volvió a captar la atención de los otros dos—, no me agrada la relación que esos tres están comenzando a desarrollar. Demasiado apegados el uno al otro para mi gusto.

— ¿Te parece? —Kakuzu siguió sin parecer interesado en el tema.

— Itachi no se atrevería a hacer algo de lo que estas imaginando, no solo puedo prohibirle ver a su familia, la vida de su padre está expuesta a lo que yo decida.

— Lo sé, pero Deidara es terco y los castigos ya no surten tanto efecto —Sasori entrecerró sus ojos color miel.

— ¡Hidan, bájate de ahí! —El grito de Deidara llamo a su atención, cabalgaron un poco más rápido hasta llegar a un rio de nivel bajo. Hidan se hallaba trepando en una gruesa rama, estaba uno a unos tres metros del rio, lo suficientemente alto para lastimarse si se caía.

— Parece que nos alejamos bastante —Murmuro Sasori como Deidara llamaba la atención de Hidan.

Kisame bajo del caballo y le dio una palmada para que fuera a tomar agua mientras avanzaba hasta donde estaba Itachi, que seguía atentamente los movimientos de Hidan—, se va a caer —Menciono el más pequeño cuando noto la presencia de Kisame—: ¿Kakuzu no piensa bajar de ahí? —Le pregunto mientras volteaba a verlo, Kisame solo le rodeo la cintura con un brazo.

— Tenemos que hablar de algo importante —Le susurro, el pelinegro se confundió—, más tarde te explico —Itachi apretó la tela de la manga del brazo que le rodeaba.

— Solo dime si es algo malo —Kisame negó y le beso la frente—: ¡Oh por Dios, Hidan! —Grito después de que se escuchó el chapoteo en el rio.

— ¡Te lo dije idiota! —Le reclamo Deidara desde la orilla.

— ¡Cállate! —Hidan se levantó molesto y completamente empapado, se pasó la mano por el cabello, echándoselo para atrás y exprimiendo partes de la tela del kimono, que se le pegaba molestosamente a la piel—, estaba muy fría —Cuando alzo la vista se encontró con la mirada de Kakuzu, salió del agua y le ignoro.

— Deberíamos regresar —Aclaro Itachi más tranquilo al ver que no se había lastimado, miro a Kisame, quien solo asintió y le ayudo a subir al caballo sujetándole de la cintura—, gracias.

— No puedo creer que aún no duerman en la misma habitación —Le susurro Deidara cuando Kisame se alejó.

— Cállate —Esperaron a que Hidan se acomodara en la silla y regresaron al palacio.

* * *

><p>— Me gusta mucho cuando el bosque toma esos colores —Itachi se soltó el cabello para cepillarlo con sus dedos y poder volvérselo a atar, Kisame se sentó en un enorme cojín, con las piernas cruzadas—: ¿De que querías hablarme?<p>

— Ven aquí —Itachi se sentó a su lado, pero Kisame lo levanto para sentarlo entre sus piernas—, Sasori dijo algo hoy. No le gusta la relación que mantienen Hidan, Deidara y tú.

— No pensara prohibirle las salidas otra vez ¿Verdad?

— No lo sé, pero si quiero que me aclares algo de eso —Itachi desvió la mirada por unos segundos.

— Hay algo que no te he dicho —Quiero volver al lugar que había ocupado en un primer lugar, pero Kisame lo sujeto con más fuerza—, Deidara y yo ya nos conocíamos —El ministro levantó una ceja confundido—, el día en el que nos casamos me pidió que no te dijera. Sasori tampoco lo sabe, por favor, no se lo digas.

— ¿Por qué?

— A Deidara le da vergüenza, tu sabes, por ser el sirviente de cama de Sasori —Kisame asintió—, por eso me relacione tan fácil con Deidara.

— ¿Y Hidan?

— Él es un caso especial. Él ni siquiera es del reino, simplemente congeniamos —Se quedaron un rato en silencio—: ¿Te molesta que me relacione con ellos?

— Tu sabes que no es eso —Le acaricio el cabello—, pero no quiero que tengas problemas con alguien en un futuro.

— Todo está bien —Dijo mirándolo a los ojos—, solo me importa si te molesta a ti.

— Realmente no te das cuenta de lo feliz que me haces diciendo eso ¿Verdad? —Itachi se sonrojo suavemente y se recargo contra el pecho de Kisame.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —Kisame asintió y se levantaron para caminar hasta el comedor.

* * *

><p>Hidan se recargo su cabeza contra un costado de la bañera llena de agua caliente en la que estaba, se sentía tan bien así. Pasó sus dedos por un par de moretones que se le habían hecho por la caída; se hundió por completo en el agua y sonrió porque aún conservaba su temperatura.<p>

Se asustó cuando al salir del agua se encontró con Kakuzu—: ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué te parece que hago?

— Oh ¿No podemos dejarlo para otro momento? Me estoy bañando y cuando termines el agua ya no estará caliente —Dijo con pesimismo.

— No me importa —Se dio la vuelta—, date prisa y ven a la habitación.

Hidan resoplo molesto y se levantó, envolviéndose en una yukata de algodón delgado.

* * *

><p>Deidara gimió con fuerza, su muñeca izquierda estaba atada a su tobillo derecho, al igual que su muñeca izquierda con su tobillo izquierdo, impidiéndole el movimiento, cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir la lengua de Sasori deslizándose desde su esfínter hasta la punta de su pene, pasando por los testículos de forma lenta. Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueándose al sentir como el pelirrojo comenzaba a introducir la punta de su miembro dentro de su boca.<p>

— Basta —Sintió como Sasori succionaba con fuerza, haciéndole soltar un grito de placer—, voy… a… —Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir las fuere olas de placer que le obligaron a terminar dentro de la boca del pelirrojo, quien no se apartó hasta haber bebido todo el semen.

— Bien —Deidara tosió con fuerza al sentir que se ahogaba, y trato de recuperar el aire con dificultad. Sasori le desato permitiéndole jalar las cobijas y cubrir su cuerpo.

— No vayas a llorar otra vez —Deidara le miro furioso, incapaz de responderle—, ya deberías haberte acostumbrado.

— ¿Si estuvieras en mi lugar te acostumbrarías? —Sasori le miro seriamente—, ves que no…

— Lo haría —El rubio no supo si sorprenderse o sentirse ofendido—, lo haría porque yo se aceptar la vida que se me ha dado.

— Eres un estúpido. Pero creo que no tiene sentido. Tu que siempre has tenido lujos y poder ¿Qué puede necesitar? No sabes lo que es sufrir, no sabes lo que es trabajar todo el día y toda la noche, sin comer, tú no sabes lo que es estar completamente solo —Cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando el pelirrojo alzo la mano con la intención de golpearle.

— Aun te falta aprender a quedarte callado —Sasori conto hasta diez y bajo la mano—, ahora duérmete.

Deidara se quedó calado, con sus ojos azules rebosantes de lágrimas que se rehusaba a dejar salir. Se acostó lentamente en el futon y se cubrió con la sabana.

* * *

><p>— Antes de que nos demos cuenta ya será invierno —Mamoru le acomodaba la cama para que Itachi pudiera meterse a dormir.<p>

— Si, el tiempo pasa rápido —Itachi terminaba de cepillar su cabello—, Kisame y yo tenemos más de medio año casados.

— Lo sé, mi señor —Mamoru le entrego la yukata para dormir.

— Es raro, realmente creí que sería más difícil.

— ¿Lo ama ahora? —El pelinegro no supo que contestar ante la pregunta, se quedó mirando su mano por un largo momento—, perdóneme si cometí alguna indiscreción.

— No, no la hiciste. Simplemente no me lo había preguntado… solo eso. Ya puedes retirarte a dormir.

— ¿Esta seguro que no desea otra cobija? Las noches ya son mucho más frías.

— No te preocupes, estaré bien —Le sonrió, Mamoru asintió e hizo una reverencia para después salir de la habitación.

Itachi se quedó ahí, cambiándose. Apago la única vela que iluminaba la habitación y se metió dentro del futon. Intento dormir, pero tenía demasiado ideas en la cabeza; el comentario de Deidara, la pregunta de Mamoru, su propia confusión.

Dio un largos suspiro y se giró, la luz de la luna traspasaba el papel de arroz y de repente sintió un frio recorrerle. Rodo los ojos, regañándose mentalmente por no haber aceptado otra cobija más gruesa. Se quedó quieta, con la mirada fija en un punto indefinido del techo, se levantó y salió con pasos silenciosos de la habitación, recorrió el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Kisame.

Abrió la puerta suavemente y se adentró, guiándose por la liguera luz que se colaba. Se colocó a un lado del futon sabiendo que Kisame ya sabía que se encontraba ahí.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —La gruesa voz del ministro rompió el silencio.

— Tengo frio… ¿Puedo dormir aquí? —Kisame alzo su torso, apoyándose en uno de sus brazos.

— ¿Seguro?  
>— Si —Miro como Kisame se hacía a un lado, dejándole un espacio que de inmediato ocupo, dándole la espalda.<p>

Se sentía nervioso, era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación en un plano no sexual. Cerro sus ojos y tomo aire, solo para girarse; pudo sentir el calor que despedía el cuerpo de Kisame, busco en la obscuridad su mirada y se acercó, tocando con la punta de sus dedos los labios del ministro, deslizo su mano hasta su mejilla y le dio un pequeño beso y le dio un pequeño beso, apenas un roce.

— Buenas noches —Le susurro, sus labios aun tocándose y se giró de nuevo, dándole la espalda. Dejo de respirar unos segundos cuando sintió uno de los brazos de Kisame rodearlo y pegarlo de nuevo a su cuerpo.

— Buenas noches, Itachi.

* * *

><p><em>Dos semanas después…<em>

* * *

><p>Itachi y Mamoru miraban fijamente a Hidan, quien se hallaba sentado con la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de controlar un repentino mareo. Cuando se enderezo soltó un largo suspiro, frotándose los ojos con la mano derecha.<p>

— ¿Todo bien? —Le llamo Itachi, el albino negó suavemente.

— Creo que voy a vomitar.

— ¿Comió algo en mal estado? —La pregunta de Mamoru fue contestada con un negativo movimiento de cabeza.

— Solo me siento mal —Mamoru se le quedo viendo fijamente al joven.

— Esta pálido —Dijo en un susurro a la joven—: ¿Puedo revisarlo más de cerca? —Hidan asintió cansadamente. Pronto sintió las pequeñas manos de la sirvienta, poco le importo que los guardias le miraran con curiosidad—: ¿Solo han sido mareos y nauseas? —Volvió a asentir en silencio, pronto las manos de la joven se posicionaron en su vientre, apretando suavemente—, mi señor —Itachi se acercó, Hidan trato de escuchar lo que Mamoru le decía y observo lo que Mamoru le decía y observo el gesto de asombro y duda del peligro.

— Eso es imposible —Mamoru negó en silencio, con expresión triste—, Hidan.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Dijo con algo de miedo.

— Quiero que te tranquilices, toma aire y relájate —Itachi le sujeto suavemente de los hombros, masajeando con los pulgares—, tu estas en cinta.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para poder crear esta historia sin ningún fin lucrativo, únicamente poder hacer un homenaje a su obra y a las parejas que aquí se presentan.

* * *

><p>Hidan sintió que el aire dentro de sus pulmones se escapaba de golpe, miro a Itachi, a Mamoru, su vientre y otra vez a Itachi, como si el pudiera darle la respuesta a lo que estaba pensando.<p>

— Basta de bromas —Exploto de repente—: ¿Estás loca? Es imposible que eso pase…

— No es la primera vez que me hago cargo de un embarazo, conozco los síntomas, como ocurre todo, la ligera inflamación del vientre —Mamoru agacho la cabeza, apretando con nerviosismo sus manos. Itachi se quedó en silencio, meditando lo que su sirvienta acababa de decir.

— ¿Hay alguna forma de comprobarlo? —Soltó Itachi.

— No… no lo sé, a mí no se me enseño a hacerme cargo de un embarazo en un hombre —El pelinegro soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Qué harás? —Pregunto mirando a Hidan quien no había vuelto a decir nada.

— Él no se debe enterar, tengo que pensar en algo —Hidan recién había caído en cuanta de que él bebe podría no ser de Kakuzu, se levantó de golpe—, nos vemos después —Y camino rápidamente hasta llegar a donde estaban los guardias, quienes lo escoltaron sin preguntarle nada. Mamoru e Itachi le miraron en silencio hasta perderlo de vista.

— Mi señor…

— No podemos hacer nada, al final, él es el único que puede decidir —Se sentó en el lugar que Hidan ocupaba hacia unos momentos.

— Comprendo.

— Ni una palabra de esto —La muchacha agacho la cabeza en un gesto de entendimiento y camino dos pasos más atrás de él cuándo regresaron dentro del palacio.

* * *

><p>— ¿Se encuentra bien? —Pregunto la anciana que elegía su ropa y que el reconocía como la nana de Sasori.<p>

— No —Contesto secamente.

— Sasori-sama se veía algo perturbado anoche ¿Discutieron nuevamente? —Deidara le fulmino con la mirada.

— Lo dice como si fuera una discusión sin importancia, o de rutina.

— Lo es… más fuerte, pero lo es, usted está ocupando el puesto de amante de Sasori-sama.

— De esclavo, querrá decir. Jamás me acostaría con él por gusto —Dijo mientras tomaba una cuenta que estaba tirada en el piso.

— Por favor —Hablo con más tranquilidad y suavidad la anciana, lo que provoco que Deidara le mirara atentamente—, no haga sufrir a Sasori-sama —Deidara no pudo contestarle nada pues la anciana había salido de la habitación.

Soltó un suspiro de estío, eso era lo menos que se me recia Sasori.

Se levantó y se acomodó a un lado de la ventana, mirando el horizonte como lo hacía todos los días desde que había llegado a ese lugar. Apretó con fuerza los barrotes de la ventana, tenía que buscar la forma de escapar de ese lugar.

Deidara sintió como la puerta era abierta. No tuvo que voltear para saber quién era la persona que se había adentrado en la habitación, soltó un suspiro cansado y se giró para mirar al pelirrojo, quien tenía la mirada fija en él. Se levantó y se puso frente a él, dándose cuenta de la pequeña diferencia de altura entre ellos.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Sasori llevo sus manos a sus hombros y los descubrió con un movimiento lento. Deidara cerró sus ojos y se trató de alejarse un paso, sin embargo, el agarre que ejercía Sasori sobre la ropa que vestía se lo impido.

— Estas marcas no desaparecerán de tu piel —Murmuro con voz calmada y acariciando con el dedo índice y medio las marcas moradas que adornaban la piel de su pecho.

— Lo harán —Dijo con firmeza—, lo harán en cuanto deje este lugar.

— ¿Y se puede saber cómo lograras eso? —No le miro a la cara—, aquí tú no tienes a nadie.

— No necesito que alguien me ayude para poder salir de aquí.

— Iluso —Jalo con suavidad el obi que ataba la tela y dejo que se deslizara por sus dedos para después abrir la tela que cubría su cuerpo con un suave movimiento—, y aun si lograras escapar ¿A dónde irías? —Empujo suavemente su cuerpo hacia abajo para indicarle que quería que se acostara—, sería cuestión de tiempo para que te encontrara.

— Tal vez... Pero eso no impediría que lo intentara.

Sasori le miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, Deidara sonrió por haberlo hecho enojar.

— Realmente debo enseñarte a quedarte callado —Dijo mientras le quitaba por completo el kimono que vestía esa vez—, pero por ahora, haremos algo mucho más interesante.

El rubio trago saliva y cerró los ojos, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que todo eso terminara.

* * *

><p>Itachi se acomodó en el enorme futon, Kisame le había dicho que se acomodara y que le acompañaría más tarde cuando terminara de revisar algunos documentos importantes.<p>

Se hallaba inquieto. Esa tarde había ido a visitar a su familia, Sasuke se le había pegado como siempre, hablándole de las cosas que había estado haciendo últimamente y su madre le había tratado igual de dulce y amable que siempre. Pero su padre... Su padre parecía no haber declinado o siquiera haberse arrepentido de las acciones que había realizado anteriormente.

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

* * *

><p>— Itachi—Han ¿Cómo ha ido todo? —Mikoto coloco dos tazas de té en la mesa mientras Mamoru colocaba dos platos con mochi.<p>

— Muy bien madre, las cosas marchan normalmente y no habido ningún problema en el palacio —Miro como Sasuke se llevaba uno de los mochis a la boca—, todo ha estado bien.

— Me alegra escuchar eso.

— Itachi —La voz de su padre resonó igual de estricta que siempre—, quiero hablar contigo acerca de un asunto importante.

— Comprendo ¿Esta bien si hablamos antes de que me valla? —Sasuke sonrió ante la idea, dejando en claro que no iba a dejar a Itachi en paz fácilmente.

— Nii—san ¿Podemos jugar en el jardín?

— Primero acábate eso, había dicho que tenías hambre —El niño inflo las mejillas en señal de disgusto—, además, Mamoru se esforzó mucho para hacerte eso —Dijo mientras la apuntaba ligeramente con la cabeza, ante lo que Mamoru le sonrió amablemente.

— Esta bien —Dijo mientras tomaba otro y se lo llevaba a la boca.

— Muy bien —Miro a Mamoru quien se llevó una mano frente a los labios y se rio de forma silenciosa.

Habían pasado la tarde tranquilamente hablando y jugando, se interrogaban mutuamente de lo que habían estado haciendo y las cosas que habían estado pasando a su alrededor. Itachi había estado feliz de escuchar que Sasuke había conocido más personas de su edad con las cuales podía compartir más experiencias, y que poco a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su ausencia.

Cuando la tarde comenzó a caer le aviso a Mamoru que estaría hablando con su padre, y que se encargara de que nadie le molestara.

Se habían encerrado en la que era su habitación y se sentaron en el piso, uno frente al otro.

— Itachi, sé que sabes que tus responsabilidades con el clan no han desaparecido por completo, si bien ahora tienes otras responsabilidades, tu deber y prioridades están aquí —Itachi se quedó en silencio, escuchando atentamente a su padre—, tu nos ayudaras a completar el plan que quedó inconcluso —Itachi sintió un fuerte temblor en todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué plan?

— El golpe que daremos, en el cual fue descubierto hace un año.

— Yo no puedo hacer eso —Dijo casi de inmediato—, Kisame es mi esposo y le debo fidelidad. No puedo traicionar la confianza que puso en mí.

— Itachi... —Le miro seriamente—, esto se hace para beneficiar al clan Uchiha, el cual ha sido denigrado con el paso de los años.

— Yo... —Tomo aire y se quedó en silencio—, si esto se descubre serás asesinado.

— En eso entras tú... Puedes tratar de convencerlo de que se una a nosotros o bien, que no intervenga en caso de que se descubra.

— El jamás hará algo como eso, es de los hombres más fieles que tiene el emperador.

— Pero quizás te sea más fiel a ti... Sé que puedes convencerlo —Itachi cerro sus ojos, meditando.

— ¿Planeaste esto desde que te dije que iba a casarme? —Su mirada se había vuelto sebera, dando un reclamo silencioso ante el cual su padre no pareció inmutarse.

— Sabíamos que esa unión seria beneficiosa para el clan.

— Debo pensarlo, yo... De verdad tengo que pensarlo.

Itachi se levantó de un solo movimiento y salió un poco aturdido de la habitación.

— Itachi-sama —Mamoru le intersecto en cuanto salió de la habitación—, el carruaje ya llego ¿Desea despedirse de su familia?

— Sí.

* * *

><p>Fin del flash back.<p>

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué ocurre? —Sintió los brazos de kisame rodearle haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos.<p>

— Nada, no ocurre nada —Se giró y le sonrió—, solo me perdí un momento.

— Por eso lo digo, eso no es normal en ti —Kisame le beso la frente mientras jalaba las cobijas para poder cubrirlos mejor—: ¿Paso algo?

— Cosas sin importancia —Se acurruco entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos—, solo durmamos ahora ¿Si?

Kisame le sonrió y se acomodó mejor para disponerse a dormir también.

* * *

><p>Hidan se acostó boca arriba en el desgastado futon, se mordió nerviosamente las uñas de la mano izquierda mientras mantenía la mano derecha en la base de su vientre, tratando de sentir algo.<p>

Podía deshacerse de él, pero su religión prohibía determinantemente los abortos. Tenía que pensar en algo, no pensaba tener a su hijo encerrado en ese lugar y tampoco podía arriesgarse a esperar para ver si el niño era de Kakuzu.

Sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas a pesar de que estaba acostado.

Golpeo con el puño a un lado suyo con el fin de tratar de descargar toda la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos y poder despejar su mente, tenía que haber una forma en la que pudiera escapar de ese lugar.

Escucho como eran retiradas las cadenas que cerraban su habitación y decidió hacerse el dormido. Por lo delicados pasos de dio cuenta de que no era un soldado ni Kakuzu. Cuando la puerta se volvió a cerrar se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una charola de comida en el piso, el olor hizo que su estómago rogara por que la tomara y con algo de molestia se levantó para ir hasta ella y poder ver lo que contenía.

Un tazón grande de sopa de miso, arroz y pescado era lo que contenía, así que sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a comer, sintiendo con deleite el sabor, algo que no había sentido en todo el tiempo que llevaba encerrado ahí. Tenía que alimentarse bien para que su hijo se desarrollara lo mejor posible. Aun con todo lo que parecía estar poniéndose en su contra.

Se terminó el contenido de los platos más rápido de lo que esperaba, totalmente en silencio, interrumpiéndose únicamente al pensar en voz alta, cosa a la que se había acostumbrado desde que era un niño.

Volvió a escuchar como retiraban las cadenas de la puerta, se acostó en el futon y descanso su cabeza en la pequeña almohada, cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la puerta se abrió.

— Veo que al fin comiste como se debe —La voz grave de Kakuzu resonó en la habitación mientras miraba la charola con los trastes sucios—, tírate boca abajo.

Hidan trago saliva de golpe, sin moverse. Sabía que si no obedecía probablemente Kakuzu comenzaría a golpearlo y no podía poner en riesgo a su bebe, pero aun así, la posición en la que Kakuzu deseaba someterlo ponía en un riesgo semejante su vientre.

— ¿Boca abajo? —Susurro bajito—: ¿Puede ser de otra forma? —Se volteo y noto claramente como Kakuzu levantaba una ceja, mientras se ponía de rodillas a un lado suyo.

— ¿Cómo?

— Así —Kakuzu entrecerró los ojos y se acomodó entre sus piernas, abriendo la tela que cubría su cuerpo. Hidan tomo aire y se acomodó mejor a lo que el tesorero tomo sus piernas y las acomodo sobre las propias.

— ¿Alguna razón por la que quisieras esto?

— Es más cómodo —Soltó un jadeo al sentir la palpitante erección rosarse contra sus nalgas. El moreno separo con facilidad sus glúteos y lo pego a él, comenzando a presionar contra el estrecho orificio anal; Hidan contuvo la respiración mientras la penetración se llevaba a cabo.

— Estas muy estrecho hoy —Soltó con un tono de voz más grave de lo normal mientras se introducía por completo en su interior. Hidan jadeo con un toque de dolor en la voz y no se atrevió a abrir los ojos en ningún momento, sintiendo con mayor intensidad la vergüenza de ser denigrado de esa manera.

Kakuzu no espero a que se acostumbrara a la intromisión y casi de inmediato comenzó con un vaivén fuerte, produciendo un sonido erótico al chocar su piel apenas expuesta con la desnudez del jashinista, quien solo atinaba a soltar jadeos ahogados, las manos del tesorero se aferraron a su cadera y la levantaron para mejorar el ángulo de penetración, logrando que el albino arqueara la espalda al chocar seguidamente su punto más erógeno.

— No —Soltó con voz ahogada, las manos de Kakuzu le sujetaron con fuerza de las muñecas y le obligo a colocar sus manos por encima de la cabeza, golpeándolas contra la dura madera del piso—, suéltame —Podía sentir el aliento caliente de Kakuzu atreves de la tela de la máscara que siempre cubría su boca.

— Si no te callas te daré una rápida idea de lo que te va a pasar —Dijo mientras apretaba con más fuerza sus muñecas.

Hidan sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, las manos de Kakuzu volvieron a apretar su cadera pero él no se atrevió a bajar sus manos de nuevo. Dio un pequeño grito cuando lo giro de golpe, jalando su cadera para que quedara apoyado en sus rodillas.

— ¡Te dije que así no! —Apoyo sus manos en el piso, alzando su espalda pero el ministro lo único que hizo fue jalar de su cabello, manteniéndolo en la posición que quería.

— Yo te dije que lo haría así —Envistió con más fuerza, Hidan apretó la tela del futon que se hallaba bajo su cuerpo y se reusó a soltar algún sonido, Kakuzu soltó una risa cruel y sujeto sus piernas, levantándolo y obligándolo a sentarse de alguna forma sobre él, logrando que la penetración fuera más profunda. Lo sujetaba de las nalgas y lo levantaba y bajaba a un ritmo agresivo, Hidan trato de moverse pero rápidamente Kakuzu le sujeto ambas manos con una de las propias y las llevo por delante de su cuerpo para impedir que se moviera.

— Suéltame ya —Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

— A callar —Kakuzu continuo con los fuertes movimientos—, no puedes decir que no te gusta —Murmuro con sorna, Hidan solo apretó mas los parpados, te gusta que te sometan, o por lo menos a tu cuerpo —Detuvo todo movimiento y apretó con la mano libre el miembro erecto del menor quien soltó un fuerte gemido—, veamos cuanto puedes aguantar —Comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza, Hidan arqueo su espalda y movió la cadera impulsivamente produciéndole una placentera sensación al tesorero.

— Ya no —Gimoteo temblando, Kakuzu solo aumento la velocidad con la que le masturbaba—, me... —Dejo caer su cabeza hacia adelante y se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras eyaculaba con fuerza en la enorme mano.

— Muy bien —Lo dejo caer hacia adelante y sujeto su cadera para volver a iniciar las embestidas solo para después eyacular en su interior.

Salió sin ningún cuidado de su interior y lo cubrió con la cobija del futon.

— Deja de mentirte a ti mismo y acepta lo masoquista que eres al gustar que te sodomicen.

Sin más se levantó, se acomodó la ropa y salió de la habitación; Hidan se quedó quieto, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas de vergüenza y fuera mientras cubría con sus dos manos su vientre desnudo. No podía quedarse mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

* * *

><p>2 semanas después...<p>

* * *

><p>Mamoru observo como Itachi se mordía nerviosamente el dedo índice, el esposo de su señor había notado su extraño comportamiento y le había ordenado averiguar la razón de este, sin embargo, al deberle fidelidad a su señor debía guardar todos sus secretos, sobretodo este que le causaba tanto pesar.<p>

— Mi señor —Itachi salió de sus pensamientos y le miro de inmediato—: ¿No sería mejor si le dijera lo que está ocurriendo a Kisame-sama?

— No, esto lo tengo que arreglar yo —Trago saliva—, debe haber una manera.

— Usted sabe que solo hay una forma... Sé que lo ha estado pensando —Itachi detuvo todo movimiento y la miro fijamente.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Para mí, usted es un libro abierto, es mi deber —Se levantó y camino con pasos pequeños hasta el, arrodillándose al estar frente a el—, si usted me lo ordena, yo puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Harías algo como eso? —Itachi la miro sin poder creerlo.

— Si eso le hará feliz y lograra que deje de tener esa expresión de miedo y preocupación lo hare con todo gusto —Itachi se quedó en silencio.

— Sé que no tengo más opción, el clan Uchiha no tiene tanto poder en estos momento, la guardia del emperador los detendrán de inmediato y todo el clan sufrirá las consecuencias —Tomo aire y miro por la ventana—, kisame tendrá que responder por los actos de mi padre y Sasuke también. Sé que no hay otra opción para detener esto. Pero lo hare yo, yo cargare con ese peso en mi consciencia —Se levantó del cojín en donde estaba sentado y camino hasta la ventana desde la que estaba mirando desde hacía un buen tiempo—, Mamoru, ve y ordena que manden un mensaje a mi padre, que le digan que lo quiero ver antes del atardecer para acordar el plan. Cuando regreses te diré lo que tienes que hacer.

La muchacha se levantó rápidamente y corrió fuera de la habitación para darle el mensaje a uno de los soldados que estaban al servicio de kisame. Itachi se quedó ahí, quieto y sin dejar de mirar el exterior por medio de esa ventana. Cuando Mamoru regreso le ordeno que trajera una katana corta y una flecha que pudiera esconder en la manga de su kimono y que obedeciera al pie de la letra las indicaciones que le estaba dando. La joven mujer solo asentía con fuerza.

La mañana paso tranquila, en la que se había reusado en estar con kisame para poder sentirse más tranquilo.

Al caer la tarde había pedido que arreglaran una habitación y que les dejaran a solas para poder hablar con más tranquilidad. Kisame había salido por un asunto importante por lo que no tenía miedo de que llegara a interrumpirlos, se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que se aseguraron de que se hallaban completamente solos y que nadie los escuchara.

— Lamento haberte hecho venir hasta acá —Sirvió dos tazas con te de flor de cerezo.

— Esta bien, nos permitirá planear mejor todo —Itachi cerro tranquilamente sus ojos.

— Tienes razón.

— Debes saber que esto se está planeando desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás y que no solo hay gente del clan Uchiha implicada —Itachi le miró fijamente, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

— ¿Desertores?

— Algo así —Fugaku bebió lentamente de su taza de té. Itachi únicamente miro el vapor que aun salía de la suya—, yo he tomado mi decisión —Se levantó de un simple movimiento, pero sin perder su gracia—, después de escuchar todo lo relacionado no sé qué magnitud podría alcanzar esto —Metió su mano dentro de la manga de su kimono gris—, y me ha costado mucho tomar esta decisión, pero sé que es lo mejor que puedo hacer para proteger lo que amo —Fugaku dejo la taza en la mesa, produciendo un sonido seco.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —Giro un poco la cabeza, sin mirarlo realmente.

— Perdóname padre —Levanto la pequeña katana e intento clavarla en la espalda de su padre, mas sin embargo, Fugaku se giró y le sostuvo por el antebrazo.

— ¿Esta es la decisión que has tomado? —Itachi frunció ligeramente el entre cejo y asintió con un movimiento.

— No puedo permitir que mi hermano viva los horrores de la guerra tal y como yo los viví. Si puedo hacer algo para evitarlo lo hare —Se zafó con un movimiento del agarre de su padre.

— Realmente había olvidado que no debía dejarme llevar por tu apariencia. Siempre fuiste un gran soldado.

— Nunca lo fui —Itachi trago con dificultad. Debía terminar con todo antes de que alguna de las sirvientas llegara—, perdóname padre —Sus ojos se humedecieron cuando le propino un golpe en el estómago con el mango de la katana que le obligo a doblarse, Itachi clavo con un movimiento potente la afilada espada en la espalda de su padre y cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir la sangre en sus manos. Saco la daga y la clavo por segunda vez, para cuando la saco de nuevo las lágrimas ya corrían libremente por su rostro. El cuerpo callo con un golpe seco y se quedó inmóvil; se le quedo mirando mientras apretaba con fuerza el mango de la pequeña katana. Soltó el aire en sus pulmones en un fuerte jade mientras trataba de controlar las lagrimas, se recargo en la puerta y se dejo caer en el piso, ahora solo le quedaba esperar que Mamoru hiciera lo que le había ordenado, se tenso al oír como algo se arrastraba fuera de la habitación, en los jardines, cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se dio cuenta de que Fugaku se había levantado.

Su cuerpo sufrió un ligero temblor al ver la sangre que salía de su boca y que machaba su ropa, apoyo sus manos en el piso y trato de levantarse, pero sus piernas no le respondían, la puerta a su espalda se abrió de golpe haciendo que Itachi volteara y que su corazón latiera con mas fuerza.

— Ki…—El sonido de la carne siendo atravesada le obligo a girarse nuevamente solo para poder ver el cuerpo de su padre de nuevo en e piso y dos certeras flechas en su espalda. Respiro de forma entrecortada y miro la ventana, por donde entraba Mamoru con un arco en la mano derecha y algunas flechas atoradas en el obi de su kimono.

— ¡¿Se encuentra bien mi señor?! —La joven corrió asustada hasta el—, perdóneme, debí haber disparado antes.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? —El tono de voz Kisame hizo que Mamoru retrocediera un poco, Itachi se mantuvo quieto, con la respiración entrecortada, un grito de una de las sirvientas y el sonido de la vajilla rompiéndose alerto a los guardias quienes corrieron a la habitación.

— ¡Itachi-sama! —Las sirvientas lo rodearon y lo revisaron al creerlo herido por la sangre que manchaba su ropa; se apartaron cuando Kisame lo rodeo y lo levanto del piso, sacándolo de la habitación.

— Ven a la habitación, Mamoru —La joven fue observada por todas las miradas y rápidamente los siguió.

— Bájame, por favor —Itachi se removió en brazos de Kisame, pero este se negó a soltarlo—, te manchare de sangre, bájame.

— Tienes mucho que explicar —Se quedo quiero al escuchar eso—, y quiero la verdad.

— ¿Puedo bañarme primero?

— No —Al entrar a la habitación lo acomodo sobre unos cojines de gran tamaño—, habla —Itachi le miro fijamente, esperando a que se cansara de esperar, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que eso no pasaría.

— Mi padre… mi padre estaba planeando dar otro golpe de estado —Noto como Kisame apretaba los puños, bajo la mirada un segundo y la volvió a levantar—, y él quería que yo lo ayudara.

— Debía decírmelo apenas te enteraste.

— No podía, tu… tu también sufrirías las consecuencias de los actos de mi padre, por eso yo decidí… —Kisame se agacho y le sujeto la barbilla para alzarle la mirada para alzarle el rostro.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste? Mataste a tu padre —Itachi no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

— Mi señor ¿Puedo entrar? —Kisame le soltó suavemente, pero no se levanto de donde estaba.

— Pasa, Mamoru.

La castaña se adelanto a la habitación, aun con el arco en la mano y las flechas en la otra, se arrodillo frente a ellos agachando la cabeza—, con todo el respeto que puedo tenerle, mi señor Itachi es inocente, yo fui quien asesino a Fugaku-sama —Levanto el rostro y le miro—, tengo el arco y las flechas para comprobarlo.

— No Mamoru, yo te lo ordene, tu eres inocente de esto —Itachi trato de levantarse, pero Kisame lo impidió—, Kisame.

— Hablare a Nagato de esto, por ahora, ustedes dos deben hacer creer que trataron de asesinarte y que tu padre te protegió.

— Pero…

— Esto afecta a todo el reino, si se llega a saber habrá pánico entre la población —Le acaricio un mechón de cabello—, ve a bañarte, me encontraras todo lo que sabes después de eso.

Itachi y Mamoru se quedaron mirándolo hasta que salió de la habitación, la sirvienta se levanto solo para volver a arrodillarse a su lado y comenzar a retirar la ropa manchada de sangre.

No había pasado mucho tiempo para que la noticia de lo ocurrido se esparciera por todo el reino. El clan Uchiha se hallaba de luto y la seguridad en el palacio había sido redoblada.

Itachi había asistido a la ceremonia fúnebre, junto con kisame y Mamoru; había estado todo el tiempo junto a su madre y su hermano, tratando de darles apoyo. Podía sentir la mirada de su tío Madara clavada en el, impidiéndole levantar la cabeza durante la mayor parte del tiempo, Deidara había ido a verlo, preguntándole tantas cosas que apenas y podía recordar algunas. Todos se habían preocupado por el. Y lo peor de todo es que todo era una mentira.

— ¿Itachi?

— ¿Eh? —Levanto rápidamente la cabeza, encontrándose con la imagen de su madre preocupada, los ojos rojos y los rastros de lágrimas aun en sus pestañas.

— ¿Estas bien? Tengo un buen rato llamándote —Se le acerco y lo sujeto nuevamente de las mejillas.

— Es solo que… —No supo que decir y bajo la mirada nuevamente, kisame le observo a una distancia prudente.

— Tranquilo —Le acaricio con cariño la suave piel de su cara, con una sonrisa triste—, todo a sido muy difícil, y tu has estado que soportar mas cosas que nosotros, creo que lo mejor es que te vallas a descansar, no te preocupes por nosotros.

— Madre…

— Anda, ve hijo —Itachi sintió un fuerte deseo de arrodillarse y echarse a llorar en brazos de su madre, como cuando era niño, pero supo que no debía, no podía hacer eso sabiendo que él era el culpable de la tristeza de su madre, simplemente la abrazo con fuerza y se retiro hasta llegar a donde estaba Kisame, quien le rodeo la cintura afectivamente; lo miro y trato de sonreírle, pero solo logro pegarse mas a él.

* * *

><p>Hidan soltó un grito mientras trataba de soltarse de las cuerdas que lo mantenían atado de las manos, sintió sus piernas temblar al sentir como Kakuzu trataba de dilatar su orificio anal con uno de sus dedos, estaba seguro de que no estar sujeto por las cuerdas del techo caería al piso. Un jadeo mas fuerte salió de su boca cuando Kakuzu introdujo otro dedo en su interior mientras que su otra mano la mantenía ocupada en masturbarlo con una lentitud que llegaba a ser molesta. Sus piernas amenazaron con flaquear y sintió como las cuerdas que lo ataban se apretaban por el peso de su cuerpo, pero logro mantenerse de pie.<p>

— Tal parece que aun te niegas a aceptarlo —Kakuzu movió mas fuerte sus dedos en su interior.

— Basta —Jadeo con fuerza mientras se arqueaba ligeramente sintiendo como golpeaba su punto más erógeno de su cuerpo.

— Aun no —Con dificultad introdujo un tercer dedo y los movió con rudeza. Cuando creyó que era suficiente lo sujeto con fuerza de la cadera y comenzó a penetrarlo sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Cuando se hallo completamente dentro de él se tomo unos segundos para poder acostumbrarse al calor y a la estreches y comenzó a envestirlo con fuerza, Hidan trataba de zafar sus manos de las cuerdas, pero solo lograba lastimarse mas por el constante rose.

Las envestidas eran certeras y fuertes, provocándole gemidos incontenibles y que le obligaban a morderse los labios, Kakuzu apretaba con fuerza su cadera, marcándole los dedos por su agarre y así fue hasta que lo sujeto de los muslos y lo levanto logrando que abriera las piernas para después hacer que las apretara a sus costados. El de cabello blanco soltó una especie de chillido y apretó la mandíbula mientras aguantaba la necesidad de gemir por el cambio de posición, Kakuzu separo un poco más sus nalgas y continuo con las fuertes envestidas, el ministro jadeaba con voz ronca, observando complacido como se tensaban los músculos de la espalda de Hidan. Se inclino y con uno de sus brazos le rodeo el vientre para sostenerlo y con la otra mano libre comenzó a masturbarlo.

El jashinista se quejo por la fuerza con la que presionaba su vientre, se mordió el labio con fuerza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Suéltame —Dijo con voz entrecortada, Kakuzu solo lo envistió mas fuerte—, ya no, no puedo mas.

— Estate quieto y callado —Jalo con simpleza la cuerda que lo mantenía suspendido y Hidan sintió como la cuerda rozaba su piel, dejando una sensación de calor, señal de que el roce pronto iba a producirle una herida.

Hidan le obedeció creyendo que de esa manera la sonorización se reduciría de alguna manera, pero no fue así, contrario a eso, Kakuzu mantuvo ese ritmo violento hasta que termino, derramándose en su espalda con un gemido ronco.

Apenas salió de su interior soltó las cuerdas, haciendo caer su cuerpo con un golpe seco; Hidan se llevo las manos al vientre por pura inercia y se quedo quieto en el piso, Kakuzu le lanzo una sabana para cubrirlo y salió de la habitación.

Hidan se apoyó en su mano izquierda y levanto su torso, debía irse de ese lugar o su bebe no sobreviviría.

* * *

><p>Deidara se había apurado para llegar lo as pronto posible a donde estaba Hidan, quien había llamado a Itachi y a el de manera urgente. Había tenido que hacer cosas desagradables para que Sasori le permitiera salir de la habitación; al llegar se encontró con un Hidan más pálido de lo normal sentado en una banca de piedra.<p>

— Tienes que decirme como demonios logras que los soldados que sirven a Kakuzu logren llevarme tus mensajes —Se hecho el cabello a la espalda con un suave movimiento de su brazo, pero Hidan no le contesto, le miro confundido y espero a que llegara Itachi para que pudiera explicarle el porqué de tan urgente reunión.

— Perdonen la tardanza —Dijo con su tono de voz neutra Itachi al llegar, vistiendo un kimono negro con un obi blanco, sin ningún tipo de adorno y patrón en la tela.

— ¿Cómo sigues? —Itachi frunció ligeramente el ceño.

— Eso debería preguntarlo yo.

Deidara frunció el ceño al perder el hilo de la conversación—: ¿Se puede saber de qué están hablando?

— Yo... Voy a irme de aquí.

— ¿A dónde?

— A donde sea, necesito irme lo más lejos posible. Mi hijo no puede nacer aquí.

— ¿Hijo? ¿De qué hijo hablas Hidan? —Deidara levanto una ceja completamente confundido.

— Deidara —Itachi le hizo una seña con la mano para que bajara su tono de voz—, hay guardias cerca.

— Hidan... ¿Estás en cinta? —Deidara comprendió todo con el silencio que se había formado—: ¿Kakuzu lo sabe?

— No, no debe enterarse jamás y no puedo ocultarlo por más tiempo, si no lo ha matado es porque he logrado contenerlo —Los otros dos le miraron con cierta lastima, el viento helado soplo con gentileza.

— Yo iré contigo —Hidan miro sorprendido al muchacho de cabello rubios—, no quiero estar aquí hasta que muera o Sasori se aburra de mí. Yo me iré contigo, de esa manera no estarás solo —Hidan trato de sonreír, pero no pudo.

— Si nos atrapan, no sobreviviremos. Seguramente nos mataran.

— Prefiero eso a seguir siendo el juguete de ese hombre.

Itachi giro apenas un poco la cabeza para mirar a Mamoru, quien se había mantenido callada hasta ese momento, ella le miro preocupada y asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

— Les ayudare... No sé cómo, pero les ayudare de alguna manera —Itachi no podía permitir que los encontraron, tal cual Hidan había dicho, si Kakuzu o Sasori los descubrían seguramente los matarían, y lo más importante de todo, podían acusarlos de alta traición al reino al estar tan cercano el incidente con su padre, sospechando que ellos eran parte del movimiento rebelde—, Mamoru también puede ayudarles, pero necesito tiempo.

— No tengo mucho tiempo, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que los eunucos empiecen a sospechar de que algo me pasa —Hidan apretó sus manos nerviosamente—, para que los guardias sospechen y hagan algo contra él bebe.

— ¿Porque los guardias harían algo? —Pregunto Deidara.

— Por órdenes de Kakuzu —Itachi frunció ligeramente el señor al notar el nerviosismo de Hidan.

— ¿Pasa algo mas Hidan?

— ¿He? No, no pasa nada —Se secó el sudor de la palma de las manos en la tela del kimono—, tengo miedo —Admitió—, tengo miedo de que algo malo le pase al bebe, al final, él es inocente de lo que está pasando. Y joder, de verdad quiero quedarme con él.

— Por alguna razón me cuesta creer eso —El ambiente parecía haberse relajado un poco al haber hablado Hidan—, no tienes pinta de madre.

— Por supuesto que no, ni que tuviera pinta de mujer como tú o como Itachi.

— ¿Yo?

— Con una mierda contigo, en cuando vuelvas a decirme vieja me olvidare de que estas esperando.

— Yo no dije que fueras vieja, dije que PARECIAS una. Y sí, claro que pareces una Itachi, con tu comportamiento de que no haces nada malo, y de que lo que haces lo haces perfecto. Con toda razón kisame se revuelca contigo.

— Ignorare lo último —Dijo con las mejillas rojas.

— Joder, y que te pones así cuando hablamos de sexo —Recalco Deidara, Itachi se cruzó de brazos.

— Bien ¿Terminaron de burlarse? —Mamoru miro de reojo a su señor—, hare lo posible por ayudarlos, pero necesito tiempo, no sé cuánto, pero tengan por seguro de que será lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Iras con nosotros? —La pregunta de Deidara le obligo a dejar de respirar por unos momentos.

— No lo sé —Fue lo único que se dignó a contestar—, creo que debemos irnos, hay que hacer lo posible para no llamar la atención o levantar sospechar.

— Sobre todo yo —Aseguro Hidan mientras se pasaba las manos tras la nuca

— Me alegra saber que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que todo esto acabe —Deidara esbozo una tranquila sonrisa mientras comenzaba a avanzar rumbo al palacio.

* * *

><p>Bueno, estoy feliz de haber terminado este capítulo… es de solo catorce páginas de Word, pero creo que tiene más trama que los últimos. Ya salí de vacaciones, espero poder escribir un poco más rápido, pero no puedo prometer nada, siempre suelo ocuparme en cosas.<p>

Como siempre, agradezco sus comentarios y el tiempo se toman para escribirlos y sobre todo de leer. Les deseo de todo corazón una feliz navidad y próspero año 2013, porque, como dije, o estoy segura de escribir otro capítulo hasta enero.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es de la completa autoría de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para hacer un homenaje a su obra y poder realizar algo para mí y la fans de las parejas que aquí se presentan sin ningún fin lucrativo.

* * *

><p>Itachi jalo ligeramente la cobija para poder cubrirse un poco más, al poco rato un calor más fuerte le rodeo, lo que le permitió sumirse en un sueño profundo nuevamente.<p>

Kisame le miro con una ligera sonrisa y le dejo dormir, sin dejar de abrazarlo se acomodó y enterró su nariz en su cabello, aspirando su aroma combinado con los perfumes y esencias que le ponían los eunucos después de bañarlo.

Itachi le había estado acompañando a las reuniones semanales que se habían estado realizando desde que le había dicho a Nagato lo del incidente de Fugaku. Tal parecía que el emperador buscaba tener más control y conocimiento de lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro del reino, había estado pidiéndole que realizara seguidamente pruebas de confianza a los miembros del ejército y las tropas que vigilaban las murallas de la ciudad y las del palacio mismo.

Cerro sus ojos un momento, sabía que podía dormir más, pero realmente no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, si bien estaba acostumbrado a dormir poco desde que dormía con el Uchiha hacia todo lo posible por pasar más tiempo en la cama, agregando que al pelinegro no era una persona a la que le gustara pasar más tiempo del debido en cama.

Sintió el ligero movimiento de Itachi que comúnmente hacía justo al despertar.

— Buenos días —Dijo casi de inmediato, Itachi bostezo suavemente y giro un poco la cabeza y le sonrió, aun con el sueño calándole.

— Buenos días ¿Dormiste bien?

— Bastante —Dejo que se sentara y comenzara a cepillarse el cabello con los dedos.

— Me alegra —Le miro un momento y sonrió—: ¿Saldremos el día de hoy?

— No ¿Quieres ir a algún lado?

— Quiero ir a ver a mi madre y a mi hermano, desde lo que paso con mi padre ni he ido a visitarles —Kisame asintió al saber la veracidad de eso—, además —Continuo—: quiero ver a Hidan y Deidara también.

— Ya se me hacía raro que no los vieras en tanto tiempo —Trato de sonar molesto, pero ambos sabían que era más burla que nada—, solo dime que horas estarás en casa.

— Podemos salir un rato antes de que caiga la noche, cenar y hacer algo antes de ir a dormir —Levanto sus brazos y los estiro para desperezarse.

— ¿Algo? —Dijo mientras se sentaba tras de él y le apretaba la cadera con las manos—: ¿Qué clase de algo?

— No lo sé —Quito sutilmente sus manos de sus caderas e hizo que las subiera hasta su cintura—, sé que se nos ocurrirá algo.

Desayunaron rápido y le ordeno a Mamoru llevarle el mensaje a Kakuzu y a Sasori para que les dieran el permiso a sus amigos, regreso al poco rato con una respuesta asertiva. Kisame le acompaño hasta el pueblo para que pudiera visitar a su madre y su hermano, no fue una visita larga y después de prometerle a Sasuke que otro día se quedaría más tiempo volvió al castillo.

No era que no quisiera pasar el resto de la tarde ahí o que no tuviera el tiempo para hacerlo, pero no podía pasar mucho tiempo en la casa de su madre, la que fue la casa de su padre. No podía mirarla a los ojos, apenas veía como sus labios se movían al saludarla.

Y Sasuke era otra cosa, su hermano había tenido que sufrir la pérdida de su padre a una edad demasiado temprana, Kisame le comprendía hasta cierto punto y lo atraía en un abrazo tranquilo para tratar de reconfortarlo.

Y siempre tenía algún efecto positivo, ya fuera una sonrisa triste o un suspiro tranquilo.

Kisame le dejo en la sala principal del palacio, justo frente al pasillo que lo llevaba a los jardines y en donde se reunían Deidara, Hidan y el, y se retiró a sus oficinas para poder seguir los documentos que estaba ocupando en las reuniones semanales que hacía con el emperador y el resto de los ministros.

Avanzo por el largo pasillo como era su costumbre, y atravesó el jardín hasta llegar bajo el árbol en el que solían sentarse a platicar. Al primero que pudo vislumbrar fue a Hidan, que parecía estar peleando nuevamente con Deidara, forzó un poco la vista para poder captar mejor la imagen de Mamoru y Deidara, quienes se hallaban sentados en una gruesa rama que sobresalía del suelo.

— Itachi-sama —Dijo la mujer cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia y se levantó de inmediato para hacer una reverencia y que él pudiera tomar el asiento que antes ella estaba ocupando.

— Vuélvete a sentar Mamoru, yo estoy bien así —Dijo con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, la joven le hizo caso volviéndose a sentar, agachando la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo está tu familia? —Pregunto interesado Deidara.

— Bien… en lo que cabe, bien.

— ¿Ya sabes cómo ayudarnos? —Interrumpió Hidan ganándose una mala mirada de parte de Deidara, pero tenía que admitir que él también estaba ansioso de escuchar su respuesta.

— La próxima semana iremos a montar —Fue lo único que respondió, Hidan le miro confundido mientras que Deidara le miraba con ojos sorprendidos.

— ¿Ya la próxima semana?

Itachi se tomó su tiempo para responder—: Hidan ya tiene casi los cuatro meses, el invierno comienza la próxima semana. Si lo posponemos más tiempo descubrirán su estado y el clima nos hará más difícil el poder movernos con rapidez —Los otros dos asintieron en silencio, desviando la mirada, Itachi miro a Mamoru.

— Vendrás con nosotros hasta la mitad del camino y después regresaras para pedir ayuda, diciendo que uno de nosotros callo al rio y fue arrastrado por la corriente, que con suerte conservara el estado que tienen ahora —La castaña asintió rápidamente—, cuando tu regreses les dirás en donde fue donde caímos, yo te estaré esperando en el árbol de castañas ¿Lo recuerdas? El que está cerca de las rocas. Ahí diremos que nos dividimos para buscar a quien cayó al rio. Ustedes estarán ya lejos cuando empiecen a buscarlos.

— Suena perfecto —Dijo con ilusión Deidara mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentado—: ¿Pero de verdad piensas quedarte?

— Estoy casado, es mi obligación quedarme a su lado —Deidara frunció el ceño, incapaz de creer el comportamiento del Uchiha—, pero hay algo que quiero que sepan, una vez que estén lejos ya no podrán regresar.

— Como si pensáramos regresar —Dijo rápidamente Hidan mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— Esto es serio Hidan, si regresan serán tachados de traidores y dudo que yo pueda ayudarlos si eso ocurre. No deben regresar cuando estén fuera del reino —El tono de voz serio y decidido, pero por sobre todas, de advertencia de Itachi les hizo saber que eso era lo único que les quedaba una vez que comenzaran el plan—, solo espero que nada salga mal.

— Nada saldrá mal, lo sé.

Itachi miro a ambos y trato de sonreír, pero simplemente no pudo. Trato de concentrarse el resto de la tarde en la plática banal que habían hecho de un momento a otro, pero había algo que simplemente se lo impedía. Mamoru había notado ese comportamiento y le miraba fijamente; sabía que su señor notaba su mirada, pero no hacía nada por evitarlo. Termino mirando el cielo que poco a poco se iba obscureciendo más, cambiando de matices lentamente.

— Creo que debo irme ya, se está haciendo tarde —Se levantó y se sacudió un poco—, nos vemos mañana —Los otros dos se quedaron ahí, platicando tranquilamente y con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Nada podía arruinar la felicidad que sentían en ese momento, inconscientemente, el albino se llevó una mano al vientre y sintió una terrible necesidad de llorar.

— ¿Y tú que tienes hombre? —El de ojos azules le golpeo suavemente el hombro.

— Joder, no se —Se tallo los ojos—, la cosa y yo estaremos bien.

— ¿La cosa? —Levanto una ceja confundido—: ¿Te refieres al bebe? —El otro asintió frenéticamente—: ¡Eso es cruel! ¡No lo llames así!

— Es mío, le puedo decir como quiera.

Los guardias a lo lejos les observaban sin comprender de qué hablaban.

* * *

><p>Deidara sonrió satisfecho, había logrado sonsacar a una de las sirvientas para que le trajera una de las yukatas ligeras de Sasori con la excusa de querer tener algo de su amante. La muchacha feliz se la había entregado seguida de la anciana que era la nana de Sasori, quien parecía estar igual de satisfecha.<p>

Su sonrisa se ensancho y toco con la punta de los dedos el medallón en forma de escorpión que colgaba de su cuello, faltaba poco para poder liberarse de esa horrible prisión. Guardo la yukata al fondo de la cómoda que había en su habitación y la cerro con cuidado para meterse al futon a dormir después de apagar las velas que alumbraban la habitación.

* * *

><p>Itachi se acomodó en el futon, pegándose al pecho cubierto de su esposo, el ligero calor que desprendía le reconfortaba en silencio. La semana se había pasado rápido; Deidara, Hidan y él se habían estado viendo como siempre, los mismos días, el mismo tiempo, siempre vigilados de lejos. Le costaba un poco de trabajo creer que a la mañana siguiente iba a ayudar a sus amigos a escapar del reino.<p>

— Estas callado —La voz rasposa de Kisame le hizo abrir los ojos por completo y salir de sus pensamientos—, más de lo normal.

— ¿Te parece? —Sintió los brazos afianzarse a su cintura—, no puedo evitar pensar en mi madre y Sasuke. No sé si deba seguir manteniendo la mentira.

— Esa es una decisión que solo tú puedes tomar —Volvió a cerrar sus ojos negros, cayendo dormido al poco rato. Cuando despertó la luz del sol le deslumbro ligeramente y sintió la falta de calor a su lado, se sentó y se tallo ligeramente los ojos.

Hoy era el día.

Cuando se cambió de ropa miro que Kisame le miraba sentado en una esquina de la habitación. Solo pudo sonrojarse y sonreír tímidamente. Kisame se levantó y camino hasta el para rodearle la cintura y besarle la mejilla.

— ¿Saldrás hoy?

— Iremos a cabalgar, Mamoru nos acompañara también —Le miro a los ojos, ocultando la culpabilidad que sentía al estarle mintiendo de esa manera—, estaré aquí antes de la cena —Se pegó un poco más a él, Kisame le rodeo la cadera con ambas manos, presionando por encima de la tela su trasero—, no hagas eso —Dijo mucho más sonrojado y cerrando los ojos.

— No te veré hasta entrada la tarde, debo hacer algo al respecto —Le fue empujando hasta que su espalda pego contra la pared. Itachi jadeo al sentir las manos abriendo las telas, dejando ver sus piernas.

— Pero… se hará tarde —Murmuro el menor, sujetándose con fuerza de su ropa para no perder el equilibrio al estar siendo empujado por el peso del otro. Los dedos del mayor se deslizaron por todo su pecho y concentro su atención en los dos botones rosados, presionándolos, pellizcándolos y tirando suavemente de ellos.

Kisame estampo sus labios contra los del menor, succionando ligeramente el inferior para después introducir su lengua, apretó la suave piel de las piernas de su esposo, Itachi le abrazo por el cuello y cuando sintió que Kisame lo elevaba del suelo enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo para evitar que callera. Momentos después se halló con la espalda pegada contra la pared.

— Kisame... —Un hilo de saliva les unió por apenas unos momentos. Al sentir la punta del miembro de Kisame rosándose contra su entrada apretó sus manos y cerró los ojos, jadeando; apretó la mandíbula y aguanto el dolor de la penetración—, Kisame... —Recibió un beso suave y le sonrió a su esposo—: te amo.

El ministro de guerra se quedó quieto y le miro a los ojos—: ¿Qué?

— Te amo —Le acaricio la mejilla y apretó su interior—, muévete, por favor.

Kisame le beso nuevamente y comenzó una serie de envestidas que provoco que Itachi jadeara suavemente.

— Déjame escuchar tu voz —Se pegó más contra su cuerpo y le apretó. Itachi le miro avergonzado y enredo los dedos de su mano derecha en el cabello azulado de su amante y le atrajo más hacia él, obligándole a enterrar su rostro en su cuello, cuando el menor sintió las ligeras mordidas en su cuello no pudo suprimir un gemido que trato de frenar con la palma de su mano, lo que no se molestó en ocultar fue su gruñido de reproche cuando Kisame salió de él y lo bajo al piso.

— ¿Que...? —Kisame lo giro y tiro de la tela para descubrir toda su espalda, no tardó mucho en volver a gemir al sentir como el otro hombre se recargaba contra su espalda mientras le besaba la nuca y descendía hasta sus hombros, de no ser sostenido habría caído de rodillas al piso.

— Te encanta que toque tu espalda ¿Cierto? —Le susurró al oído, pasando su lengua por la piel de la oreja.

Itachi se encogió sobre sí mismo y araño suavemente la superficie de madera.

— Kisame... Voy a... —El nombrado sonrió y aumento la velocidad de las envestidas. Itachi se retorció y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía como Kisame eyaculaba en su interior. La sensación de calidez y la mano que le masturbaba fuertemente le obligaron a terminar con un jadeo que sacudió todo su cuerpo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato mientras Kisame le besaba la espalda una y otra vez mientras regulaba su respiración.

— Sería una buena idea que tomáramos un baño ¿No crees?

Itachi soltó una suave risa y asintió—, me parece bien.

Se acomodó la ropa mientras Kisame le decía a las sirvientas que prepararan el baño.

— Itachi...

— ¿Si?

— Sabes que también te amo.

— Lo sé... Por eso te lo dije...

— ¿Es verdad?

— No tengo razones para mentirte.

Sintió un cosquilleo cuando Kisame le sonrió y lo abrazo, después una punzada de remordimiento al saber que estaba traicionando su confianza.

— Vamos a bañarnos.

* * *

><p>Para Deidara la semana se había pasado rápido. Se habían estado viendo como siempre, los mismos días, el mismo tiempo, siempre siendo vigilados de lejos.<p>

Hidan llevaba el kimono más suelto de lo normal ese día y miraba al caballo fijamente preguntándose si era buena idea subirse a él en su estado. Miro como Mamoru se subía de un salto a un caballo café, le parecía inconcebible que una mujer tuviera mejor condición física que el en esos momentos. Se sujetó con fuerza a la silla y se impulsó, logrando subirse sin problemas.

— ¿Podemos darnos prisa? —Dijo un desesperado Deidara, quien miraba de un lado a otro incesantemente.

— No comas ansias, Deidara. Lo menos que debemos hacer es levantar sospechas —Itachi tiro suavemente las riendas del caballo provocando que este sacudiera la cabeza—: ¿Están listos? ¿No olvidan nada?

— No, llevamos todo lo que necesitamos —Hidan palmeo un bolso que llevaba oculto bajo las sueltas telas de sus ropajes.

— Vámonos —Avanzaron tranquilamente, internándose en el bosque.

Comenzaba a formarse escarcha en el rio por el descenso de la temperatura, pero conservaba el movimiento suficiente como para arrastrar a una persona rio abajo; Itachi iba hasta atrás, vigilando junto con Mamoru que nadie los siguiera. Cuando llegaron al tronco en donde Hidan había resbalado una vez en el pasado se detuvieron por completo.

— Quédate aquí Mamoru, espera un rato y después regresa, tal cual te dije —La muchacha asintió y bajo del caballo para sentarse en una de las ramas que sobresalían del suelo. Los otros tres se miraron, dos de ellos ilusionados, y siguieron internándose en el bosque—, tome esto de entre los mapas de Kisame y marque la ruta que deben seguir —Dijo Itachi mientras sacaba un pergamino rojo enrollado de la manga.

— Ya no se leer mapas —Susurro Deidara en tono amargado.

— Tengo una ligera idea de cómo se hace —Hidan tomo el pergamino y lo guardo entre su ropa—: ¿Qué tan lejos nos acompañaras?

— Aun puedes venir con nosotros.

— Aunque quisiera no puedo, por muchas razones —Dejo ver una ligera sonrisa y presiono suavemente los costados del cuadrúpedo para que comenzara a avanzar más rápido—, los acompañare hasta el entronque entre el rio y la muralla.

* * *

><p>Kisame desenrollo sin problemas un grueso y pesado pergamino, marcando con el pincel una posible ruta de escape para la población con tinta negra y con tinta roja marco otra por donde sus hombres pudieran entrar, atacar y defenderse sin problemas. Había pasado muchas cosas últimamente y debía estar alerta para lo que llegase a pasar. Estaba a punto de tocar nuevamente el papel con el pincel cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió violentamente.<p>

— ¡¿Dónde está tu esposo?! —El ceño fruncido de Sasori le causo algo de gracia, pero su tono de voz le hizo saber que la situación no la tenía nada en absoluto, desvió unos grados la mirada y miro a Kakuzu, no, definitivamente algo terrible había pasado.

— Salió a pasear con sus amantes, como de costumbre.

— Acabo de revisar las cosas de Deidara, faltan las joyas y algunas prendas ¿Sabes lo que significa?

— No realmente —Aunque lo cierto era que comenzaba a comprender un poco.

— Tu esposo, Hidan y Deidara estaban tratando de escapar —El de tez azulada frunció el ceño—, faltan cobijas, alimentos, mis hombres me notificaron que han ido montando y que la sirvienta de Itachi se ha quedado esperando aun lado del rio.

El ministro de guerra se levantó de un movimiento y abrió uno de los estantes que se encontraban a su espalda—, falta uno de los mapas —Cerro el estante con un fuerte golpe, Sasori no puedo reprimir una sonrisa—, envíen a una tropa a buscarlos —Dijo a los hombres que vigilaban la puerta del despacho, quienes de inmediato obedecieron sus órdenes y se movilizaron. Kakuzu y Sasori se miraron para después seguir al hombre que había salido de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Mamoru se subió al caballo de un salto y tiro suavemente de las riendas para poder avanzar a un paso sumamente lento, supo que algo no andaba bien cuando escucho el ruido a lo lejos, tiro de las riendas del caballo y le obligo a darse la vuelta para ir a buscar a su señor, pero la voz de uno de los guardias le hizo detenerse.<p>

— ¡Detente y dinos donde están los prófugos! —Tiro de la riendas con fuerza para que el caballo se detuviera y se giró para ver a los guardias. Sostuvo con más firmeza las riendas cuando el caballo se pudo nervioso al verse rodeado por los hombres—: ¡Habla! —Mamoru abrió la boca pero no salió ninguna palabra, se bajó del caballo, cerró sus ojos y se sentó en el piso. El guardia entrecerró los ojos enfadado—, vigílenla, los demás, síganme.

La joven miro como los caballos se internaban a todo galope en el bosque, uno de los soldados bajo del caballo y se colocó a su lado, advirtiéndole con su lanza que no se moviera. Junto sus manos en una silenciosa plegaria por su señor y espero su regreso.

* * *

><p>— Creo que aquí nos despedimos —Soltó con extraña tranquilidad Itachi.<p>

— Sí, creo que todo será más fácil a partir de aquí —Deidara guardo algunas castañas que habían logrado bajar dentro de un pequeño bolso que llevaba—, gracias.

— ¡Muévete mujer! —Grito unos metros más adelante el albino, claramente emocionado, el rubio rodo los ojos y sonrió ampliamente.

— Vallan con cuidado, y si hallan alguna forma de contactarse conmigo no duden en hacerlo —Itachi tiro de la rienda del caballo para que este girara.

— ¡Itachi...! —Le llamo de inmediato Deidara, el otro se giró para mirarle. El rubio se encogió sobre sí mismo, sonrojándose y rascándose la mejilla—, enserio, gracias por todo... Tu siempre fuiste la única persona que me ayudo, a pesar de que no te trataba muy bien... Y... Espero no te arrepientas de la decisión que tomaste de no venir con nosotros.

— Eso es algo que no puedo saber... —Se giró de golpe al escuchar las voces y el movimiento a través del bosque—: ¿Guardias?... —Afino el odio para escuchar mejor—, dense prisa, vienen para acá.

Deidara miro de un lado a otro sin comprender y avanzo tan rápido como pudo hasta donde estaba Hidan.

— Hay que darnos prisa, los guardias vienen para acá.

Itachi no pudo ver como se alejaban porque el caballo relincho y se levantó en sus patas traseras cuando los guardias llegaron a donde estaba.

— No se mueva, por favor, Itachi-sama —Dos guardias le rodearon para que no pudiera avanzar ni retroceder mientras los otros iban tras Deidara y Hidan—, Kisame-sama nos envió para que regrese al palacio, venga con nosotros —Itachi miro preocupado por última vez por donde habían desaparecido sus amigos y se giró para avanzar entre los dos guardias. En silencio rezaba por que no los encontraran, si los guardias habían llegado hasta ahí significaba que Kisame, Kakuzu y Sasori ya estaban enterados de lo que habían hecho. Solo esperaba que Kisame pudiera entender las razones por las qué lo había hecho.

* * *

><p>Hidan y Deidara habían dejado los caballos para internarse entre la maleza del bosque. Les era más difícil moverse, pero les hacía mucho más fácil esconderse de los guardias, miraban de un lado a otro, de vez en cuando miraban atrás para asegurarse de que no los venían siguiendo.<p>

— ¿Que le habrán hecho a Itachi? —Dijo Hidan mientras se escondía detrás de un árbol de gran tamaño, Deidara iba unos metras más adelante.

— Hidan, date prisa o nos alcanzaran.

— Estoy cansado, de verdad cansado —Dijo mientras se limpiaba el sudor, Deidara relajo el semblante recordando cual era el estado de su amigo y regreso hasta donde estaba.

— No podemos detenernos, cuando crucemos los limites podremos escondernos mejor y descansaremos con más tranquilidad—Le jalo del brazo y le obligo a avanzar por el camino lodoso y lleno de hojas semi secas, escuchando como estás crujían con sus pasos.

— Detente, detente —Dijo en susurros alterados el albino, Deidara le miro asustado y fue cuando escucho el sonido de los pasos de los caballos. Se cubrieron la boca con ambas manos para evitar que el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas se escuchara; el sonido de los caballos se hizo más fuertes y con ello las voces.

— No lo vamos a lograr —Susurro Deidara dejándose caer al piso silenciosamente, Hidan se recargo contra el árbol.

— ¿Que va a pasar con nosotros? ¿Qué va a pasar con Itachi? —Se llevó una mano al vientre y cerró los ojos.

— No lo sé... Solo espero que Itachi no pague por ayudarnos.

Hidan se encogió sobre sí mismo, callado.

— Si no nos volvemos a ver... Fue genial haberlos conocido... Aunque ya no se lo dije a Itachi.

— Él es la clase de persona a la que no le tienes que decir las cosas, él lo sabe.

— Terrorífico —Sonrió.

— Bastante —Ambos congelaron sus movimientos al escuchar el resoplido de los caballos demasiado cerca, se tomaron de las manos y cerraron los ojos.

— No se muevan —La voz rasposa de uno de los guardias les hizo saber que todo había acabado para ellos—, vendrán con nosotros.

* * *

><p>Mamoru se hallaba arrodillada frente a los tres ministros, respiraba pausadamente mientras veía desde su lugar el movimiento que había a su alrededor.<p>

No tenía que levantar la mirada para darse cuenta de que estaban llenos de ira, trago saliva suavemente y cerró los ojos al escuchar caballos llegar.

Hubo un silencio incomodo que fue roto por los pasos de uno de los ministros, Mamoru levanto el rostro hasta que escucho el golpe.

Miro a su señor en el suelo y a Kisame aun con la mano levantada, y ahí se perdió la calma.

Deidara comenzó a forcejear contra el guardia que lo mantenía sujeto mientras que Hidan gritaba injurias contra el ministro de guerra, Itachi levanto la cabeza para mirar a Kisame y de inmediato fue levantado bruscamente por el brazo.

— Suéltalo maldito bastardo —Hidan recibió un golpe en la boca del estómago por parte de uno de los guardias.

— ¡No! —Itachi trato de detenerlo pero fue jalado por Kisame, haciéndole tropezar con sus propios pasos.

— ¡Hidan! —Deidara se retorció con más fuerza, miro a Sasori acercándose.

— Sera mejor que cierres la boca —Enterró sus dedos en el cabello rubio y tironeo con fuerza de él, Deidara emitió un quejido—, llévenlo a los calabozos, ahí se le dará el castigo correspondiente.

Hidan chillo cuando fue empujado por los guardias, siguiendo a Deidara, Itachi volvió a tratar de liberarse del agarre que mantenía su esposo—, por favor, Kisame, no dejes que…

— Guarda silencio —Tironeo de su brazo y le obligo a regresar dentro del palacio.

Mamoru se levantó rápidamente y les siguió alterada, cuando los guardias le impidieron acercársele a Itachi supo perfectamente cuál era el lugar al que debía ir por ayuda.

* * *

><p>Bastante tiempo ¿Verdad? Me declaro culpable si ya nadie le este fic, tardo (De forma exagerada) demasiado en actualizar, pero realmente es porque no puedo dedicarme a escribir como antes lo hacía. Carezco de tiempo libre entre semana y mis fines de semana los utilizo para descansar, que decir de mis vacaciones.<p>

En fin, espero les guste este capítulo ¡Lo bueno vendrá en el siguiente! Mil gracias a quienes siguen leyendo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es de la completa autoría de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para hacer un homenaje a su obra y poder realizar algo para mí y la fans de las parejas que aquí se presentan sin ningún fin lucrativo.

* * *

><p>Deidara soltó un jadeo cuando fue azotado con fuerza contra el piso. Apenas se recuperó de la aturdicion se giró y se apoyó sobre las palmas de las manos.<p>

Miro a su alrededor, sin dejar de vigilar a Sasori; nunca había estado en ese lugar, de haber sido así lo habría reconocido de inmediato.

Las paredes eran de madera sólida, obscura y ligeramente mohosa en algunas partes. La luz apenas y entraba por una diminuta ventana en la parte alta de la pared contraria a la que se hallaba, así que había un par de lámparas de aceite en cada esquina para iluminar.

Se alejó instintivamente del pelirrojo cuando este se empezó a acercar a él, chocó contra una de las paredes y Sasori quedo a unos pasos de él.

Su rostro tranquilo hizo que Deidara frunciera el ceño, Sasori alzo la mano y la azoto con fuerza contra su rostro. Cayo de lado y Sasori le jalo de los ropajes para volver a levantarlo y volver a golpearlo, del lado contrario al primer golpe; el rubio sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca y cerró los ojos cuando el dolor se hizo más fuerte. Gimió de dolor cuando enterró sus dedos entre su cabello, arañándole el cuero cabelludo y tirando con fuerza de el para levantarlo.

— Te quisiste pasar de listo —Le susurro mordaz—, pero parece que no te das cuenta de tu propia estupidez ¿Realmente creíste que no iba a sospechar de tu repentino cambio de actitud? —Jalo con más fuerza—, tú no puedes engañarme, Deidara, porque eres mío, de mi propiedad.

— Eso es lo que tú crees —Dijo orgulloso y sonriendo—, crees que por solo cogerme a la fuerza te voy a pertenecer —Le sujeto la muñeca, tratando de alejarlo de el—, pero lo único que logras es que te odie más —La mano de Sasori le golpeo nuevamente, esta vez con el puño cerrado, tironeo por última vez de su cabello y lo azoto contra el piso, Deidara se tragó su dolor y alzo la mirada.

Se miraron a los ojos, los azules miraban a los miel con resentimiento y un claro sentimiento de odio. El muchacho se asustó al escuchar un estruendoso grito de dolor, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al reconocer que era la voz de Hidan. Sus manos temblaron.

— ¡No! ¡Por favor, detenlo! ¡Hidan esta…Hidan esta…! —Dijo desesperado sin decir la verdad de la situación de Hidan y tratando de levantarse pero Sasori le dio una patada que lo envió de nuevo al piso.

— No hay nada que yo pueda hacer Deidara —Susurro con voz fría—, Hidan fue advertido, Kakuzu es la clase de hombre que jamás perdona —Mientras decía eso, a su mente regreso la imagen de su otro amigo.

— ¿Dónde está Itachi? ¿A dónde lo llevo Kisame?

—…

— Por favor —Rogo suavemente—, Sasori no danna, por favor.

El pelirrojo sonrió complacido, le gustaba cuando su amante se comportaba así.

— Deidara… —Se arrodillo frente a él—… tu solo debes pensar en mí, en nadie más, ni en Hidan, ni en Itachi, solamente… —Lo empujo contra el suelo, acostándose sobre él, haciendo que su kimono se levantara, dejando sus piernas descubiertas, las que comenzó a acariciar—… en mí.

— Yo no te amo —Le envió una mirada llena de rencor—, por eso trate de escapar.

— Tampoco me importa —Deshizo el nudo del obi y abrió los finos ropajes, mostrando su torso desnudo—, lo único que me importa es que no te acuestes con nadie más —Recorrió la piel blanca con sus manos.

Deidara cerró sus ojos, ya no podía más. Cada día se hartaba más de esa vida, de ser un objeto de placer, miro por la diminuta ventana el cielo azul que se extendía demasiado lejos de él; sintió los labios del que se creía su dueño empezar a acariciar la piel de su cuello y hombros, retirando un poco más la tela que le cubría, sintió el tirón de algo siendo arrancado de su cuello.

— Quizás —Puso el collar con el símbolo del escorpión frente a su rostro—, debería hacerte lo mismo que le hicieron a Hidan —Beso cerca del oído, delineando después con su lengua la marca roja de su cuello—, así aprenderías a no tratar de escapar… se te grabaría, si no en tu cabeza, en tu cuerpo que eres solo mío —Rio de manera cruel, Deidara comprendió que era lo que le estaban haciendo a Hidan.

— Tu nombre puede estar escrito por todo mi cuerpo, pero jamás seré tuyo —Dejo que besara su cuerpo, era lo único que podía hacer, miro la puerta de manera ida, pensando en cualquier cosa que no fuera en que estaba siendo manoseado por ese hombre.

— Yo…no te amare…nunca —Pronuncio con voz agitada, las manos de Sasori apretando sus piernas.

— No importa… tú ya eres mío… y eso…nunca podrás cambiarlo, antes me aburro de ti, o te mueres —Decía entre pausas mientras le mordía el cuello. Deidara sonrió, la muerte no era mala idea.

* * *

><p>Itachi jadeo de dolor cuando su cuerpo fue azotado contra el piso de la habitación en la que había estado antes de empezar a dormir con Kisame, su cabeza rozo peligrosamente el filo de una mesa, busco rápidamente su mirada y se sorprendió al encontrarse con una llena de rencor, su cuerpo sintió un escalofrió al verlo, nunca había recibido esa mirada por parte de él.<p>

— Kisame… —Cerro sus ojos con fuerza al ver que levantaba su mano para pegarle de nuevo, pero el golpe nunca llego, abrió sus ojos lentamente y volvió a mirarle. Su mano aun en lo alto—, Kisame, por favor.

— Guarda silencio —Kisame hizo un puño y bajo lentamente su brazo—, no quiero escuchar tu voz en estos momentos, ni una palabra. O de verdad no podre contenerme —Itachi quiso levantarse, pero supo que es solo complicaría las cosas.

— Déjame explicarte lo que paso.

— No necesito explicaciones —Se le acercó hasta quedar frente a el—, no necesito más mentiras tuyas.

— Perdóname, pero tenía que ayudarlos, ellos me necesitaban —Jadeo cuando Kisame le sujeto de ambas manos—, me lastimas.

— ¡Te creí! —El grito le dejo sin habla— Te creí como un estúpido —Le empujo para quedar encima de él. Itachi trato de apartarlo, pero el mayor sujeto con fuerza sus delgadas muñecas—, me enceguecí, y creí en ti, creí en todas tus palabras —Jalo la tela que cubría el cuerpo de su esposo.

— No, Kisame…

— Realmente creí que me querías —Los ojos de Itachi se llenaron de lágrimas.

— No mentía cuando te dije eso, yo no te mentí en nada —El dolor en sus muñecas se hizo más fuerte y jadeo.

— No lo creo —Tomo el obi y ato sus muñecas a una mesa cercana, impidiéndole el movimiento.

— No, detente… ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Itachi pregunto, los nervios en su voz—, por favor, no.

— Cállate —Dijo el ministro—, vas a estar en silencio, no importa que sea lo que te haga.

El menor dejo que sus lágrimas cayeran, no podía creer que ese hombre, el hombre del que se había enamorado, pudiera hacerle eso, pero lo que más le dolía era que el no creía en lo que sentía por él.

Kisame empezó a quitar el resto de la ropa del cuerpo de Itachi. Pasó la punta de sus dedos por el cálido y suave pecho de su amante, bajo y empezó a besar el pezón izquierdo. El Uchiha jadeo de placer y arqueo la espalda suavemente.

— No…

— Dije que te callaras —Apretó el otro y empezó a masajearlo suavemente—, Te dio todo, te di permiso para todo —Itachi solo lo escuchaba y trataba de no llorar, él estaba equivocado—, pero no más. No voy a darte tu libertad, tú seguirás siendo mi esposo, y tú vas a estar aquí para siempre, nunca más volverás a ver a tu madre ni a tu pequeño hermano. Ahora, deja de llorar.

Separo sus piernas y paso las manos por toda el área interna de sus muslos. Itachi ahogo un gemido de placer, y trato de zafar sus manos de sus ataduras.

— ki-Kisame, por favor —El mayor le ignoro continuado su recorrido, apretando la piel expuesta de sus piernas y su torso.

Kisame se agacho para comenzar a besar su cuello. Comenzó por la parte cercana a la barbilla y succiono con algo de rudeza bajo la oreja bajo con mordiscos la Orta, en donde mordió con fuerza. Itachi apretó los ojos y se mordió el labio mientras aguantaba el pausado pero punzante dolor.

El ministro se relamió los labios mientras veía las gotas de sangre salir de la pequeña herida que había hecho unos instantes, pasó su lengua nuevamente, limpiando el área.

Comenzó a masajear el miembro del menor, provocando que arqueara la espalda. Tiro nuevamente sus manos, jalando la mesa unos centímetros mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. Aun en la situación en la que se encontraba el placer que le provocaba era agradable.

— ¿También fingías esto? —Presiono la punta del ya duro falo y le soltó para comenzar a abrir sus ropajes. Itachi entreabrió los ojos y le miro, suplicando silenciosamente, Kisame se agacho y le beso con rudeza, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, el menor respondió el beso, enredando su lengua tímidamente con la del otro. Sintió como Kisame empezó a rozar su erección todavía cubierta contra sus nalgas, apretó sus dedos alrededor de las ataduras y se vio forzado a abrir más las piernas cuando el mayor comenzó a empujar con más fuerza, su dureza comenzando a presionarse contra el abdomen semi cubierto del otro.

— Mierda —Dijo con vos ronca Kisame mientras se quitaba la parte superior de la yukata y abría la parte inferior para liberar su palpitante erección.

— No, por favor —Murmuro entrecortado mientras sentía como la húmeda punta comenzaba a hacerse paso dentro de el—, duele —Apretó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kisame—, d-detente.

El mayor apoyo ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Itachi y comenzó a empujarse con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Itachi aguanto el dolor y los únicos sonidos que producía eran los de los jadeos de dolor ahogados, pronto sintió como su esposo golpeaba seguidamente ese punto que le llenaba de placer, comenzando a arquear la espalda y suspirando de placer, comenzando a mover la cadera en busca de una mayor sensación—, desátame, por favor —Medio gimió, echando la cabeza a un lado, su interior apretándose ligeramente, pero lo suficiente para que Kisame soltara un ronco gemido de placer, quien en respuesta le sujeto de las caderas y comenzó a moverse de forma violenta—, y-yo... —Kisame le cubrió la boca con la palma de su mano, sin dejar de moverse.

—Me canse de decirte que te calles —Levanto una de las piernas del moreno para poder tener una mejor profundidad den sus envestidas, cada vez más rápidas y fuertes, los jadeos de Itachi siento amortiguados por su mano—, j-joder —Murmuro ahogado y con embestidas a un ritmo errático termino dentro de él. Itachi al sentirse lleno de ese líquido caliente gimió con fuerza y siguió moviendo su cadera con fuerza para terminar unos momentos después, eyaculado y manchando su abdomen con su corrida.

Kisame no hizo nada cuando vio la escena que se había presentado frente a él, pero en sus ojos se vio reflejada la lujuria que le había provocado. Siseo cuando salió del cálido interior del muchacho y se acomodó la ropa.

Desato las manos de Itachi y este de inmediato contrajo sus brazos hasta su pecho, cubriéndose, pero sin dejar de mirar a Kisame, quien solo se levantó y dejo la habitación. Itachi comenzó a desviar lentamente la mirada, sobándose las muñecas adoloridas. Se levantó lentamente, ayudándose de la mesa que estaba ahí y creyó que sus piernas no soportarían su peso cuando le temblaron. Camino hasta el futon que estaba en la habitación y se acomodó en él, quitándose el arrugado kimono y cubriéndose por con la sabana. Se cubrió con una mano los labios y apretó los ojos para que las lágrimas no se le escaparan.

Al final, la habitación quedo en completo silencio.

* * *

><p>Hidan no podia detener las lagrimas, todo su cuerpo dolía, pero la verdadera causa de sus lágrimas era el incesante dolor en su vientre. Sus ojos estaban vendados y sus manos se hallaban atadas a por cadenas que colgaban del techo, sus pies a los grilletes del piso. Tenía una herida en la cabeza que no había dejado de sangrar y su labio estaba partido.<p>

Frente a él se hallaba Kakuzu con un látigo, con el cual comenzó a golpearlo de nuevo, dejándole marcas rojas que pronto se volverían moretones. Cuando pareció aburrirse se acercó y le arranco la venda de los ojos.

— Realmente creíste que podías escapar —Afirmo con burla—, lamentablemente para ti, mis hombres siempre se dan cuenta cuando algo anda mal y no me toma más que unos momentos darme cuenta de que es lo que pasa —Hidan respiro ahogadamente y le escupió. Kakuzu se limpió la máscara con asco y con el puño cerrado le golpeo, si no hubiera estado atado habría caído al piso, en cambio, sintió un fuerte dolor en los brazos; haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que tenia se mantuvo en pie.

— ¿Qué tan seguro estas de la fidelidad de tus hombres? —Kakuzu frunció el ceño—, yo te puedo asegurar que no son tan fieles como tú crees —Le dio otro golpe.

— Como no supiste comportarte voy a tener que darte un castigo ejemplar, uno del que jamás te podrás olvidar.

Dos hombres, tres mujeres y una anciana entraron a la obscura habitación. Los dos hombres cargaban un bracero que lleno rápidamente de humo la habitación.

— Ya saben que hacer —Dijo Kakuzu y salió de la habitación.

Los dos hombres bajaron el bracero y las tres jóvenes se acercaron a Hidan, con un suave y frio pañuelo comenzaron a limpiar su pecho descubierto, quitando la suciedad y relajando el área. La anciana tomo una barra de hierro del fuego y la reviso, como si supiera con eso la temperatura de la misma, Hidan al ver eso comenzó a temblar.

— ¿Que jodidos están haciendo? —Las mujeres lo ignoraron y siguieron limpiando su piel.

— Esto va a doler, pero puedes soportarlo, luces fuerte después de todo —Dijo la mujer mayor con un voz cansada—, ustedes dos, sujeten sus brazos y no lo dejen moverse.

Hidan empezó a gritar y sacudió su cuerpo, rápido, una de las jóvenes tomo un jarro de cristal de una caja cercana al fuego y lo puso frente a la cara del albino. El olor era fuerte y le dio nauseas, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás para tratar de dejar de oler el contenido del jarro y empezó a sentir su cuerpo pesado, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse pero el intenso dolor en su pecho le hizo abrirlos de golpe y gritar con fuerza.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras el dolor hacia que se le acalambraran los brazos y las piernas, poco a poco comenzó a perder la conciencia.

— Haz aguantado muy bien —Escucho la voz de la anciana bastante lejana.

Los dos hombres sostenían su peso muerto mientras las jóvenes se encargaban de desinfectar la quemadura y la cubrían con vendas para que empezara a cicatrizar.

— Llévenlo a la habitación continua para curar sus heridas —La anciana devolvió el hierro al fuego y se limpió las manos con un trapo húmedo mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Deidara despertó con molestia. Estaba envuelto en un delgado futon que no lograba cubrir su cuerpo del frio. Jalo un poco más las sabanas para cubrirse al darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo.<p>

Las imágenes de lo que había pasado comenzaron a volver a su cabeza. Se levantó ignorando el dolor en su parte baja y se enredó en las cobijas para cubrirse. Pego el oído a la puerta para tratar de captar algún sonido pero parecía que la puerta era demasiado gruesa para dejar pasar algún sonido, al menos de que fuera realmente fuerte. La sacudió con fuerza para tratar de abrirla pero solo pudo escuchar las cadenas que la mantenían cerrada.

Vio su ropa arrumbada en una esquina de la obscura habitación, por lo que dejo caer las telas del futon y se vistió de forma rápida, evitando tocar los golpes que tenía.

Una vez cubierto con su ropa volvió a la puerta y la jalo violentamente, sabía que de esa manera no podría abrirla pero podría llamar la atención de alguien.

Cuando se le cansaron los brazos desistió y se alejó de la puerta, avanzando hacia la pequeña ventana que había en la habitación ¿Qué tan lejos iban a llegar las consecuencias de lo que habían hecho?

Se sentía impotente y nervioso por no saber nada de sus amigos. Los gritos que había escuchado solo lograban que los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran de terror. Y para empeorarlo todo ese lugar era tétrico, simple y sencillamente tétrico, se paró en la punta de sus pies descalzos y trato de ver por la pequeña ventana, pero solo pudo ver piedras y las raíces de arbustos bajos. Se alejó de la ventana cuando comenzó a escuchar ruido al otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

><p>La anciana frunció el ceño mientras miraba las heridas de Hidan.<p>

— ¿Sucede algo baa-sama? —Pregunto una de las jóvenes que las habían estado ayudando mientras guardaba en una caja los frascos con ungüentos y menjurjes.

La habitación se hallaría vacía de no ser por ellas y Hidan.

— Ya debería haber despertado, la herida en si no es de peligro —Le toco la frente y después el resto del rostro y mojo un paño en un balde con agua fría que tenía cerca de ella—, tiene fiebre... este muchacho tiene algo serio —Le abrió la ropa de golpe y frunció el ceño.

— Baa-sama...

— ¡Tráeme mis cosas! ¡Rápido niña inútil! —La muchacha corrió de un lado a otro nerviosa, dejando caer un jarro de barro y después corrió fuera de la habitación llamando la atención de los guardias.

— ¡Llamen a Kakuzu-sama! ¡El muchacho estaba preñado!

* * *

><p>Deidara sintió que el aire se le iba cuando escucho el grito. De repente nuevas energías surgieron dentro de él y comenzó a golpear la puerta con los puños cerrados, gritando a todo pulmón.<p>

— ¡Déjenme salir! ¡Ese maldito mato él bebe de Hidan! ¡Ese maldito hijo de puta mato a su propio hijo! ¡Sasori! ¡Déjame salir de aquí!

La puerta fue golpeada del otro lado de la puerta en respuesta—: ¡Guarda silencio!

Pero siguió golpeando la puerta hasta el punto que sintió que sus manos comenzaban a arder. No, eso no se podía quedar así.

* * *

><p>Kisame sujeto con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada y con un movimiento rápido corto los gruesos troncos que se hallaban a poco más de un metro de él.<p>

Se había quitado la parte superior de la yukata dejando ver su formado torso, en su frente apenas se formaba una ligera capa de sudor. Levanto la enorme espada y la clavo en el piso, partiendo en dos uno de los troncos que había cortado previamente. En esos momentos era lo único que lo tranquilizaba.

Una parte de él se seguía negando a creer que Itachi pudiera haber intentado escapar de el ¿Qué razón podría haber tenido? Si, en un primer momento le había obligado a casarse. Había manejado el caso de su padre y había obligado su primera vez, más o menos. Pero también le había tratado bien, no le faltaba al respeto y se encargaba d que nada le faltara. Jamás le prohibía cosas, le demostraba su afecto.

Había roto sus votos matrimoniales, el de jamar hacerle dalo, el de siempre respetarlo. Se pasó una mano por la frente, limpiándose el sudor. E Itachi había roto su promesa de jamás deshonrar su título, de serle fiel en mente, cuerpo y alma, jamás traicionar su confianza.

Con un rápido movimiento corto otro par de troncos, no quería dejarlo ir. No podía dejarlo ir.

* * *

><p>Kakuzu contaba monedas de oro y llevaba la cuenta anotándolo en un grueso libro. Lanzo una maldición cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y le hizo perder la cuenta. Le lanzo una mirada asesina a la persona que se había atrevido a irrumpir sin permiso, entrecerró los ojos con furia cuando la muchacha con respiración agitada retrocedió dos pasos.<p>

— ¿Qué quieres? —Dijo con voz grave.

— Mi señor... lamento... lamento llegar así... pero paso algo con el muchacho que tiene en los calabozos —Alzo una ceja confundido—, el muchacho... el muchacho estaba en cinta.

— Repite eso —La muchacha jadeo.

— El muchacho estaba en cinta, baa-sama lo estaba revisando pero no...

La joven no puedo terminar porque se quedó sin habla cuando el tesorero se levantó y salió con paso tranquilo de la habitación. Atravesó todo el palacio hasta llegar a esa área obscura, los soldados que vigilaban las puertas hicieron un saludo respetuoso mientras le abrían las puertas. Paso por las puertas y escucho el alboroto que estaba haciendo el sirviente de Sasori.

Cuando llego a la puerta de la celda donde se encontraba Hidan vio que había jóvenes sacando recipientes con agua ensangrentada, de un color tan obscuro que parecía ser únicamente sangre.

Entro a la habitación y vio el futon ensangrentado, Hidan en el, desnudo y con los puntos de la sutura en su vientre recién hechos, la anciana le limpiaba. A un lado del cuerpo del peli plateado había una tela manchada de sangre, un pequeño bulto se percibía. Se acercó a él y lo recogió con su mano.

— Creo que no es necesario que explique la situación —Dijo la mujer con voz cansada. Kakuzu destapo el pequeño bulto y frunció el ceño, apretando la mandíbula.

— No sé si el muchacho sobrevivirá —La anciana le limpio la frente—, perdió mucha sangre, ocultaba muy bien su vientre.

— ¿Cuánto tenía? —Kakuzu parecía rehusarse a soltar la sabana que resguardaba el pequeño cadáver.

— Por el tamaño de la criatura diría que a lo mucho cuatro eses —La anciana se levantó con dificultad—, debe llevarlo a otro lugar, sus probabilidades de sobrevivir son muy bajas, lo último que necesitamos es que sus heridas se infecten.

El tesorero no dijo nada y salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Mamoru se escabullo entre los arbustos, su kimono se había manchado de lodo por ir escondiéndose entre los árboles. Llego a una casa enorme, la cual era vigilada por varios soldados, miro de un lado a otro y miro que varias sirvientas estaban colgando sabanas de algodón para que se secaran.<p>

Tomo un puño de piedritas y comenzó a lazarlas.

— Auch —Una joven castaña se sobo la cabeza y volteo de un lado a otros—: ¿Quién hizo eso? —Las demás le miraron como si estuviera loca—: ¡Son tan malas! —Otra pierda le golpeo—: ¡Basta! ¿Eh? ¿Esa no es Mamoru? —Rápidamente todas voltearon y corrieron hasta ella para ayudarla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No debes estar donde Itachi-sama?

— ¡Necesito ver a Madara-sama! Paso algo malo.

— Debe serlo para que te presentes tan sucia, yo te acompaño, ustedes terminen de acomodar la ropa —Ordeno la que parecía ser las mayor de todas mientras dejaba un cesto de mimbre en el suelo y empezaba a caminar hasta la enorme residencia.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Yo como siempre actualizando demasiado tarde *Ríe como tonta* Acabo de salir de vacaciones ¿Qué mejor manera de celebrarlo que con una actualización?<p>

Como siempre, mil gracias por seguir leyendo esto, sé que también hay algunos nuevos lectores por ahí de verdad ¡Muchas gracias! Es por ustedes que yo continúo con esto.

Este capítulo fue un poco más interesante y creo que algunas dudas fueron resueltas (O eso creo) Me gustaría decir que estoy de muy buen humor, pero la verdad no, no termine bien el semestre, así que estoy algo deprimida, pero es mi culpa, este semestre no cumplí con mis objetivos como debía hacerlo ¿Hago mal en contarles mis pesares? Es la única forma en la que puedo desahogarme a gusto.

Dejando este tema por la paz, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ¡Los cambios están por llegar!

¿A alguien de aquí le gusta BIGBANG? ¿Es VIP? ¿Sí? Solo es una duda, hice un GDYB que está en mi cuenta de amor-yaoi y quiero hacer un BaeRi (Lo shippeo intenso, en verdad) No tiene nada que ver, así que mejor aquí lo dejo.

Tengan lindos días, tardes, noches. Les mando besos y abrazos (Ando sentimental) Nos veremos en la próxima actualización.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es de la completa autoría de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para hacer un homenaje a su obra y poder realizar algo para mí y la fans de las parejas que aquí se presentan sin ningún fin lucrativo.

* * *

><p>Sasori abrió los ojos encontrándose con la pared de su habitación, se giró y miro el techo. Sus ojos cafés iban de un lado a otro, admirando las líneas y relieves de la madera, de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió y tres sirvientas entraron a la habitación, una de ellas muchísimo mayor a las demás.<p>

— Buenos días, Sasori-sama —Saludo tranquilamente la anciana. Sasori le miro con ojos tranquilos.

— Buenos días.

— ¿Durmió bien? —Abrió el ropero para tomar las ropas que el pelirrojo usarían ese día.

— Casi no pude dormir —Se sentó, la cobija aun cubriendo sus piernas, se encorvo ligeramente.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué? —Lo único que le respondió fueron los sonidos que producían las otras dos sirvientas.

— Los guardias me dijeron que Deidara ha mantenido una actitud agresiva —Murmuro mientras Sasori ataba el obi alrededor de su cintura—, aun exige poder ver al sirviente de Kakuzu-sama.

— Parece que voy a tener que ser más duro con el —Paso sus delgados dedos por entre su cabello con el propósito de peinarlo un poco.

— ¿No le parece que esa táctica no está funcionando? —Sasori miro a la mujer intensamente—, sé que el pequeño Sasori es lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de lo que está pasando con el —Se relajó al escuchar el ligero tono maternal con el que la anciana se dirigía a él.

— No conozco otra forma.

— La conoce pero no la quiere usar —Se apartó un poco y doblo la ropa con la que el ministro había dormido y se la entregó a una de las sirvientas para que se la llevara—, nunca había durado encaprichado con alguien tanto tiempo, ya no es un niño y debe pensar en su futuro.

— Él no puede darme hijos.

— Escuche que el sirviente de Kakuzu-sama esta... estaba en cinta —Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron un poco más al escuchar eso—, tal vez esos tres tengan algo en común ¿No le parece?

Sin decir nada más la anciana les hizo una señal a las sirvientas que quedaban en la habitación para que salieran—, su desayuno ya está servido.

* * *

><p>Deidara despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y garganta. Después de haber estado gritando todo el día y gran parte de la noche no le sorprendía en absoluto.<p>

Se levantó y pego la oreja a la puerta, todo en silencio, pero sabía que detrás de la superficie de madera se hallaban personas vigilándole.

Camino hasta el otro lado de la habitación y se sentó en una esquina, la espalda pegada a la pared. No podía creer aun lo que le había pasado a Hidan, lo que Kakuzu le había hecho, si, él no sabía nada, pero era bastante obvio el estado de Hidan, los guardias debieron haberlo notado.

Estaba enfurecido, triste, confundido. Preocupado. Estaba muy preocupado por Itachi y por Hidan ¿Que iba a pasar ahora con ellos? ¿Kisame iba a devolver a Itachi? ¿Lo había golpeado? ¿Kakuzu se desharía de Hidan? ¿Cómo había tomado la noticia de su bebe?

Nada de las cosas que habían pasado eran justas. Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y no lucho por detenerlas, estaba cansado, de todo, Sasori ya le había dejado claro que no lo iba a dejar ir nunca, que jamás alcanzaría su libertad y que le iba a servir hasta el último día de su vida.

Paro sus sollozos de golpe cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. Una sirvienta entro con una charola de madera, se le acerco sin mirarlo ni una vez a la cara y le entrego la charola con comida.

— Avísele a los guaridas cuando halla terminando y vendré por la charola de inmediato—, sin más se levantó y salió, la puerta se cerró de inmediato con un ruido seco.

Miro la comida y sintió asco a pesar de que tenía hambre. Pico con su dedo el bol de arroz, le divirtió un poco el ver que se quedaba la forma de su dedo en él. Metió otro de sus dedos en el tazón con miso y lo llevo a su boca.

Incluso siendo comida para un prisionero seguía siendo deliciosa. Sonrió con amargura. Era el prisionero de un hombre importante, tenía algo de sentido.

No se molestó en usar los palillos y con los dedos comenzó a comer el arroz, en pequeñas porciones, casi apenas un par de granos a la vez. Bebía en pequeños sorbos la sopa, le dolía la garganta. Puede que también pescara un resfrió, ese lugar era húmedo y frio, había estado un buen rato sin ropa, era lo más probable. Cuando hubo terminado, re masticando un trozo de tofu, se alejó de la charola y se recostó completamente sobre su espalda, mirando las marcas de humedad de la madera del techo ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría ahí? ¿Para siempre?

Cerró sus ojos y estiro los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, buscando un poco de paz interior. El resultado fue mínimo.

Escucho el sonido de los guardias moviéndose afuera de la habitación, se levantó con pesadez y corrió a la puerta para pegar la oreja y escuchar lo que estaba pasando afuera.

— Aun no despierta, señor —Escucho la voz al otro lado—, la anciana dice que si quiere que viva debe dejarlo descansar.

— Yo misma me encargare de avisarle, Kakuzu-sama —Sonó la voz queda y cansada de una mujer. Deidara ato cabos rápidamente, hablaban de Hidan.

Empezó a golpear la puerta con las aun adoloridas palmas de sus manos, pero le ignoraron. Trato de gritar, pero su voz apenas y salió, dejándole como resultado un fuerte ardor en la garganta.

Volvió a golpear la puerta—: ¡¿No puedes estar un poco más en silencio?! —El grito de uno de los guardias le hizo fruncir el ceño. El en respuesta golpeo con más fuerza la dura madera hasta que no pudo soportar más el dolor.

Se giró y pateo la charola. Los recipientes de porcelana se estrellaron contra el piso, rompiéndose y astillándose en el acto.

— ¡Guarda silencio! —El guardia golpeo con fuerza la puerta.

— ¡Jodete! —Trato de gritar otra vez.

* * *

><p>Hidan abrió los ojos pesadamente, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, casi no sentía los brazos ni las piernas. Trato de levantarse pero un fuerte dolor se lo impidió.<p>

Miro las vendas que apretaban su pecho, trato de tocar pero el dolor era tan intenso que apenas y pudo rosar con un dedo. Se alzó apoyándose en sus codos y miro su cuerpo lastimado, despertando de su aturdicion sintió el cuerpo demasiado ligero. Llevo su mano a su vientre y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Ya no se sentía mas esa tibieza ni la ligera redondez de su estómago, sustituyéndole, había una línea de puntos que trataban de que se cerrara su carne.

Su mente se llenó de pensamientos crueles y planes de venganza mientras su cuerpo, luchando contra el dolor, se erguía y rodeaba su cuerpo con sus lastimados brazos y hacia lo posible por controlar las lágrimas y sollozos.

Alzo la cabeza de golpe al escuchar como la gruesa puerta se abría. Frunció el ceño y trato de levantarse, pero callo de golpe al piso; se mordió los labios para ahogar el grito de dolor.

— Baa-sama —La muchacha que abrió la puerta corrió a girarlo—, el hombre ha despertado —Reviso la venda, cosa difícil ya que el albino no dejaba de moverse—, y creo que se ha lastimado la marca.

— ¡¿Que marca?! —Le sujeto la muñeca con fuerza. La sirvienta apretó los ojos pero no dejo que ninguna expresión de dolor saliera de su boca. Pronto una anciana apareció en la puerta, dos guardias escoltándola.

— Sabia que eras un hombre fuerte, pero no creí que recuperas tus fuerzas tan pronto —Avanzo hasta llegar a un lado del muchacho, los guardias le ayudaron a controlarlo—, tengo que ir a buscar a Kakuzu-sama, pero primero tengo que revisar tus heridas —Se agacho con pesadez a un lado de él, unos momentos después llego una joven con un cajón de madera llena de instrumentos de curación.

Comenzó a cortar las vendas del pecho y Hidan comprendió a lo que se referían con marca.

En el centro de su pecho se hallaba marcado en su carne un símbolo extraño, no sabía que era, pero sabía lo que significaba. Se sentía humillado ante todas las personas que le miraban y una rabia le azoto de golpe mientras sacudía su cuerpo de forma violenta buscando zafarse de sus opresores—, sujétenlo con fuerza, voy a limpiar la herida —La anciana mojo un trozo de tela y comenzó a pasarla por la piel herida. Hidan soltó un grito de dolor y se arqueo—, aguanta —Empezó a presionar con más fuerza la tela contra su piel, raspando la piel quemada. Después de un rato el albino dejo de moverse producto de dolor—, buen muchacho.

Tomo una venda limpia y empezó a pasarla por su pecho, apretándola. Hidan observo el techo completamente ido—, lamento lo que le paso a tu criatura —Despertó ligeramente de su letargo, encontrándose con la mirada obscura de la mujer de cabellos blancos—, de haber sabido que te encontrabas en ese estado no habría permitido que te hicieran eso —Reviso los puntos de su vientre y después le limpio con alcohol para después ponerle un parche.

— Los odio —Murmuro con voz rota.

— Y lo tenemos merecido —Se levantó pesadamente—, no puedo siquiera imaginar el dolor de perder un hijo.

* * *

><p>Kakuzu escribía en un largo pergamino, el pincel de la tinta al papel, una y otra vez. La mesa llena de papeles con cantidades que habían sido registradas de los impuestos del reino. Estaba a punto de pasar el pincel por la superficie cuando pidieron permiso para entrar.<p>

— Mi señor, una mujer desea hablar con usted... viene de los calabozos.

— Hazla pasar —Apoyo el pincel a un lado del tintero y se levantó.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron y dejaron ver a la mujer.

— El muchacho despertó. Ya limpie las heridas de su cuerpo —Kakuzu asintió en silencio.

— ¿Ha dicho algo en especial?

— Nada que en una persona en su estado no dijera —Se sobo los nudillos adoloridos—, dejó bien claro que nos odia.

— ¿Vivirá?

— No le ha dado fiebre nuevamente, si sus heridas no se infectan estará de pie muy pronto, debe llevarlo a una habitación limpia y donde tenga cuidados.

— Bien... retírate —La mujer hizo reverencia y salió del salón del ministro. Cuando Kakuzu creyó que se había alejado lo suficiente volvió a sentarse tras la mesa. Cerró los pergaminos y guardo los libros.

Una vez que hubo despejado el área se llevó una mano al rostro y con los dedos de la misma comenzó a masajearse las sienes y el puente de la nariz, quitándose la máscara por unos segundos y dejando ver unas marcas en cada mejilla.

Por muchas años se había dicho a si mismo que era un ser sin sentimientos, que vivía únicamente para complacerse a sí mismo y que utilizaba su puesto y dinero para facilitarse eso. Pero con lo que había pasado ya no estaba tan seguro de ello.

Podía mandar matar a personas que interfirieran en sus intereses, podía dejar a una familia sin nada por no pagar las cuotas legales del reino, podía vender sus influencias para apoyar a otros. Pero esas eran personas que nada tenía que ver con él. Una cosa era matar a una persona de la que no conocías ni historia ni gustos ni nada, y otra muy diferente era matar a tu propio hijo.

Se acomodó la máscara y salió de la habitación. Las sirvientas hacían una reverencia completa incluso antes de que pasara frente a ellas.

Llego más rápido de lo que esperaba a las celdas del calabozo. Lo guardias tomaron una posición de respeto mientras se adentraba más en los obscuros rincones de las mazmorras.

Pronto se volvió a encontrar con la misma anciana que había estado curando a Hidan.

La puerta de la celda se mantenía cerrada, la anciana le miro con una sonrisa indescifrable—, llego más rápido de lo que esperaba.

— Abran la puerta —Los guardias comenzaron a quitar los enormes candados al momento, el sonido de las cadenas golpeando el piso y las paredes hacían eco en el lugar. En un dos por tres la puerta se hallaba abierta y el sin miramientos se adentró, cerrando la puerta tras de el para mantener su privacidad.

Busco con la mirada al muchacho y lo hallo recostado en un rincón de la celda, los ojos cerrados como si durmiera, pero la expresión de su rostro dejaba bien claro que no era así.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Estaba molesto pero su voz se mantenía en un susurro. Él se le quedo viendo en silencio, Hidan se removió incómodo y adolorido—: ¿Qué quieres? —Elevo el tono de su voz y trato de apoyarse en sus codos—: ¿Qué quieres? ¿Viniste a comprobar lo que hiciste? —Kakuzu frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula bajo su máscara—, espero que estés satisfecho con tu trabajo —Aguanto el dolor que se estaba esparciendo por todo su cuerpo—, mataste a mi hijo y me marcaste —Sus voz se quebró y se cubrió la boca con su mano, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas—; ¡¿Qué hiciste con él?! ¡Exijo que me digas lo que hiciste con mi hijo!

— Lo enterré... —Hidan hipo conteniendo el aliento—, lo enterré en el cementerio que pertenece a mi familia —El albino le miro incrédulo.

— ¿Con que derecho has hecho eso?

— Era mi hijo, con ese derecho.

— ¿Tu hijo? —Sintió ganas de reír, de gritarle en su cara que se había acostado con sus guardias de confianza—: ¿Tu hijo? Por favor, eso es algo que ni tú crees —Rio entre sollozos, el dolor empezaba a tomar otro sentido aparte del físico—, lo mataste porque buscaste una forma de joderme más la existencia.

— Tu debiste decirme que estabas esperando —Hidan hipo de nuevo.

— ¿Para qué? —Le miro a los ojos, por primera vez el tesorero se sintió intimidado—, ¿Para qué te deshicieras de el mas rápido? —Se limpió las lágrimas—, no, por eso quería irme lejos. Lejos de ti. Lejos de este maldito lugar. Todos los días le rezo a Jashin-sama para que te castigue, de cualquier forma posible, que te haga sufrir.

Kakuzu suspiro y se dio media vuelta para salir de la celda—, te van a llevar a otro lugar en donde puedas tener mejores cuidados.

— No quiero nada de ti ¡Nada! —Golpeo el piso con el puño de la mano con la que no sostenía su peso.

— No me interesa, tú sigues siendo mío y me interesa tenerte más tiempo —Los guardias cerraron la puerta tras de él, la anciana se hallaba sentada en un pequeño banco que los guardias le habían ofrecido—, escoja alguna de las habitaciones de mi residencia, la que le parezca mejor y ordene que lo lleven ahí.

— Así se hará mi señor —Agacho la cabeza en señal de respeto—, una de mis muchachas estará en sus recintos en breve para escoger una habitación, no se preocupe.

Kakuzu asintió distraídamente y emprendió su camino fuera de ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Sasori revisaba mapas de los territorios europeos, sus dedos trazando líneas en el papel, planeando. A mitad de la tarea se detuvo y dejo el pincel de lado, giro la cabeza y se quedó mirando el horizonte. Estaba atardeciendo.<p>

El llamado a la puerta le hizo volver a la realidad—, pase.

— Mil disculpas mi señor —Una joven de cabello negro se adentró a la habitación—, vendo a darle la información que me pidió —Sasori asintió ligeramente, su mirada tranquila clavada en la joven que se ponía nerviosa ante ella—, el- el joven comió en la mañana, pero desde entonces no ha probado bocado.

— ¿Ha dicho algo?

— Creo que no puede —Inclino su cabeza en forma de pregunta—, creo que se ha lastimado la garganta con los gritos que había estado dando.

— Comprendo —Retomo sus deberes—, mantenme informado de lo que le pase.

— Como desee mi señor, con permiso.

Reviso el mapa en el que estaba trabajando, apretó el pincel con sus dedos y le dejo de lado. Estando molesto no se podía concentrar.

Cerró el tintero y se levantó de la mesa, queriendo salir rápido de la habitación, pero fue interrumpido por el llamado a la puerta.

— ¿Sasori-sama?

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Murmuro tranquilo, pero dejando claro que no estaba de humor para tonterías.

— ¿Piensa hacer algo mañana? —La voz de la anciana sonó amortiguada al otro lado de la puerta. Sasori cerró los ojos—, ya sabe que suelen venir ministros y otras personas ¿Debería...?

— Esta bien, Shoo, iré mañana temprano con… ellos...

— ¿Desea ir solo o prefiere que alguien le acompañe?

—...Iré con Deidara.

— Esta bien, con permiso.

Se quedó quieto a mitad de la habitación, mirando el piso, movió el cuello de lado a lado y salió de la habitación.

Le parecía increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Los años más difíciles de su vida habían pasado más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Recorrió uno de los largos pasillos de su hogar. Llego hasta una puerta de gran tamaño; no imponía por los materiales de la que estaba hecha, porque el bambú se veía más bien delgado, igualmente el papel de arroz, pero este estaba tan bellamente pintado que daba incluso la ilusión de que la pintura se movía.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, con miedo de que se rompiera si lo hacía con demasiada rudeza.

La puerta daba a un jardín privado y en el que se veían inmediatamente las piedras fúnebres. Todas y cada una de ellas tenían un incienso encendido y flores en las que la marchitud aún no se hacía presente. Tomo aire profundamente y empezó a bajar lentamente cada uno de los escalones.

Las lapidas tenían inscripciones en ellas, pero la que más resaltaba era la de un escorpión tallado en la piedra y remarcado con rojo. Recorrió un camino de piedra hasta llegar a las tres lapidas más recientes.

Se quedó observando las piedras talladas en silencio, la brisa fría de finales de otoño se coló por las mangas de su yukata, lo que le obligo a meter las manos en cada una para protegerse del frio.

— Mañana se cumplen 20 años... —El sonido del viento chocando contra las hojas de los arboles quisieron tragarse sus palabras—, tal vez mañana tenga compañía, aun no estoy seguro de si vendrá, o lo traeré, al final es lo mismo —Soltó el aire en un suspiro intranquilo— Chio-baa —Miro la tercera lapida—, tal vez las cosas no serían tan... complicadas si estuvieras aquí ahora —Desvió la mirada a un lado antes de girarse y regresar dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de él. Cuando alzo la vista se encontró con la anciana.

— Sasori-sama ¿Todo bien? —Asintió en silencio, la mujer volteo a todos lados para ver si alguien venia, pero no había nadie cerca. Se acercó al pelirrojo y lo abrazo fuertemente, palmeando suavemente su cabeza—, estos son días difíciles para ti ¿No es así? —El hombre no dijo nada—, esta es la razón por la que tu abuela me pidió que cuidara de ti.

— Shoo-baa —Hablo suavemente— ¿Crees que…?

— ¿Qué tienes una pequeña obsesión con el muchacho? Sí, eso es lo que creo, señor —Dejo salir una ligera risa—, pero eso es suficiente para mí, por ahora, está sintiendo algo por alguien y eso me hace feliz —Deshizo el abrazo—, es un hombre inteligente, sé que tomara las decisiones correctas —Le sonrió y se alejó lentamente de él.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras miraba el piso por algunos momentos, después comenzó el camino a los calabozos. Desde que entrabas podías escuchar los lamentos de aquellos que habían sido encerrados.

El pasillo obscuro estaba más vigilado que nunca desde lo que había pasado con el padre de Itachi, jamás había sido partidario de las mentiras o de esconder las cosas, pero entendía que era la única forma de prevenir un caos en la población del reino.

— ¿Ha dicho algo? —Apenas los guardias notaron su presencia tomaron una posición de respeto.

— Finalmente se ha calmado señor.

— Abran la puerta —Su orden fue obedecida al momento y en unos momento la puerta fue abierta por completo. Dentro, Deidara se hallaba sentado con la espalda pegada a la pared que tenía la pequeña ventana y por la que colaba una cantidad mínima de luz que hacia brillar su cabello rubio, su mirada admiro el halo de luz que le rodeaba. El más joven alzo la vista encontrándose con su mirada, pero casi de inmediato frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Vamos —Le hizo una seña para que se levantara, Deidara solo rodo los ojos—: ¿Prefieres quedarte aquí?

— Creo que es mejor estar aquí —Sasori frunció el ceño.

— No te preocupes, solo estarás afuera lo que queda del día y mañana.

— ¿Por qué?

— No te incumbe, además... —Alzo en rostro en un gesto de superioridad—: ¿No dices que es mejor estar aquí?

Deidara frunció los labios y se levantó de mala gana, el pelirrojo se acercó a él y lo tomo del brazo para salir con el de la celda.

Al pasar junto a los guardias Deidara les saco la lengua en un gesto infantil, el otro rodo los ojos en respuesta mientras los otros hombres se ahogaban las ganas de darle un golpe.

* * *

><p>Hidan se hallaba recostado sobre su lado derecho, la mirada perdida en la pared que tenía frente a él.<p>

Jamás había estado en un lugar como ese en su vida. La habitación era de gran de tamaño y estaba decorada bellamente, el futon en donde estaba acostado era en extremo cómodo y cálido.

Se giró al lado fresco del futon, aguantándose el dolor. Tardo solo unos momentos en volver a calentarse.

El bastando quería limpiar su conciencia dándole lujos.

Eso fue lo primero que paso por su cabeza cuando le llevo a esa habitación. Las sirvientas le obligaban a estar todo el día acostado, y le cuidaban de forma excesiva. Todo el día había estado tomando te relajante que le impedía moverse y que le hacía querer dormir.

Paso su mano por su vientre herido, palpaba la ligera flacidez que había quedado en esa área y sentía que la respiración se le cortaba, en ese lugar estaba su bebe.

Se tallo frenéticamente los ojos al sentir como estos se le humedecían.

No era justo nada de lo que estaba pasando, el jamás había hecho nada para dañar a alguien, había vivido bajo el voto de pobreza toda su vida, oraba todos los días, aun lo hacía. Pero no ocurría nada, seguía en ese lugar.

Observando la obscuridad que había a su alrededor no pudo evitar pensar el sus amigos. En cómo les estaría yendo en esos momentos.

Sabía que Deidara había sido encerrado en los calabozos igual que él. Cuando lo llevaron a esa habitación lo había escuchado gritar un par de veces. Podía suponer que le habían dado un castigo similar al de él, tal vez unas semanas encerrado ahí.

De quien no sabía nada era Itachi. Se sentía mal al pensar en él; él no había tenido intención alguna de escapar con ellos, simplemente ayudarlos a poder huir.

Seguramente él tuvo el peor de los castigos, después de todo, su esposo era el ministro de guerra. Cerró sus ojos y trato de dispersar las horribles ideas que llegaron as u cabeza. Sus amigos estaban bien, pronto podrían estar juntos de nuevo y tratarían de escapar otra vez, y esta vez sí lo lograrían, y si Itachi quería, iría con ellos, y los tres vivirían juntos en algún lugar lejano.

Al final, no puedo dormir en toda la noche debido a las ideas que llegaban a su cabeza. La luz del sol lleno la habitación gracias a la enorme ventana que esta tenía. Pronto comenzó a escuchar ruido del otro lado de la puerta, y cuando esta por fin se abrió, siguió actuando como si estuviera dormido.

— Voy a revisar tus heridas —Hidan se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de la vieja mujer que estuvo con él durante su castigo—, sé que estas despierto, así que muévete un poco.

— ¿Cómo…? —Sus ojos violetas enfocaron a la mujer, quien se sentaba a un lado de él y comenzaba a abrir sus ropas.

— He vivido mucho ¿Crees que no se reconocer cuando alguien está dormido? —El tono de voz sarcástico hizo al hombre fruncir el ceño.

— Perra estúpida.

— Cierra la boca, muchacho —Comenzó a cortar los vendajes de su pecho, con cuidado empezó a tocar la piel quemada—, tu cuerpo es justo lo que las personas como yo esperaban.

— ¿Personas como tú?

— Eres fuerte, como nuestros ancestros —El muchacho la miro confundido—, estate quieto —Tomo una venda nueva y comenzó a ponérsela.

— ¿Quién demonios eres? —La anciana sonrió pero no dijo nada mientras revisaba los puntos en su vientre. Enojado, tomo violentamente la mano—: ¿Quién eres?

La mujer se levantó lentamente y busco algo entre sus ropas—, esto es tuyo —Dejo caer un pequeño saco de seda en el pecho vendado del muchacho, sorprendido este lo tomo y lo abrió descubriendo su rosario.

— ¿Qué? —Giro su cabeza para ver a la mujer pero de inmediato cerro sus ojos con fuerza. La mujer se estaba desnudando. Después de unos momentos volvió a abrir los ojos y dejo escapar un sonido de sorpresa de su boca—,… tu.

— Puedes llamarme Kiko —Cubrió el símbolo de Jashin de su espalda—, tu eres uno de los míos, mi gente, así que estas un poco más seguro ahora —Cerro la puerta después de dejar la habitación.

* * *

><p>Deidara estaba realmente confundido en ese momento.<p>

Las sirvientas lo habían vestido sumamente elegante pero le sorprendía no encontrar los típicos colores brillantes de siempre en su kimono. Ahora eran únicamente colores obscuros.

— ¿Alguien murió? —Las sirvientas negaron con la cabeza y continuaron arreglando su cabello —, joder ¿Por qué nadie dice nada?

— Sasori-sama ya lo está esperando —Shou entro a la habitación vestida de negro y blanco, justo como las demás sirvientas—, él le explicara todo, no te preocupes.

El rubio la miro confundido y se encogió de hombros. Se levantó haciendo que las mujeres que lo arreglaban hicieran un sonido de molestia al no dejarles terminar su trabajo, y salió de la habitación siguiendo a la otra mujer.

Cuando llego al salón principal se dio cuenta de que había visitas en la casa. Todos vestidos de negro. Sasori lo miro y le dio una ligera advertencia con la mirada, el solo frunció ligeramente el ceño y se acercó a él para estar parado a su lado.

— Los años pasan muy rápido —Deidara se hizo el desentendido pero prestaba bastante atención a la conversación—, ahora usted es todo un hombre, con poder e influencias, sus padres estarían muy orgullosos de usted, téngalo por seguro —Observo como Sasori asentía en silencio.

En realidad jamás había pensado como era Sasori con su familia. Nunca había visto a sus padres porque suponía ellos no vivían cerca del palacio, pero tampoco había escuchado a el hablar de ellos y decir que iba a visitarlos.

— Lamento la interrupción, pero todo esta listo —Los presentes, que no eran más de diez personas asintieron y empezaron a caminar.

Sasori le sujeto del brazo, sin ser brusco, para que caminara a un lado el. Deidara estaba seguro de que jamás había pasado por ese pasillo de la casa. Había apenas un par de decoraciones, cosa que le sorprendía considerando el gusto que tenía por las cosas que se hallaban en el extranjero.

Se le quedo viendo a la puerta decorada con cara sorprendida. La luz que se filtraba por el papel hacia brillar las imágenes plasmadas en el delgado papel.

— ¿Que hay ahí? —Las sirvientas abrieron las puertas de par en par permitiéndoles el acceso al jardín.

El rubio solo tuvo que ver las lapidas para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. La noche anterior había caído una pequeña cantidad de nieve que aún no se derretía y que cubría el pasto y los árboles. Avanzo sujeto al brazo de Sasori hasta llegar a las lapidas más recientes del lugar. Las demás personas se quedaron tras de ellos y se arrodillaron para comenzar a rezar en silencio. Deidara miro como el ministro encendía incienso y colocaba uno en tres de las lapidas. Se arrodillo junto a él y agacho la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Unos segundos después abrió los ojos y se aseguró de que Sasori no lo estaba viendo. Alzo la vista y leyó los nombres que estaban tallados en la piedra. Por lo que entendía eran familia de Sasori.

Volvió a agachar la cabeza y continúo con silenciosas oraciones. No entendía como funcionaban las tradiciones en las familias de alto rango, pero no parecían ser muy diferentes a las de las familias normales.

Cuando cerró los ojos pensó en lo mucho que no iba a visitar las tumbas de sus padres. Sabía que nadie más lo haría. El resto de la familia que tenía se había olvidado completamente de ellos.

Decidió hacer una oración por ellos también.

Todos se detuvieron cuando Sasori se levantó. Alzo la cabeza y la luz que se colaba entre las hojas de los arboles le hizo notar algo.

Sasori lucia completamente humano.

Tenía más de medio año conviviendo con ese hombre y jamás le veía hacer expresiones faciales que le parecieran sinceras. Siempre tenía esa seriedad indescifrable, o esa sonrisa casi burlona. Nada más, jamás felicidad, jamás enojo, jamás nada.

Pero ahora podía ver algo. Su cara seguía sin expresión, sus labios en una fina línea. Pero, tal vez por efecto de la luz del sol, sus ojos brillaban. Brillaban con una intensidad que solo la tristeza y soledad absoluta pueden dar. Un brillo tan opaco que sintió un agujero en el estómago.

Se levantó y se sujetó del brazo del pelirrojo para entrar a la enorme casa.

Lo que le siguió a eso fue demasiado rápido.

Se habían reunido para tomar té de flor de cerezo y hablar un poco. Pero todo fue demasiado rápido y frio. Sasori parecía no prestar atención a nada. El trataba de no mirarlo más de cinco segundos, pero sabía que el podía sentir su mirada.

Todo termino poco después del mediodía y Sasori simplemente se había vuelto a encerrar en la habitación donde trabajaba. Comió y ceno ahí mismo.

Por su parte, se dedicó a pasar el resto del día en el jardín, disfrutando de la luz del sol. No sabía cuánto tiempo lo iban a volver a encerrar, así que quería disfrutar lo mayor posible.

— No serás encerrado otra vez —Trato de ignorar la voz a su espalda, pero siempre había algo que se lo impedía.

— No confió en ustedes.

— Lo sé —Shoo se quedó a su lado—, en realidad vine solo para pedirte un favor —Volteo a verla con el ceño fruncido, pero con un gesto confundido—, esta noche Sasori-sama ira a dormir contigo —Soltó una carcajada.

— Jamás ha compartido cama conmigo ¿Que le hace creer que lo hará esta vez? Y aunque así fuera ¿Que le hace creer que lo aceptaría?

— El ira, yo lo sé, lo conozco desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre. Y por eso te pido el favor —El rubio movió su cabeza de lado a lado buscando quitar tensión de su cuello—, me gustaría que le aceptaras esta noche en tu cama. Puedes hacerte el dormido si quieres, a él no le importara, se recostara a tu lado, puede que incluso trate de abrazarte, pero nada más… hoy, es un día difícil para él. No importa lo cruel o frio que se muestre, el un humano más, y como tal, tiene sus debilidades y fortalezas, sus alegrías, debilidades. También llora y ríe —Espero alguna respuesta de parte de Deidara pero esta no llego—, estoy segura que harás lo correcto.

El rubio escucho el crujir del pasto mientras la mujer se alejaba.

— ¿Lo correcto? Por favor.

* * *

><p>Kakuzu miro al muchacho dormir. Sabía que no importaba que tanto lo mirara, el no despertaría.<p>

Su mirada se quedó clavada en el vientre del muchacho. Frunció el ceño mientras acariciaba con su el índice la mejilla del otro.

Desde el momento en que lo vio se dio cuenta de que era especial. Tenía esa apariencia que tenían los animales salvajes. Incontrolable, violento al sentirse amenazado. Libre. Supo que tenía que hacerlo suyo de cualquier forma.

Nunca creyó que fuera tan especial.

Había estado cargando un hijo suyo durante casi cinco meses y jamás lo había notado. Los sirvientes le dijeron que jamás se mostró enfermo ni nada. Era un hombre resistente que jamad dejo que nadie notara su estado, que había estado protegiendo a su hijo de el mismo todo el tiempo que pudo. Al final no lo había logrado. El había asesinado a su hijo al final.

Frunció el ceño. Había estado buscando a una mujer que le pudiera dar un heredero. Un hijo al que pudiera moldear a su imagen y semejanza y que de esa manera pudiera mantener su fortuna, ampliarla y garantizar su linaje. Todo eso lo había conseguido y lo había perdido de golpe

Había matado a su hijo. Carne de su carne.

Levanto la vista y se encontró con esos extraños ojos violetas mirándole intensamente en silencio.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Hidan simplemente se le quedo viendo, sin expresión.

— La conciencia te carcome ¿Verdad bastardo? —Levanto la mano con el propósito de golpearlo pero Hidan ni se inmuto—, si vas a hacerlo hazlo ya. Tú ya no me puedes quitar nada. Ya me has quitado todo —Bajo la mano lentamente, podía golpearlo.

Y acabar con todo en ese momento. Pero no pudo. Se levantó sin decir más y salió de la habitación. Una vez fuera miro su mano.

¿Esa mano había matado a su hijo? Giro su cabeza y miro a la anciana que se había estado haciendo cargo de la salud de Hidan. Detrás de ella una joven sirvienta quien de inmediato bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto y miedo.

— Buenas noches Kakuzu-sama.

— Buenas noches —Se acomodó la yukata y desapareció por el pasillo ante la atenta mirada de la mujer mayor.

* * *

><p>La noche era fría. Deidara se cubría hasta el cuello con la mullida y cálida cobija del futon buscando calentarse más. Tenía la punta de los dedos heladas, así que termino enredado sus manos con las horillas de la cobija.<p>

Tenía sueño, y la agradable posición y comodidad en la que se encontraba le decía que iba a tener una agradable noche de sueño. Sin embargo, el movimiento que sintió cerca de él se lo impidió.

Abrió los ojos molesto al saber quién era la persona que trataba de entrar a su cama—: ¡¿Qué demonios quie…?! —La luz que se filtraba por el papel de arroz iluminaba tenuemente la silueta del pelirrojo. Deidara se quedó pasmado al ver esa mirada triste nuevamente en los ojos de Sasori—: ¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres? —El ministro siguió con su intento de meterse entre las cobijas, acostándose a un lado de Deidara y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio—: ¿Qué haces? ¡Quítate! —Sasori le abrazo con fuerza y no se movió a pesar de los empujones. Cerró los ojos y escondió la cara entre los ropajes de Deidara.

— Solo hoy… solo hoy no quiero dormir solo… —El muchacho estaba confundido, incluso algo asustado por el comportamiento que estaba teniendo el otro—, cuando ellos estaban aquí, solía dormir así —Movió uno de sus brazos para tomar el de Deidara y maniobrar sus movimientos hasta que su mano estuvo sobre su cabeza, después tomo el otro y lo paso por su hombros, en un extraño intento de abrazo—, solo hoy, lo prometo. No hare nada mas —Deidara se quedó quieto, sin moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba. De repente, recordó la plática que había tenido en la mañana con la anciana.

— Hoy… ¿Hoy fue el aniversario de la muerte de tus padres?

— Murieron cuando tenía cinco años… mi abuela murió cuando tenía ocho. Shoo-baa ha cuidado de mí desde entonces —Deidara se acomodó mejor, apretó suavemente la espalda del mayor.

— ¿Tienes más familia?

— Solo lejana, son los que vinieron en la mañana —Deidara sintió suavemente, inconscientemente había comenzado a mover sus dedos, acariciando el cabello pelirrojo—, en realidad no tengo a nadie más… tu eres la única persona que me pertenece.

— No soy tuyo.

— Lo sé —Cerro sus ojos—, pero eres lo único que realmente tengo —Su respiración se volvió tranquila y pronto se quedó dormido. Deidara se quedó así, seguía moviendo sus dedos y en ningún momento quito el brazo que rodeaba al otro ¿Quién demonios era realmente este hombre?

* * *

><p>Hola nuevamente.<p>

Según la fecha en que actualice la última vez fue en Junio, hace seis meses, mucho tiempo ¿Verdad? Bueno, en realidad, es bastante difícil seguir con el fic debido a que ya no veo Naruto en absoluto. Agregando mí falta de tiempo libre y otros trabajos (Si así le puedo llamar a mis otros fics). Pero aquí estoy, porque prometí que terminaría esta historia.

Iré adelantando cada vez más la trama pero aún no se cuántos capítulos más serán, este capítulo es de 14 páginas solamente. Los hare más largos, lo prometo.

Otra cosa que me tenía en pendiente. Algunos me han dicho si esta historia es una traducción. No lo es ¿Hay un fic parecido? Realmente me gustaría saberlo.

Creo que es todo por mi parte por ahora. Felices fiestas y año nuevo de antemano. Disfruten mucho estas fechas con las personas que aman. ✿◠‿◠


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es de la completa autoría de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para hacer un homenaje a su obra y poder realizar algo para mí y la fans de las parejas que aquí se presentan sin ningún fin lucrativo.

* * *

><p>Mamoru hizo lo posible por limpiarse lo mejor posible antes de presentarse ante Madara. A pesar de haber vivido tantos años en esa casa aún se sentía minúscula ante la imponencia de esta y de su dueño. Escucho como las puertas se abrían y ella bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto.<p>

— ¿Qué ocurre Mamoru? —Alzo unos segundos la mirada para ver a Madara vestido en sus elegantes ropajes.

— Usted me dijo que le avisara si algo le pasaba a Itachi-sama… —Alzo nuevamente la mirada—, Itachi-sama se ha relacionado fuertemente con dos sirvientes de dos ministros de alto rango, ayer trataron de escapar y fueron descubiertos.

— ¿Realmente Itachi hizo eso? —Murmuro con algo de burla, incrédulo de que el siempre correcto Itachi hiciera algo así, la muchacha solo asintió.

— Kisame-sama me prohibió ir con él, así que no sé qué le ocurrió… por eso vine a verlo a usted, no sabía a quién más acudir.

— ¿Crees que Kisame pueda tener represarías contra la familia de Itachi?

— No lo sé, Kisame-sama en verdad se veía furioso.

Madara se sentó cuando los sirvientes le llevaron una jarra de te—, vuelve a donde Kisame, Mamoru, ya me hare cargo de esto más tarde.

Mamoru no estaba muy de acuerdo pero asintió en silencio y se levantó, sabía que era todo lo que él podía hacer, hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la sala.

Una vez afuera se encontró a las demás sirvientas y miro a la que hasta hace poco era su superior.

— Veo que estás haciendo un buen trabajo como acompañante de Itachi-sama.

— Ese fue el trabajo que me dio cuando salí de aquí Madara-sama —Comenzaron a avanzar por el pasillo.

— Y estas cumpliendo al pie de la letra. Ayudas mucho con eso.

— Si le puedo ser de utilidad a Madara-sama, mi vida seguirá teniendo sentido.

Hizo una reverencia y salió de la enorme residencia para dirigirse a donde su amo.

Itachi despertó con el dolor de cabeza, aun lado de el Mamoru ya le esperaba con su ropa limpia.

— Buenos días, mi señor.

— Buenos días, Mamoru —Palpo con sus dedos la comisura de sus labios, sentía que estaba hinchado—: ¿A dónde fuiste ayer?

— Perdóneme —Hizo una reverencia—, fui a buscar a Madara-sama —Itachi le miro confundido.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— Lo siento mi señor, sé que no debí tomarme ese atrevimiento, pero no sabía qué hacer y tenía miedo de que Kisame-sama le hicieron algo —Itachi apretó las sabanas del futon—, perdóneme por favor.

— Esta bien Mamoru, no pasó nada —La mujer le miro triste, observando por unos segundos la marca del golpe y otras más que eran visibles—: ¿Sabes algo de Hidan o Deidara?

— Ambos fueron llevados ayer a los calabozos y esta mañana había mucho alboroto —Le ayudo a atar el obi—, algunas sirvientas murmuraban que Kakuzu-sama descubrió el embarazo de Hidan-sama y lo obligo a abortar.

Itachi no disimulo el dolor que le causo escuchar eso—: ¿Y Kisame?

— Salió muy temprano y no dijo qué hora volvería… ¿Desea desayunar?

— No gracias.

— Mi señor, hay otra cosa…

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Kisame-sama dio la orden de no dejarle salir a ningún lado, ni de llevarlo a las reuniones de los ministros.

Itachi asintió en silencio y se levantó con la espalda adolorida.

Esperaba un comportamiento como ese, pero confiaba en que Kisame era una persona sensata y le permitiría explicarle todo lo que había pasado. Tenía que explicarle cual había sido su verdadero propósito al ir con ellos.

Mamoru le observo con expresión triste sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer nada.

* * *

><p>Kisame se encontraba discutiendo con los capitanes de las tropas acerca de la vigilancia que se mantenía.<p>

Los familiares del emperador vendrían de visita de una provincia cercana y obviamente quería que se moviera con total tranquilidad desde que llegaran hasta que se fueran. Después de todo, no era un secreto que la familia del emperador no era muy bien vista por todos.

— Kisame-sama, el consejero del emperador está aquí y quiere hablar con usted —Kisame se sorprendió con eso.

— Dile que entre —Miro a sus hombres—, es todo por hoy, encárguense de cumplir al pie de la letra los deseos del emperador —Hicieron una ligera reverencia y cuando salieron todos Madara entro.

A Kisame siempre le sorprendía un poco el aura que emanaba el Uchiha, tenía un porte que demandaba respeto. No es que se sintiera atemorizado por él, pero sin duda no le agradaría ser su enemigo.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo Madara-dono?

— Buenos días Kisame, en realidad, solo venia para saber cómo han estado las cosas entre tú e Itachi —Kisame apretó la mandíbula ligeramente, Madara no lo pasó por desapercibido—: ¿Ocurre algo?

— Las cosas están bien —Le sostuvo la mirada—, Itachi está sano y salvo en casa.

— Me alegra escuchar eso. Tú sabes, después de lo que paso con su padre ha estado algo distante de la familia, me gustaría verlo y proponerlo una cena en mi hogar con su familia, tu familia…

— Me temo que no va a ser posible —Se sentó en la horilla de la mesa—, Madara-domo, yo lo conozco y usted me conoce y ambos sabemos la verdadera razón por la que usted está aquí.

Madara no pudo evitar sonreír—, siempre fuiste muy habilidoso en esto desde muy temprana edad ¿Qué paso con Itachi y que hiciste con él?

— Itachi se atrevió a traicionar y abusar de mi confianza, no he hecho nada que otro hombre no haría en mi lugar, o dígame ¿Qué habría hecho usted?

— No voy a reclamar tus acciones, pero tengo que velar por los míos antes que nada.

— Itachi está bien, se encuentra en casa, donde debe estar, y no, no puedo permitir que lo vea, yo espero que también pueda comprender eso.

— Me gustaría poder decir que si —Madara se cruzó de brazos—, pero no pienso reclamar nada, mientras me asegures que él está bien, no tengo de que preocuparme —Avanzo hasta salir de la pequeña sala—, pero no olvides que la sangre es más pesada que el agua, Kisame.

El ministro se masajeo el puente de la nariz cuando Madara salió. No tenía un buen presentimiento.

* * *

><p>Itachi dejo a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo. Miro el jardín por largo rato, la noche anterior había caído un poco de nieve y el pasto brillaba.<p>

Suspiro. A pesar de que vivían en la misma casa no había visto a Kisame desde la última noche que estuvo en su habitación, se las había ingeniado para evitarlo en todo momento.

Dormían otra vez en habitaciones separadas, Kisame desayunaba rápido y salió todo el día, comía y cenaba fuera de casa, y cuando no era así, lo hacia dentro de su habitación o en el cuarto donde trabajaba.

Se masajeo las sienes suavemente y cerró los ojos cuando un ligero dolor de cabeza le azoto. Miro la taza de té, ahora frio, que Mamoru le había llevado "Se ve pálido" le había dicho.

Lo tomo y le dio un sorbo, a pesar de que ya no tenía la temperatura correcta seguía siendo delicioso. Tal vez ella tenía razón, tal vez debía comer un poco más, pero era un tanto difícil hacerlo cuando no tenía apetito.

No había sido ni una semana y ya estaba comenzando a sentir la presión de la situación en la que se encontraba, por un lado estaba la situación que estaba viviendo con Kisame y por otro, el que no sabía nada de Deidara o Hidan, además, tampoco sabía nada de su familia.

— ¿Itachi-sama? —Mamoru llamo su atención.

— ¿Qué ocurre Mamoru? —Sacudió un poco su cabeza al darse cuenta de que nuevamente se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

— No se tomó él te —Le respondió suavemente mientras le miraba preocupada—, bueno, quería decirle que al parecer Hidan-sama ya ha sido llevado a una de las habitaciones principales de Kakuzu-sama.

Itachi asintió suavemente— ¿Has sabido que… que hizo con él bebe?

— Algunas sirvientas han dicho que lo enterró en el cementerio de su familia, pero no sabría decirle si eso es verdad o no.

— Muy bien… Mamoru ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

— Lo que usted me ordene mi señor —Comenzó a recoger la vajilla.

— ¿Podrías ir a ver como esta mi familia y darle un mensaje a Sasuke?

— ¿Quiere que valla hoy?

— No, no, deja que pasen un par de días más, me dará tiempo para pensar en que es lo que voy a hacer con Kisame —Se levantó y se sostuvo de una de las paredes.

— ¿Se siente mal? —Le ayudo a sostenerse mientras Itachi negaba—, es por eso que le digo que tiene que comer bien ¿Qué va a pasar si se enferma?

— Tienes razón, trate de comer más, lo prometo —Se hecho el fleco hacia atrás—, creo que me haría bien ir un rato al jardín.

* * *

><p>Itachi avanzo por el pasillo rumbo al salón. A pesar de que había comido bien el sueño no le había llegado, así que creyó que si leía un poco en un lugar que no fuera su habitación podría atraer un poco el sueño.<p>

Al abrir las puertas se encontró con Kisame. En un primer momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada, incluso se quedaron sin moverse, pero después de eso, Kisame simplemente siguió con lo suyo sin prestarle atención.

— Llegaste temprano —Avanzo dentro de la habitación, esperando a que su esposo le contestara, pero no fue así. Antes de que el llegara a sentarse a un lado de la mesa en la que el ministro también estaba sentado este se levantó con intención de salir de ahí. Itachi le sujeto del antebrazo pero Kisame se zafo del agarre con violencia—: Kisame… —Volvió a sujetarlo, soltándolo casi de inmediato, únicamente para retenerlo un poco más en el lugar—: ¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir esto?

Kisame se giró para mirarlo pero se quedó en silencio, antes de que pudiese girarse Itachi le sostuvo el rostro y junto sus labios en un roce simple pero con el que trato de trasmitirle todo el cariño que sentía por él. Kisame correspondió el gesto convirtiéndolo en un beso húmedo, lleno de lenguas rozándose y mordidas, Kisame lo termino azotándolo con fuerza contra la pared.

— ¿Crees que voy a volver a caer en tus jueguitos? —Itachi se encogió ligeramente por el dolor pero le sostuvo la mirada—: ¿Realmente crees que soy tan estúpido?

— ¿Itachi-sama? ¿Kisame-sama? —Una sirvienta llego sosteniendo una charola y les miraba con un deje de miedo—: ¿Está todo bien?

— Ve a terminar lo que estabas haciendo —La muchacha hizo una reverencia y se alejó ante la orden de su señor.

Kisame le acomodo la ropa a Itachi—, vete a dormir.

— Kisame…

— ¡Que te vayas a dormir! —Se alejó por el pasillo.

Itachi se llevó una mano al pecho y se deslizo por la pared. Sentía la cara caliente. Miro el pasillo por donde se había ido Kisame y sintió como si el estómago se le revolviera.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer…? —Se levantó rápido antes de que otra persona de la servidumbre llegara. Al pasar frente a la habitación de Kisame tuvo una fuerte necesidad de abrir la puerta e ir a dormir con él; extrañaba su calor rodeándole y sus brazos estrechándole. Recargo su frente contra la madera y cerro sus ojos, tranquilizándose y enfriando su mente.

* * *

><p>Trato de moverse un poco mientras se preguntaba cómo habían terminado en esa posición. Alzo la vista y analizo cuidadosamente las facciones del hombre que estaba frente a él. Podía aprovechar la situación y acabar con todo, solo tendría que apretar ese cuello que ahora se encontraba tan cerca de sus manos, pero no, no lo hacía. Quizás era por esa maldita curiosidad que le carcomía, quería saber más de él, así podría utilizar algo de eso a su favor y liberarse más rápido de él.<p>

Sus ojos comenzaron a delinear sus facciones. Así dormido lucia completamente diferente, parecía un simple muchacho ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Treinta? No era normal que tuviera esa apariencia, apenas parecía mayor que él.

Sus ojos descendieron por su rostro hasta sus labios delgados, de un tono rosa que apenas se hacía notar, al volver a alzar la mirada se encontró con unos ojos castaños que le observaban fijamente. Le sostuvo la mirada, curioso por encontrar algo tras esa mirada.

— ¿Dormiste bien? —La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa pero asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Sasori se giró y se quedó mirando el techo, ambos se quedaron en silencio y poco después Deidara imito su posición—, olvida lo que paso anoche… —La luz azulada que reinaba en la habitación seguía siendo obscura, pero poco a poco se iba aclarando. Deidara no contesto a lo que dijo—, aún hay cosas de mi que no puedo controlar —El rubio solo hizo un sonido en señal de que le había escuchado.

— ¿Puedo pedirte algo? —La luz de la habitación se había vuelto clara, Sasori soltó un ligero gruñido en señal de desaprobación—, quiero ir a visitar las tumbas de mis padres. Están en la casa donde solía vivir, a las afueras, esta algo lejos de aquí.

Sasori giro un poco la cabeza para mirarlo durante un par de minutos—, solo esta vez, yo y un guardia iremos contigo —Murmuro devolviendo la mirada al techo.

— Supongo que ya es mucho ¿No? —Le sorprendió no escuchar a las sirvientas afuera de la habitación—: ¿Cuándo iremos?

— Mañana, tengo reunión y trabajos hoy, iremos mañana temprano —Deidara se acomodó al sentir sueño nuevamente. Sasori le imito.

— ¿No tenías mucho trabajo? —Frunció el ceño cuando sintió las manos del otro sujetarle de la cintura, enterrando la nariz en su cuello.

— Si… —Acaricio con la punta de la nariz la piel que tenía frente a él, sintiendo como Deidara se revolvía incomodo—, no seré brusco —Paso su lengua por el cuello y repartió besos en su barbilla.

— Siempre dices eso —Hizo la cabeza a un lado, apoyando sus manos en sus hombros—, déjame y ve a hacer tu trabajo —Trato de separarse pero Sasori le sujeto con más fuerza. Cuando junto sus labios Deidara no puedo alejarlo, así que dejo que lo hiciera, al abrir los ojos se encontró con los de Sasori, el movimiento entre sus labios se detuvo pero seguían en contacto, el agarre en su cintura se aflojo pero seguía siendo firme, una de sus manos se deslizo por su costado y le acaricio la pierna por sobre la ropa, bajando y volviendo a subir, apretando su trasero; un quejido de placer se le escapó de los labios y de un momento a otro se hallaba en un beso violento, sorprendentemente lo correspondió con la misma intensidad.

Rodaron entre las sabanas, jalándose la ropa el uno al otro. El rubio le rodeo el cuello con los brazos mientras sentía como sus lenguas se rozaban, las manos de Sasori recorrían sus piernas, apretando sus muslos mientras se acomodaba encima de él. Estuvieron frotándose el uno contra el otro de forma violenta hasta que ambos eyacularon.

Después de eso el único sonido en la habitación era la de sus respiraciones agitadas, Sasori se separó de el después de cepillarle el cabello que tenía pegado a la frente por el sudor. Ante ese gesto Deidara pareció volver a la realidad y se acomodó la ropa rápidamente, el ministro le sonrió con burla acomodándose la ropa sin prisa.

— Parece que cumplió mi petición —Shoo entro a la habitación después de que las sirvientas terminaran de vestir a Deidara.

— No es que me pudiera negar una vez que llego ahí —Se aflojo un poco el apretado obi.

— Cierto, pero también pude notar que hubo algo diferente esta vez ¿Me equivoco? —Deidara la ignoro y se cepillo el cabello—, tomare tu silencio en respuesta, bueno, tu desayuno está servido.

— Esta bien, iré en cuanto ellas terminen con… esto —Movió las manos molesto mientras las sirvientas comenzaban a peinarlo.

* * *

><p>— Itachi-sama ¿Aun se siente mal? —Mamoru entro a la habitación con un tazón de sopa.<p>

Itachi había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana en la cama sin levantarse. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y se quedaba dormido sin poder evitarlo, no había comido nada porque el simple olor de la comida le producía nauseas.

— Si —Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas se sentó—, no sé porque me siento tan mal, ayer estaba bien —Miro la sopa que Mamoru puso frente a él sin mucho agrado.

— Tiene que comer aunque sea un poco, de algún lado tiene que sacar energías, por favor, coma aunque sea un poco.

Itachi tomo la cuchara y comenzó a comer de poco a poco. Si bien el sabor no era desagradable tampoco era de su gusto, pero Mamoru tenía razón, tenía que comer por lo menos eso.

Cuando se hubo terminado el plato no pudo negar que se sentía un tanto mejor pero la pesadez del cuerpo no lo había abandonado.

— ¿Debería llamar al médico? —Propuso Mamoru preocupada.

— No, no creo que sea necesario. Seguramente esto es solo por el estrés de los últimos días, solo necesito descansar —Se acomodó de nuevo dentro de las sabanas.

— Esta bien, si es lo que desea lo dejare descansar —Recogió los trastes sucios y se preparó para dejar la habitación.

— ¿Mamoru?

— ¿Si mi señor?

— Ni una palabra de esto a Kisame —La muchacha asintió no muy convencida de la decisión.

* * *

><p>Hidan jugueteo con su rosario. Las palabras de la mujer le habían estado dando vueltas en la cabeza ¿Un jashinista? Con todo lo que había pasado no estaba seguro si creer en algo que viera en ese lugar.<p>

Pero estaba el símbolo tatuado a su espalda. Recordaba bien que el sacerdote también lo tenía, eso quería decir que ella también tuvo algún rango.

Frunció el ceño ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar entonces? No tenía sentido; y por supuesto que no podía confiar en alguien que traicionaba a Jashin-sama.

Trato de girarse pero el dolor se lo impidió. Se empezó a golpear la frente con la palma de la mano cuando sintió sus ojos humedecerse; ya había sido suficiente de lágrimas. Ahora solo tenía que concentrarse en encontrar la forma de vengarse por la muerte de su bebe y como comunicarse con sus amigos. Beso el dije con fe y comenzó a rezar en silencio.

* * *

><p>Deidara estaba sorprendido de que Sasori cumpliera con su promesa.<p>

Apenas había salido el sol las sirvientas lo despertaron para prepararlo para salir. Al salir a la sala principal después de tomar su desayuno descubrió que él ya lo estaba esperando. Noto que ese día no llevaba sus ropajes elegantes, simplemente vestía una yukata sencilla, nada que llamara demasiado la atención.

— ¿Estás listo? —Asintió—, el carruaje ya está listo, vamos.

Al salir de la casa alcanzo a ver a Shoo sonriendo de una forma que no supo interpretar.

Quiso pedirle que pasara frente a la que solía ser la casa de Itachi y ver su podía saber algo de él y su familia, pero no se atrevió. Durante todo el trayecto se la paso entre miradas furtivas a Sasori y a la calle, viendo o poco que esta había cambiado.

— ¿Exactamente dónde vivías? —Dio un brinco por la repentina pregunta.

— No falta mucho, todavía está más halla.

— Es de los distritos más pobres… ya veo cómo es que peleas tanto —Supo que lo dijo en forma de broma pero también de forma seria.

— La siguiente calle a la izquierda, es la quinta casa —Miro por la ventana y reconoció a unas cuentas personas y supo que ellas lo reconociera a él pero nadie se acercó.

— ¿Aquí? —Sasori bajo del coche y observo a su alrededor. La gente en las casas se escondió dentro de ellas, sabiendo que la presencia de esos carruajes no significaba nada bueno.

— Si, en esa casa nací y viví —Se acercó a la puerta que se hallaba hinchada y rodeada de maleza, y con algo de dificultad la abrió.

El olor ha encerrado y el polvo le dio la bienvenida y en su estómago sitio la presión de las múltiples emociones que le asaltaron.

Se adentró a la casa escuchando la madera crujir bajo sus pies. Todo indicaba que nadie había entrado desde que se fue, y eso le quitaba un peso de encima.

Siguió caminando con Sasori siguiéndole de cerca. Llegaron hasta la puerta que daba hasta una de las salas.

Deidara tosió un poco cuando al abrir las puertas una nube de polvo se expandió por el lugar. Dentro de la diminuta habitación, que en realidad parecía más una especie de armario, se hallaban un par de tablillas fúnebres cubiertas de polvo. Rebusco por la habitación hasta encontrar una caja que contenía incienso y un pequeño perno con el que encendió un mechero de alcohol. Se arrodillo y estuvo a punto de encender una vara cuando Sasori se arrodillo junto a él.

— No tienes que hacer eso, te ensuciaras —Le miro sorprendido y le empujo para que se levantara, el pelirrojo sostuvo sus manos.

— Siempre hay que tenerle respeto a los muertos —El rubio lo miro fijamente por un momento, encendió la vara de incienso y comenzó a rezar en silencio.

Sasori le imito y agacho la cabeza hasta que ambos terminaron de rezar. Durante ese lapso, la mente de Deidara se llenó de las vivencias que había tenido en esa casa junto a sus padres, a pesar de que aún era joven, recordaba gran parte de ellas.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando murieron? —Sasori se sentó en el piso mirándolo.

Deidara lo miro un momento antes de dirigir su atención nuevamente a las tablillas—, ocho años.

— Supongo que no tienes más familia.

— La tengo —Se soltó de golpe—, pero lo único que hicieron fue hacer más difícil mi existencia —Miro a su alrededor—, lo único que quedo de mis padres fue esta casa.

— Ya veo —Se levantó para recorrer el lugar. Abrió la puerta que daba a un jardín—: ¿A qué se dedicaban? —Miro el horno de piedra que se hallaba en el centro del jardín.

— Alfarería —Se acercó hasta la puerta que estaba en el suelo y la abrió. Sasori le siguió—, este es el taller en donde solíamos trabajar.

— ¿Tú también sabes de eso? —Tomo una estatuilla que reposaba sobre los estantes, le quito suavemente el polvo sintiendo la porcelana bajo sus dedos.

— Si. Ellos me lo enseñaron todo —Tomo otra de las esculturas en las que había estado trabajando antes de ser llevado por Orochimaru—, no hay nada que ame más que el hacer esto.

— Son hermosas. De verdad —Deidara miro asombrado como limpiaba la figura en su ropa—: ¿Está bien que me quede con esta?

Se encogió de hombros—, no son de nadie.

Miro el lugar nuevamente y comenzó a subir los escalones con cuidado—: ¿Quieres llevarte algo más de aquí?

— No… creo que no —Apago el incienso y lo volvió a guardar en la caja con los demás. Miro el lugar con nostalgia y cerro todas las puertas de nuevo, Sasori ya esperándole afuera de la casa—, prometo venir más seguido, no sé cómo lo hare, pero lo prometo.

Afuera Sasori ya lo esperaba dentro del carruaje, el guardia le sostuvo la puerta mientras subía—: ¿Cómo terminaste donde Orochimaru? —Deidara se removió incomodo al recordar eso.

— Cuando mis padres murieron el resto de mi familia se quedó con las pocas cosas de valor que teníamos —Miro por la ventana—, como casi todas las personas de este sector, teníamos deudas, lo poco que yo podía ganar se iba en intereses, pero jamás pude pagar todo por completo —Frunció el ceño—: Orochimaru era un maldito usurero, me puso un ultimátum y yo no pude cumplirlo, así que me llevo a su casa de te…

— Y así fue como terminaste conmigo —Concluyo el ministro.

— Si, así fue. Apenas llegue a ese lugar el perro de Orochimaru dijo que iba a ser utilizado como regalo para una persona a la que él le debía favores —Un silencio incomodo fue lo único que hubo entre ellos el resto del camino. Cuando llegaron a la casa Sasori fue a su estudio y Deidara al jardín. Shoo miro complacida como ambos habían llegado con una atmosfera más relajada a su alrededor.

Habiendo pasado una hora Shoo se dirigió a donde estaba Sasori—: Sasori-sama ¿Puedo pasar? —Hubo un lapso de tiempo en silencio.

— Pasa Shoo —La mujer sonrió y se adentró a la habitación.

— ¿Ocurre algo? No ha salido de aquí en toda la mañana —El pelirrojo se quedó hundido en sus pensamientos un momento más.

— ¿Realmente crees que si hago algo por el su actitud cambiara? —Alzo la vista encontrando la mirada de la anciana.

— No digo que todas las personas sean iguales, pero creo que es algo obvio que si es amable con alguien esa persona será amable con usted. Deidara tiene su carácter, pero no me parece alguien desagradecido —Se acercó a el—: ¿Sabe? Creo que ustedes dos son parecidos.

— No, no lo somos, a pesar de que pasamos por muchas cosas similares no somos iguales, el conserva muchas cosas que yo ya no tengo…

— Pero que aún puede recuperar —Shoo miro a los cuadros que adornaban el lugar y saco de entre las bolsas de su kimono una llave de color cobre—, si de verdad lo quiere aún puede recuperar muchas cosas —Dejo la llave sobre su mesa de trabajo—, nada me alegraría más que ver ese niño que solía ser.

La mujer salió de la habitación sin decir nada más, Sasori se quedó mirando la llave mientras la tomaba entre sus dedos.

* * *

><p>Hidan apretó los dientes con todas sus fuerzas mientras la piel de su pecho era raspada, Kiko se hallaba sentada en un panco supervisando la operación cuidadosamente.<p>

— Kiko baa-sama, ya terminamos de limpiar la herida y los puntos ya han sido casi por completo.

— Aprieten bien las vendas, siempre hay que prevenir la infección, así que asegúrense de desinfectarlas con alcohol —Hidan la fulmino con la mirada, prediciendo el dolor que eso iba a causarle—, vamos a dejar de darte él te, tal parece que ya has recuperado tus fuerzas.

— Solo quiero dejar de estar acostado en esta maldita cama —Hidan replico molesto y después ahogo un grito de dolo por la tela húmeda que las sirvientas habían comenzado a apretar alrededor de su torso.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer una vez fuera de ella?

— Eso no te incumbe.

Kiko suspiro cansada—, con esa actitud no podre ayudarte en nada.

— ¿Cómo podrías ayudarme?

— De muchas maneras, curar tus heridas es una de esas formas… —Se levantó con dificultad—: ¿Hay algo en especial que desees?

— Que me digas quien carajos eres y que haces en este lugar —Se sentó en contra de la voluntad de las otras sirvientas.

— La curiosidad puede ser mala acompañante, pero responderé tus preguntas… bueno, llegue al reino cuando tenía 20 años; mi pueblo había pedido asilo al reino por las constantes amenazas, pero antes de que nosotros pudiésemos llegar fuimos atacados. El anterior emperador nos permitió quedarnos a mí y a otros tres sobrevivientes pero no podíamos practicar la religión tal cual dentro del reino ya que existía la sospecha de que el ataque venía desde adentro. Con el paso del tiempo los sobrevivientes y yo nos fuimos acostumbrando a estar aquí, donde no había peligro; una vez al mes nos reuníamos y dábamos sacrificio a Jashin-sama con nuestra sangre y rezábamos. Y así ha sido hasta el día de hoy —Hidan la miro fijamente, no seguro de si creer en la historia.

— ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

— Los hijos de Jashin-sama deben ser cuidados por aquellos que hemos dedicado nuestra existencia misma a él como si fueran nuestros propios niños —Las sirvientas comenzaron a recoger las cosas y una a una salieron de la habitación—, piensa en que quieres mi ayuda, solo podre estar así de cerca mientras tus heridas necesiten cuidados, después de eso será difícil que mantengamos algún contacto.

— ¡Ayúdame a contactar a mis amigos, el esposo del ministro de guerra y el sirviente del ministro de relaciones! —No lo pensó dos veces antes de decírselo, la mujer le miro sorprendida, había esperado otra clase de petición—, debe de haber alguna forma de hacerlo.

— Trae papel y tinta —Le ordeno a una de las mujeres más jóvenes—, escribe un mensaje rápido, yo me encargare de que les llegue a ellos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Hidan sintió una pequeña sensación de felicidad en su pecho. Tomo ansioso el papel que le era ofrecida y de inmediato comenzó a redactar el mensaje.

* * *

><p>Sorprendentemente se sentía bastante bien, en ese momento solo quería que le avisaran que la cena ya estaba lista y prepararse para irse a dormir. Tenía la sensación de que esta vez iba a tener una buena noche de sueño. Rodo en la hierba con una sonrisa, podía sentir como la humedad de esta se pasaba a su ropa.<p>

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Alzo la cabeza para ver a Sasori con su típica cara de póker observándolo.

— N-nada —Se sentó en la hierba, algo avergonzado por haber sido descubierto en semejante situación—: ¿Qué haces tú?

Sasori se sentó a la horilla del pasillo—, trato de relajarme un poco —Deidara asintió solo como señal de que lo había escuchado—: debería hacer que arreglen mejor este lugar, se ve algo descuidado.

— A mí me parece bien, da la impresión de que crece hermoso por naturaleza misma —Acaricio el pasto.

— ¿Estamos profundos el día de hoy? —Le sonrió ligeramente.

— Meh, trato de tener una conversación civilizada.

— Algo difícil viniendo de ti —Deidara arranco el pasto con un puño y se lo lanzo sin que este llegase a tocarlo. Sasori elevo una ceja—, lo vez.

— ¡Tú eres el que se está burlando! —Bufo—: "Idiota".

— Está empezando a hacer más frio, entra ya —El ministro se levantó—, han llevado más cobijas a tu habitación por si te da frio.

— Mhn, gracias —Susurro bajito para que no lo escuchara, una sirvienta llamo su atención.

— La cena ya está servida Sasori-sama, pueden pasar cuando gusten.

— Vamos Deidara —La mirada del rubio se cruzó con la de a sirvienta quien de inmediato la desvió, se levantó y siguió al mayor. En ese momento su mente se ilumino.

Si bien las sirvientas le vigilaban también lo veían como un superior a ellas. Sonrió, podía sacar algún provecho de eso.

* * *

><p>Mamoru entro a la habitación obscura para cubrir a Itachi con otra cobija, no tuvo que iluminar el lugar para ver que no estaba descansando. Su rostro tenía una mueca de incomodidad inconfundible.<p>

— ¿Mamoru? —La mujer dio un brinco al descubrir que no estaba dormido—, trae algo, creo que voy a vomitar.

La mujer corrió hasta la puerta que daba al jardín para buscar una pequeña cubeta, apenas alcanzo a poner el recipiente en el suelo y de inmediato Itachi se agacho, tosiendo y con arcadas. La mujer le recogió el cabello hacia un lado para que no se manchara—: ¿Pero que está vomitando si casi no ha comido nada? —Le masaje suavemente la espalda mientras tosía con fuerza—, Itachi-sama ¿Está seguro de no querer llamar a un médico? —Negó suavemente mientras se limpiaba—, le traeré agua para que se enjuague la boca —Fue a revisar el pasillo antes de ir a la pequeña mesa en donde se encontraba una garrafa de agua.

— Hay una carta en la cómoda, quiero que se la lleves mañana a Sasuke, por favor —Se volvió a recostar, sentía el cuerpo pesado de nuevo.

— No se preocupe, iré a primera hora mañana —Le ofreció un tazón con agua—. Itachi sama… está muy pálido… demasiado pálido.

El muchacho se llevó una mano al rostro—, Mamoru… ¿Cómo puedo saber si estoy esperando? —Mamoru tomo aire de golpe.

— Itachi-sama… ¿Cree que esta…? —Se acomodó para mirarlo a los ojos.

— No lo sé… pero recuerdo que cuando mi madre estaba esperando a Sasuke estuvo enferma… igual que yo… es por eso que la idea me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de eso, Itachi alzo la vista solo para ver a la joven sonriendo, después de un momento le correspondió la sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Hola, hola (^^) Al fin otro capitulo. Saben, aun no entiendo como es que tardo tanto en terminar un capitulo, me tomo casi cuatro meses hacer este, es algo desesperante para mi, no se si para ustedes también.<p>

Como siempre, mil gracias a las personas que siguen leyendo, hago esto por ustedes, cada uno de los comentario que dejan me hacen muy feliz, espero yo hacerlas felices con esto también.

Bueno, es todo de mi parte por ahora, besos y abrazos (/-3-)/ *Les manda amor*


End file.
